The Air I Breathe
by Jane Bennett
Summary: The new pack in town conspires with a witch against the vampires. In order to keep control they have to work together, originals and non-originals. Things grow intense. After one thing leads to another Caroline just snaps. Klaus is thrilled at first to see her act on instinct but Elijah knows that he will want to do anything to get his Caroline back cause she might be his only hope
1. Chapter 1

_Hey Guys!_

_I am really excited to post a new story and as it is: the first one on Vampire Diaries!  
As many of you I was never okay with **Klaus and Caroline** not being together so here is a fanfiction dedicated to these characters._

_There is no Silas, although I mention him once, but that's all.  
_

_And there will certainly be** no Hayley-Klaus** thing going on!_

_You will figure out the rest on your own, I think._

_I hope you will enjoy this and feel free to review!_

_Thank you very much for reading!_

* * *

**Playlist**

**While We Were Dreaming – Pink Mountaintops**

**I'm still here- John Rzeznik**

**Fix You -Cold Play**

**Hey Ho - The Lumineers**

** Little Talks - ****Of Monsters and Men **

**Opposite - Biffy Clyro**

**Hey Brother - Avicii**

**Beautiful Disaster - Kelly Clarkson**

**Daylight in your eyes - No Angels**

**Ich bin ich - Rosenstolz**


	2. Chapter 2

_Nothing else to say so far!_

_Just enjoy it!=)_

* * *

It was close to midnight and everything was quiet in Mystic Falls.

There was no one around really even though the night was quite warm at this time of the year. The small town was silent and peaceful and no one would have suspected supernatural creatures living among humans. The forest close to the town held everything hidden. The darkness hid the creatures of the night well.

There was a campfire shining through the dense leaves of the trees and bushes in the forest. An owl howled through the night and it was as if a thousand tiny feet scurried to find shelter in the brushwood. The campfire was big and its flames crackled wildly and flickered loudly.

There was a strange chanting flowing through the air. The campfire was surrounded by dark figures holding hands. A woman stood out from the crowd because she was very tall and rather beautiful. She stood in the light of the fire blaze while the others stood back in the shadows. You couldn't recognize any faces. They were nameless creatures of the night. They would overthrow vampire domination and change the current order.

The wolf was the older creature and it was time to get revenge and be looked at in awe. They had stood still long enough but their time had come now.

The fire sizzled and whispered to all the nameless invisible creatures roaming the night. No birds were heard and the night sky was pitch black without any visible clouds.

The voices muttered and mumbled but the wolves couldn't understand anything. They tried to detect if it was angry or not but they simply couldn't. It was eerie and some retreated into the safe shadows of the forest.

The outer world didn't know what was going on in the little dark forest of no name. No one suspected that there was something to come that would threat their loved ones. They were sleeping soundly in their beds, held securely by those who wouldn't harm them.

The plan was set but it needed time to brew and steep.

"What is she doing there?" Someone asked.

"Why does it take so long?" Said another one.

"Do you really believe it was a clever idea?" Doubts filled the air, but the witch kept going.

The howls of another pack soared through the air. Their kind called out to the wolf men in the middle of the night to seek their company, but the animals were aware of the magical creature that was chanting something they didn't like. They kept their distance instead of coming near the camp like they usually did to seek protection.

* * *

"There is a new pack in town." Stefan announced as he entered the living room. Damon barely looked up from the book he was reading. "So?"

"I just thought you'd like to know."

"Why?"

"In case they cause trouble."

Damon shut the book and looked at his brother curiously. "Stefan, the believer in a peaceful together suspects some puppies to cause trouble. Well, that's new."

"Don't forget that Klaus has angered some of them quite a bit, lately."

Damon groaned and pulled an annoyed face. "That moron is really getting on my nerves! What's he still doing here? Elena has turned, Katherine is gone. What has he got left? Control over Mystic Falls? As if that would be enough since he already has a town of his own!"

Stefan frowned. "New Orleans!" Damon shouted. "That dumbass built it. Can you believe it!?" He shook his head. Stefan suppressed a grin as he figured that Damon was just jealous. "And I am not bigheaded enough to believe that he just stays here because he had nothing better to do than to keep annoying us!"

Stefan put a hand to his chin and wandered through the room. "Well, there is still one thing he didn't achieve yet…" Damon looked at his brother questioningly. What was he talking about?

Klaus had gotten everything and lost it all again. But suddenly a simple thought knocked at the door inside his mind. "Caroline!?" He asked incredulously. "Really? He is still after her?"

Damon picked the book up again. "Now he becomes really pathetic, don't you think?"

Stefan shrugged. "Is it pathetic, brother?"

"Yes! He is about to make a joke out of himself if he just stays around because he wants to land a hit with her and then leave after a one night stand." Damon groaned.

"Or it has something to do with the wolves…"

Damon raised his eyebrows and peeked over the pages. "Now he is in coo hoods with them?"

"Think about it! Another pack after the failure of his hybrids, him still being around…"

"Don't brood so much, brother it doesn't do you any good!"

"He is always a step ahead of everyone though."

"Stefan, seriously, stop being paranoid! Go and shape your hair or something! Geez!"

* * *

Meanwhile Caroline, Elena and Bonnie had decided to spend some girl quality time. They had driven to the neighbour town to go shopping. Caroline happily put her ten bags down and slumped into the seat of the diner. "Oh my god, I didn't know how much I missed this!"

Her two best friends agreed eagerly. "That is so true!"

"Drinks are on me!" Elena announced cheerily.

"Thanks!" Caroline smiled. Her glance focused in the distance on a handsome waiter. Bonnie turned around to look at the source of Caroline's distraction. "Haven't you heard anything about Tyler lately?" Her face fell for a second but she quickly recovered. "No, I haven't."

Elena glanced at Bonnie who just shrugged. "Don't worry!" Caroline smiled. "I am fine! It's not tragic or anything."

"But…"

Caroline sighed annoyed. "I know what you are going to say! Yes, it was Klaus' fault, but Tyler cheated on me with Hayley."

"He might have!" Bonnie interjected. "You only heard what Klaus said."

"It doesn't matter! I am angry at both of them so can we please change the subject!?"

Elena took a deep breath as well. She didn't believe that Caroline wouldn't react to Tyler at all when she saw him again…if she saw him again! She corrected herself silently.

Caroline wasn't indifferent to him, no, she was in denial. And then there was still Klaus about whom she had liked to hear more. No one knew exactly what was going on between them. He fancied her and she denied him, but then he was still around.

"So about the red dress. What do you think about the red scarf I have? And then I have these white pearls, the necklace and the earrings. Do you think that's appropriate for the ball?"

Bonnie pursed her lips. "It does look dashing. Are you planning to put your hair up?"

"Oh definitely! What do you think Elena?" Elena stared at a man at the neighbouring table. Caroline quickly snapped her fingers in front of her face. "Elena!" She jerked and looked at her friends confused as if she had been in a kind of trance. "Snap out of it! You have to keep control!"

Elena closed her eyes briefly and nodded. "I can hear his heartbeat like I was standing next to a drum!" She whispered horror-stricken.

"You are doing better anyway!" Bonnie assured her friend and put a hand on her shoulder. "A few weeks before you would have showed your fangs and jumped at him right here." Elena nodded and rubbed her temple. "I know, but it's still hard. Caroline never had any big problems!" Caroline shrugged: "I did have problems!"

"But you are more natural with it. I don't know."

Caroline looked at her and started to grin. "Thanks! I know it's weird but sometimes I think I was born to be a vampire." Bonnie leaned away from her: "Oh, yeah, that sounds definitely weird, if not outright crazy!" Caroline's smile faded again. They didn't understand it, she comforted herself. That's all. No one understood it really.

"Oh my god I forgot to tell you that Kristin Anderson and Mike Dawson are engaged!" Bonnie blurted out.

"What!?" Elena and Caroline burst out at the same time.

"How did that happen?" Caroline asked and Elena went on: "Since when!?"

They were two kids they knew from school and the first couple out of their year to become married and then again Mike had always been a very popular person while Kristin personified the nerd of the year.

"He asked her last week. I met his grandmother at the supermarket and you know how she always brags about her grandson and she told everyone so the whole town must know it by now. It's probably going to be a huge event! But I have no idea how they got together or when. I mean we have had other things on our mind lately."

Elena shook her head. "I tend to forget that there is a whole normal world out there, without any of this supernatural crap!" Caroline agreed. "I know! These are the tiny things that always remind me that the world is still spinning around."

"Exactly!" Elena said. "People just live, become married, have children, die…" She pondered, but Caroline quickly interrupted. "Oh no, don't even go there! Not today! We are having fun today! So, do you think she'll wear a dress?"

Bonnie slapped her playfully. "Don't be mean! She has got a really pretty face!"

"Yes, but her taste is still awful!" Elena grinned. "Do you remember the home coming dance about two years ago?" Caroline started laughing really hard. "Oh that was hilarious!"

"You guys are so mean!" Bonnie said but she had to grin as well.

The girls laughed and giggled.

"Can you still marry as a vampire?" Elena thought out loud. Caroline laughed: "Technically I think so, if you don't believe in eternal hellfire, but who would you want to spend eternity with?"

"That is a long period isn't it?" She wondered.

Bonnie shrugged: "There's still divorce." Elena laughed, and Caroline added: "However you do need to find someone who would want to spend eternity with you!"

"Caroline!" Bonnie exclaimed.

"Oh come on, you know what I mean! I wasn't talking about Elena personally! I mean every vampire girl out there. What kind of guy would bind himself to a woman for eternity!?"

Elena nodded. "She has a point there, even though we like to believe in the opposite."

"What about Stefan and Damon?" Bonnie asked.

There was a brief pause. "Stefan is pretty loyal." Caroline pondered. "Are you with Damon now actually?"

"Well, not really exclusively…"Elena mumbled.

Bonnie rolled her eyes.

* * *

Klaus had heard of the new pack that had settled down up the hills the second they had set foot in the area. He had already sent his spies over there, only to find out that they had a witch with them which disturbed him deeply. What did they need with a witch for?

It seemed to be a powerful one as well.

However, he wondered about it, but wasn't that keen on going after them. He'd find out if they were plotting against him or not. Meanwhile he would occupy himself with his move to New Orleans. He was sick of Mystic Falls and wanted to get out of here as soon as possible.

Of course there was a reason he was still around, but what was a baby vampire compared to a whole kingdom to defend? Someday he would have his way with Caroline, but for now he shouldn't bother too much and move on. There were greater things to tend to, right?

* * *

Matt's shift at the Grill was about to start and he was in the back changing his clothes. It had been a lame day that he had spent in front of the X-Box. Jeremy had been over for a couple of hours and they had played together. The two of them had become friends after everything that had happened last year. He sighed. His life had started being so weird and he wondered who he actually was.

Just Matt Donovan the quarterback? Matt Donovan the human?

Now that he knew what was out there and with all his friends being some kind of supernatural creatures life was suddenly pretty stressing out. He was happy to be human, of course he was, but something was always in the way of leading a normal life. He doubted that he ever would be able to.

Matt sighed and knotted the apron behind his back. Then he walked behind the counter.

"Hey Tracey."

"Oh, hi Matt. How are you?"

"I am hanging in there." He smiled and took a look around the bar to figure out how busy this night was going to be. There weren't many people around and no one who he knew so he hoped for a normal working evening without any disturbances. But something inside him told him that he was probably hoping in vain.

The door opened and a fresh breeze soared into the bar. The hairs on his arms stood up and Matt turned around to face the door.

"Trace, who is that?" He frowned at the man in the doorway. The man looked around as if he was looking for someone.

"He is new in town I think. Marc said he is here with a bunch of other guys camping in the forest." Tracy explained.

There was something savage about him. His hair was rather long and dishevelled and his clothes were dirty and looked torn. _Camping in the forest?_

Matt wiped the table close to the bar secretly scrutinizing the guy. There was something about him and as he watched him for another while, after the guy had sat down at a table in a corner, he wondered. _A wolf? _

There was something supernatural about him but he didn't move as elegant and arrogant as a vampire. He was sloppy and heavy with a wild look in his eyes.

Five minutes passed before the door opened again and other men stepped into the bar. They looked similar to the first one. Five men and two women. The group was perceived by the other guests as creepy and wild. Everyone moved out of their way instinctively.

Matt put some empty glasses into a plastic box and took them behind the counter. From there on he made his way over to the back of the building and pulled out his phone. It was only Stefan's mailbox that he reached: "Hey Stefan, it's Matt. I thought you might want to know that there is a pack at the Grill. I have heard the rumours and I thought I might let you know."

Matt decided to keep an eye on those wolves. He tried to stay as close to them as he possibly could all evening and tried to eavesdrop as much as possible.

"…she is telling the truth…"

"…all the vampires…"

"…need Klaus…"

"…how…"

"…wolves will overthrow everyone…"

"…the key to him is…"

At the end of his shift he had definitely heard enough to know that weren't here for a peace offer.

His heart was pounding like hell but he was sure that they hadn't suspected anything. He went to the changing room to get his things and then get the hell out of there. And this kind of thing was exactly what he had thought about earlier. He couldn't lead a normal life even if he wanted to.

The door creaked.

The nights became colder now as the season was about to change from summer to autumn. His senses were alerted as he made his way through the dark parking lot over to his car.

"Did you hear everything you needed?" A rough voice said behind him. Matt spun around and the man who had first entered the bar looked angrily at him.

Matt frowned. "Excuse me?"

"You heard me!" He came closer. "Did you think we wouldn't notice that you have been eavesdropping?"

"Eavesdropping? Man, what the hell are you talking about?"

He was close in front of Matt and a bit taller than him. He wrinkled his nose. "Don't play dumb bartender!"

"Seriously, I didn't do anything!"

"Got a problem here?" Stefan's voice suddenly asked and both men turned around to face him. Matt didn't show it, but he was relieved to see him. Stefan stepped slowly closer and the wolf took a step back. Stefan looked at Matt who nodded at him to show him that everything was okay.

"You are new in town, aren't you?" Stefan asked politely. "I don't think we have met. Stefan Salvatore." Gallantly he held out his hand but the man just looked at the outstretched hand as if it was the most disgusting thing he had ever seen. He took another step backwards and left into the darkness.

Matt tousled his hair. "Creepy."

Stefan turned to him. "Come on." The two of them left to go to the old boarding house.

* * *

They had gathered everyone around in the big living room. The girls were back from shopping and there was Damon present and even Rebekah. Stefan had asked her to come over and she had. There had been a debate first if they should really ask her to come:

"Oh come on you don't really want to involve Barbie Klaus!" Damon had said.

"Why not? We are not at war terms with her and she said that she wants to stay. She is an original and has a rather good relationship with Klaus. All reason why we should ask her!"

"But…" Damon didn't want her there.

"I am with Stefan!" Elena suddenly interrupted and Damon stared at her. "What?"

"Damon, Stefan is right! If there is a complot going on I don't think it is a bad idea to have an original vampire on our side."

"She? On our side? Since when? Did hell finally freeze over?"

"Damon, she is on our side when it's against all of us."

"Oh is she?"

"I am with Damon on this." Caroline announced.

Stefan rolled his eyes. "Don't you roll your eyes at me! There's only trouble with that family of creepy ancient immortal freaks!"

Damon grinned at her surprised: "Bravo! Is Klaus not giving you anymore presents?"

"Shut up!" She told him sternly.

However the discussion had ended with a vote that resulted in favour for Rebekah.

Surprisingly she was willing to come and didn't need more than ten minutes to get to the boarding house. She wrinkled her nose at Damon and Caroline who kept their distance towards her and returned her disrespectful looks. "So, what's the meaning of this? Sounded kind of important."

"It's the new pack…" Stefan started and filled Rebekah in on everything that had happened so far. She listened carefully without any interruption. Her face was a considerate mask of calculation.

"So, we figured…"

"You figured!" Damon interrupted his brother who didn't respond to the remark. "…that you should know and if this is something against all of us it is better to work together than against each other."

"What makes you think that I would work together with you?" She said condescendingly and Caroline snorted. "This is ridiculous."

"Because you don't want to die and you would never want your brother to be threatened."

Rebekah pursed her lips. She hated it when someone played that card but it was her own fault. She had played her cards wrong and let everyone who was interested enough in her to care see it. Everyone knew how much she loved Klaus and that her family was her greatest weakness. There was nothing she could do to deny it. The original stepped over to a window.

She turned around on her heels. "What if I decide to help you and even convince Niklaus to have a look at it if he doesn't already know everything about them which is highly likeable!"

"Well, your highness how gracious of you, we will worship you forever if you do so!" Damon mocked and poured himself a glass of Bourbon. Rebekah's figure flashed and the next thing was a loud thud as Damon fell onto the floor. "You should rather watch your mouth!"

"Looks like I hit a nerve." Damon went on but before Rebekah could snap his neck Stefan was in front of her. "Please Rebekah just consider helping us. Talk to Klaus and think about it. It could be dangerous and all of us together are stronger than alone. Besides we are talking about wolves here and Klaus is the only one immune to their venom."

Damon sniggered. "Goody, I guess we are all going to die under these circumstances."

Caroline snorted and Rebekah threw a killing glance into her direction.

* * *

"Nik!" Rebekah yelled as soon as she was home.

She was surprised to find both of her oldest brothers in the study looking rather gloomy. "What's going on?"

"Where have you been?" Klaus asked in a rather harsh tone. Rebekah felt like retorting a defiant remark but she bit her tongue in the last second. Niklaus already did treat her like a child and she didn't want to give him any reason to do so rightly. Besides Elijah looked at her with concerned eyes which made her question Nik's motives behind the harsh question.

"I was at the boarding house." Klaus raised his eyebrows while Elijah just stood there without moving except for the glass in his hand that he twirled around. "Stefan asked me to come and…"

Klaus chuckled. "Stefan asks, you come. Tell me dear sister does he still have a hold on you?"

"Oh shut up Nik! People in glasshouses should not throw stones!" He shot daggers at her and before he could give her the, in his eyes appropriate answer Elijah raised his voice. "What did he want, Bekah?" Both siblings glanced at him angrily before their eyes moved back to each other. They locked eyes and icily stared at one other. "They have news on the pack." The youngest answered never breaking Klaus' eye contact. "What did they tell you?" Elijah went on with his usual calm soothing voice. Rebekah faced him finally and retold everything that was going on.

Klaus' features were hard as if his face was carved out of marble.

When Rebekah had finished her speech Elijah just nodded and looked at Klaus. "Niklaus, there is more to it than you thought. We should consider working together."

He let out a wry laugh. "Working together with a bunch of amateurs?"

"Niklaus."

"Well, better them than us I believe. Don't you think brother?"

Rebekah crossed her arms and scowled at Klaus.

"There is another thing." Elijah started. "We might want to warn Kol."

Klaus scowled at his older brother. "Kol is hot headed and unpredictable!"

"This concerns him as well. Besides, wouldn't you feel less worried if you had another experienced vampire at your side besides all the amateurs as you just called them."

Rebekah watched Klaus gnaw his teeth. _Oh no he didn't like this!_

She smirked as she said: "I agree with Elijah. I will call our dear brother if you don't mind." She flashed out of the room before anyone could say something else. It would be fun to watch Klaus struggle with Kol.

* * *

_Thanks so much for reading _

_and I really hope I didn't miss too many mistakes!_


	3. Chapter 3

_Since you get a better insight when you can read more than just the first chapter, I decided to post the next one as well.=)_

_Here you go! _

* * *

When Kol had arrived Klaus had hardly looked at him. However, the whole original family had agreed to help with the pack that moved camp every day which made it their first priority to track them down. They were gathered at the boarding house again to discuss their plan.

"Okay this is how we'll do." Damon announced. "We will split up in groups of two and go on a search party."

"Since when are you in command?" Klaus snarled at him and Damon pulled a face.

"Oh excuse me Mr High and Mighty, would you like to take over?" Damon bowed sarcastically and Klaus flashed over to grab his neck. "Don't mock me, Salvatore! You are lucky enough that I am not in the mood to kill you right now!"

"Oh seriously?" Rebekah didn't sound too enthusiastic. She didn't want to run around the forest all night to look for some stinky stupid mutts. "Nik, let him go I want this over as soon as possible!"

"As do I!" Elijah agreed with a sour expression. None of them liked to have been drawn into yet another stupid death threat. They had been about to finally leave town and get rid of the drama in Mystic Falls.

Klaus tossed Damon against a wall. He groaned and coughed before he got to his feet: "Argh…get some control!"

Suddenly Klaus looked lethal and was about to do something stupid, but in a blink of an eye Elijah was in front of him to hold him back. No one had even seen him move. He stared at his brother and shook his head ever so lightly.

Caroline frowned at the strange scene especially as Rebekah sighed rolling her eyes.

Klaus stared at Elijah a moment longer before the death threat left his eyes and he turned around to walk over to a window.

Elijah turned to Damon and told him under his breath to proceed. Damon cracked his bones as some of them grew back together from the crash earlier. "You" He pointed at Rebekah. "Will go with Stefan, Jeremy and Bonnie, Caroline and Klaus…"

"Excuse me?" She interrupted and Damon sighed. "Why do I have to go with him?" Even though they were on friendly terms now she was still angry with him for the last stunt he pulled. Out of the corners of her eyes she saw that he pursed his lips.

"Because Blondie, you are the only one he will neither kill nor dagger…"

"I wouldn't be too sure about that." Klaus growled and crossed his arms over his chest. Damon, however, just ignored him. "…nor put you in any danger by acting rash or ill-considered."

Klaus grunted and Caroline stared angrily at him.

Damon raised his hand. "Plus, none of us can stand either of you at the moment! Work it out and I really don't care how it ends." Kol sniggered: "Well, he does have a point there!"

Damon grinned. "Elena, you are with me."

Kol winked at Caroline and stepped closer. "But darling if you really want to swap partners I would gladly volunteer and save you from your misery." He let his finger trail down the side of her face and Caroline wrinkled her nose. Klaus stared daggers at Kol and he really wanted to kill him then. The younger one always had to provoke him.

"As for Elijah you are keeping Kol in check so he won't screw things up." Damon went on and the ghost of a smile passed Klaus' face. "Did I forget anyone? No objections? Then let's get going. I want this pack gone." Kol squinted at Damon who smirked.

Eilijah rolled his eyes and grabbed Kol's arm. "Come on little one, the sooner we find them the better." They left the house and the other pairs followed. Klaus and Caroline were the last couple to leave the house.

At the door Klaus stepped aside and motioned Caroline to go first: "After you, sweetheart."

Caroline huffed and walked outside with her nose up in the air. Klaus suppressed a smile. Never the less, she had elegance and pride. Hell, she was probably prouder than him!

He loved to tease and anger her with his charm. She could be as mad at him as she wanted he didn't mind.

"Let's hope we'll find them quickly." Caroline said in the car.

Klaus drove slowly towards the north of the forest. "So you can get rid of me?" Klaus smirked.

"Excellent, you got it! Turn over there."

"Why?"

"Because it's the easiest way to get into the forest and start searching from there on!?"

"Beg to disagree, love, but it is not!" He drove passed the place Caroline had pointed at. She crossed her arms and huffed: "Of course you know better!"

"Of course I do!" Klaus said simply.

Further down the road he drove up a narrow wash into the forest and stopped the car. Without another word he got out and Caroline followed after him.

She had her arms still crossed and angrily stalked after him not sensing how much Klaus was enjoying himself. They walked in silence for a long while.

Caroline stumbled over the third root and kicked it furiously. "Argh, this is ridiculous!" Neither of them had said anything before. There was no trace of a wolf, not at all. It was obvious that they weren't here.

"Really…" Klaus said ironically.

"We've been running around for hours! Stupid wolves! Why can't they just leave us alone!" Caroline complained. She was tired, cold and so hungry!

"Careful love, your lover is one of them."

"Oh no!" She raised a finger at him. "Don't even start now! I can't take it anymore!"

"Never the less I suggest you lower your voice if you don't want them to hear us!" He whispered.

Along with her anger her heart pumped the last bit of blood through her veins. She staggered: "Can we rest for a second?"

Klaus laughed hoarsely. "Rest? You must be joking!" But as he turned around he saw how pale and lucent she looked. His hard face became oddly softer. His eyes narrowed: "Are you okay?"

Caroline rubbed her face with her hands. "Starving."

Klaus looked at her for a second before he slowly stepped closer while he pulled a blood bag out of his jacket pocket and handed it over to Caroline. She straightened and just looked at it for a moment.

"Take it." He muttered.

She looked at him and back at the bag before she slowly took it. "Thank you." She whispered surprised. Her fangs pushed through and she just perforated the plastic. The red liqueur was like salvation to her aching body. She didn't know when she had last eaten something. Eagerly sucking did she almost lose it. Klaus watched her close her eyes and cherishing the red liquid of life. A rigid feeling went through his body and it caused goose bumps on his arms, but as soon as he felt it, the thing he didn't know how to name, he shook himself and turned around.

The colour returned to her cheeks.

When she had finished she put the empty bag away.

"Feeling better?" Klaus simply asked and Caroline nodded. "Then let's get going."

After another 100 yards they suddenly heard something. Their eyes met and they flashed into the same direction. Hiding behind trees and bushes they watched the pack.

There weren't many of them. They were obviously setting up their camp.

The two vampires watched them in silence. Until Caroline spotted a familiar face.

Her breath hitched. "Tyler!" She whispered and was about to move.

"Caroline, no!" Klaus hissed and tried to hold her back but it was already too late because she had stepped out of hiding and called out his name: "Tyler!"

He stopped and stared at her bewildered. "Care!"

"You are back!" She whispered.

"What are you doing here?" He asked surprised and Klaus stepped out of hiding as well.

"Well, mate if this isn't a big surprise!"

Tyler scowled. "Klaus!"

The original vampire smirked. He just wanted to get rid of this mutt and the only reason he wasn't dead yet was…Caroline, he admitted. She would never forgive him and he wouldn't want to never be able to talk to her again.

"Since when are you back?" Caroline asked.

The other wolves stirred and scowled at the vampires. Klaus watched every one of them and tried to memorize their face as quickly as possible.

"I came with the pack." Tyler answered and Caroline looked a bit taken aback. "And you never considered telling me that you are back? That you are okay?"

Klaus noticed every glance of the pack members. There was a rather large one, probably the alpha whose eyes wandered shamelessly from him to Caroline and back again, but Caroline didn't notice.

"Caroline…"

"Tyler, why? What…"

"Let's talk about it later." He said and Klaus stepped closer to Caroline as he watched the wolves to move.

"Come on, love, let's go!" Klaus gently pulled her at her elbow. Tyler scowled at Klaus again, but he didn't retort. Caroline looked at Tyler with wide eyes and slowly shook her head before she let Klaus pull her away.

Klaus held her fiercely by the arm and practically dragged her back to the car.

"Are you insane!?" He yelled. "What the hell was that?"

"What?" She snapped.

"What the bloody hell did you think to just barge in there like that!?"

"What is your problem?"

"Now they know we have been looking for them! They know we are after them! You just spoiled our moment of surprise! Whatever they are after they are going to react quickly now and we have no idea what this is about!"

"Oh, god, calm down!" Caroline yelled back and stared daggers at him just like Klaus who was close in front of her. A tickle seized their bodies, like two magnets that pulled each other toward the other. They could feel each other's breath on their faces and their eyes wandered from their eyes to their lips. No one could deny the sudden tension in the air, but Klaus tore himself away from her and got into the car without another word.

Caroline woke out of her daze and tried to gain control over her senses.

* * *

Later that night it knocked at the front door and when Caroline opened it Tyler smiled at her.

"Ty." She said surprised.

"Caroline!" His voice was suddenly so different from before. It sounded relieved and an instant later he pulled her into his arms. "I am so glad to have you back!"

Caroline felt suddenly strange and pulled back: "Tyler, what is this all about!?"

They entered the house and sat down in the living room because Liz was at work.

He scooted close to her and took her hands. "I am so sorry, Caroline, but I couldn't let the pack know how much I longed to be with you again!" He tried to kiss her, but Caroline held up a hand.

"What the hell is going on? Why are you with them?"

Tyler shrugged. "I joined them. What's the big deal?"

"The big deal is that they want to destroy us!"

"Rumours, just rumours!" But Caroline squinted at him suspiciously.

"Where is Hayley?"

"Why? Caroline, there is nothing going on between us!"

"You keep telling me that, but I can't believe you Tyler!"

"Why not? Why do you believe Klaus of all people!?"

Her gut told her, she admitted to herself. She couldn't explain it. There was just this strange feeling inside her that told her that Klaus didn't lie to her. She probably should know better, but she didn't. And right now, the way Tyler acted, the way he looked at her, she couldn't help but feel herself pulling away.

"I only want to be with you Caroline!" But somehow the words sounded false from his mouth.

Caroline shook her head: "Tyler, the moment you left with Hayley…"

"It was all for you!" He defended himself. "There is nothing going on between Hayley and me!"

"But there was! Tyler, please just leave!"

* * *

"Are you sure that the plan is going to work?"

"They will act now, in fact they need to, because they would want to move before we do. So we just have to wait for them to come." The witch explained and squinted at the black sky.

"What about Tyler?"

"Leave the boy out of it!" She replied.

"Don't you think he could help us since he has got the connections?"

"Where do you think is he?"

The alpha looked around but couldn't spot Tyler. He turned around to the witch and tilted his head ever so slightly. She just smiled eerily at him.

* * *

The canvas was flawless. The surface was even and strained.

It was snow white with not so much as a tiny black spot. Thoroughly he examined it from every angle. Turning it around in his hands. It was quiet and the artist enjoyed the foreplay almost as much as the painting itself.

Gently he wiped over the linen one last time before he moved on to the paint.

While he went over the picture in his head he chose the colours one by one.

Pouring a drop of blue, black, red, green, yellow and white onto a wooden plate as he planned every detail in his mind.

The paintbrush was old and used, its brush handle covered in spots of paint and yet its tip was clean.

He dipped it carefully into the wet paint.

The first stroke was always the hardest one because there was always this tiny notion that the painting wouldn't turn out as planned.

Where to draw the first line?

How to start?

Which direction?

The brush was familiar with his work, his hands, his movements.

The directions were clear and his movements smooth.

The whole process allowed him a moment of peace.

He needed to take his mind of things.

Blue, deep royal blue filled the canvas and slowly erased the white. His movements were fluid now for once you have started you knew what to do. The brush seemed to have a life of its own, guiding his hand and dancing over the smooth surface.

What had happened there earlier?

The electric shocks that had ran through his veins as she had yelled at him yet another time. Her face as she had merely forgotten to feed enough before going into the lions dent. She was a mere danger for herself let alone for others. This strange strong feeling of…

What was this?

The coherent strokes slowly filling the white rectangle in front of him he pondered.

Blue and Black water that mirrored the cloudless night sky.

It had almost felt like a tremor of hope. But that couldn't have been…

Hope for what?

For him? In which context?

Elijah was the only one who still hoped to find his brother again. _Well, brother if you'd stop backstabbing me!_

The strokes became fiercer.

The memories threatened to drown him.

Only one way to finally get over this liability.

He finally had to get her into his bed in order to get her out of his system. The chase would be over he would have had his fun and Caroline the night of her life. End of story.

Maybe then he could finally leave this rotten hole and pay more attention to New Orleans.

Only problem could be Bekah and her infatuation with the younger Salvatore.

* * *

"How could you let him see you?" Damon yelled.

"I do agree darling, that wasn't your smartest move!" Kol said shaking his head.

"I am sorry, okay? How many times do I have to tell you!" Caroline waved her hands through the air and huffed. "They know now that we are up to something." Damon went on but Elena interrupted him and put her arms around Caroline's shoulders. "Stop yelling at her!"

"She ruined our moment of surprise!" Rebekah said and Caroline started to feel really bad. She bit her lip and threw a glance at Klaus who hadn't yet said anything. He met her glance briefly.

"We should rather think about a new plan!" Stefan interjected and Elijah nodded at him.

"Then what's the plan, hm?" Rebekah snapped.

"Life bait!" Kol grinned and cocked his eyebrows at Caroline. She glared at him and tried to swallow the angry tears. "Leave me alone, it's not like I initiated the end of the world!"

"You sure about that?" Klaus said and stared at her indifferently.

There were angry creases on her forehead and a stinging pain shot through her body. She raised her nose and left the house.

Elena groaned. "Are you happy now?"

Elijah watched Klaus who didn't move an inch. "Caroline!" Elena yelled and walked after her.

The remaining six vampires listened for the front door before they continued.

"Well dear sister, wanna take off after your girlfriends?"

"Shut up, Kol!" She retorted.

"Can we go back to business now?" Damon asked bored.

"We have to act fast!" Stefan said.

"We take one of them!" Klaus said. "It's as easy as that."

Elijah put a finger onto his lips and thought about it for a mere second. "Beg to disagree brother, but I don't think that is such a good idea!"

"We just torture it out of them!" Kol agreed. "I can't see any other way, can you Elijah?"

Elijah sighed and tried to reason with them. "We might not want to anger them any more."

"I say let's go get ourselves a wolf!" Damon said, but Stefan raised his voice to side with Elijah: "They have got a witch on their side and we don't know what they are after!" He had stepped next to Elijah.

"So? We have one too, remember?" Damon replied.

Rebekah stepped over to Klaus. "Exactly! Anyways what is a simple pack against all of us?" She would always stay at Klaus' side, no matter the plan.

Damon walked closer to them as well and shrugged at Stefan and Elijah. "It pains me but I agree with Barbie here." Rebekah quickly kicked his legs away so that Damon ended up on the floor once again. "Oh come on, this gets kinda old!" He just said and stood up again.

Kol sniggered but moved over to them.

The two groups stared at each other from across the room.

"This looks like a yes to me!" Klaus stated satisfied.

* * *

"Rebekah, you'll be the distraction." Klaus decided.

"The blonde distraction." Kol chuckled. "Well this is somehow ironic, don't you think?" Kol teased his brother who moved in the blink of an eye to snap his neck. He didn't want to hear another word about Caroline. "Come on let's go!" Klaus mumbled and walked ahead of Rebekah who squinted at her brother. He wasn't well and acted very impatient and short tempered. She sensed that something was troubling him, but it was probably just the pack.

* * *

"Tell me what you are up to!" Klaus said menacingly and bowed over the wolf tied up to a chair. They had tortured him for three hours now but the wolf was stubborn and strong despite his small body frame. His skin was a flaming red from the ropes soaked with wolfsbane.

He set his jaw and groaned: "Never!"

He looked up into the hybrid's blank face.

It had been easy to snatch the wolf away. He was still young and it had been easy for Rebekah to get his attention in the streets of the small town. She had smiled and flirted with him until Klaus could simply knock him out.

"What do you know?" He screamed and the wolf just spit into his face. "Go to hell!"

In that moment it was as if a switch turned inside of Klaus. His eyes turned yellow and he snapped the guy's neck.

"What the hell?" Damon started and groaned. "You do know that he is dead now, right?"

Klaus stared at the dead body and his chest rose and fell with every angry breath he took. His eyes were cold and without another word he went upstairs.

Kol grinned but shrugged at Damon who raised his eyebrows.

"Forgot to take his pills this morning?"

* * *

Upstairs Klaus ran into Caroline who frowned at his angry face. "What happened to you?"

He scowled at her. "Leave it Caroline. You did enough!"

Her mouth dropped and she instinctively held his arm as he passed. "Stop accusing me, as if you are better than me, because guess what, you are not!"

He flashed her against a wall. "Don't dare to…"

"What? Yell at you!?" Anger rose inside her. Her frown deepened and she gnawed her teeth.

He backed off merely an inch but it gave Caroline air to breathe.

"I could kill you with only a snap of my fingers!" He growled but Caroline held his stare.

"Then why don't you do it already?"

He wrinkled his nose before he turned around to walk away but not without answering: "You will find your end soon enough if you go on like this!"

"Conceited old man!" Caroline mumbled.

Klaus furiously wheeled around: "Excuse me!?"

"You heard me!" She yelled back at him and stormed out the door. "Argh!"

Klaus stared with screwed eyes after her. _Who the hell did she think she was!?_

She was lucky that he hadn't killed her yet! He knew he should have! _Stupid child!_

* * *

Elijah had watched his brother all is life. Yes, he had always been lonely but he had never really figured out how unhappy he really had been over all these years. Right now it was written plainly all over his face. He was unhappy and maybe even miserable.

Elijah watched Niklaus leave the house. He got into his car and drove off.

It pained him to see him like this and even more when he figured that no one seemed to notice. Kol would never get the idea and Rebekah was too much occupied with herself.

But Niklaus would never admit it or accept any help.

But maybe Caroline Forbes was willing to listen to him and look at Niklaus from another perspective. Elijah had listened to their exchange in the hallway. It was worth the try. None of them had nothing to lose anymore except for a bad reputation maybe.

The ice cubes clanked against the glass in his hand as he twirled it around.

He watched the rear lights of his brother's car as he drove off.

There were footsteps and Caroline opened the door to the study. She didn't seem to be surprised to find Elijah for she just slammed the door and sat down into a red leather covered chair. _Why the hell did his behaviour bother her? He was grumpy, short tempered and cruel._

"I don't understand him! Why the hell is he behaving like this!" Caroline sighed. "Why can't your brother be a little more like you, Elijah?"

Elijah chuckled at her question. "You wouldn't want that. Niklaus is…difficult, I admit, but you see he wasn't always like this…"

She shouldn't care. Seriously! But Caroline couldn't help the curiosity. She straightened her back and considered for a moment. "Will you tell me?"

Elijah smiled kindly. Caroline did really like him she had to admit.

"When we became vampires it was hard to cope. Niklaus wanted us to stay together as a family, but you see Finn left after Niklaus had killed our mother in short temper. Kol and him were always bickering about our control because Kol loved what we had become and he lived our strength as much as he could, but Niklaus didn't want to get discovered and rightly so, but Kol wouldn't listen and provoked Niklaus every day. Especially after that night when Niklaus had made a mistake he didn't stop to anger him. Kol finally decided to leave, well, maybe Niklaus had driven him to that action, but never the less Niklaus was reluctant to him leaving.

The night before his departure Rebekah had lost control.

She adored Niklaus for he had always been the one to protect her and she wanted to please him as much as possible so she had avoided every temptation of blood in order to keep control, but she couldn't. She had been ashamed of herself and so Kol had persuaded her to leave with him. Niklaus was devastated. We, his siblings, were the ones who stood always by him when Mikael our father had taken his rage out on him, even though we never dared to stand up against Mikael. We were his family and everyone left him.

He lost control over us and figuring out that we were only his half siblings assured him that we didn't consider him part of the family, that we didn't love him enough to stay. He had lost his roots.

He figured out how the compulsion really worked which gave him some authority back."

Caroline had listened carefully. "But you never left him."

"No. I didn't. We did have our quarrels and spent time apart but I never abandoned him, but then again neither did Kol nor Rebekah for they dropped in regularly and then Rebekah did stay with him for most of the time. Never the less he didn't think he could keep us and rightly so I'm afraid considering everything he has done. He is no idiot, not at all. If I hadn't literally known him all my life, if I just met him I couldn't tell if I'd support him. Probably not admittedly, but he is my brother, my family. Even though his lonely soul cannot believe it."

Caroline tried to grab everything. "So, he wants to control you…he daggered you to keep you close…but why can't he trust you for not leaving him? Has he ever lost you? Has he always been this control freak then?"

Elijah bit his lip. "No, his need for control actually started after we were turned. As for his loss…"

"What happened?"

He hesitated. "I'll tell you this because I think you should know, but it is actually not for me to tell. Please ask Niklaus for any specifics, but just this much, when he lost control he killed his loved one."

Caroline gasped. "What? Oh no!"

Elijah nodded sadly. "It was tragic."

"Ja…I guess so." She was silent and thought about what she had learned.

"You are the first one in a thousand years who cared enough to ask about my brother's past. You dare to take a second look behind the facade." She felt almost embarrassed, but with Elijah there was no real embarrassment. "Forgive me if I stepped too far, I understand that you are in a difficult position, but I am glad you asked and the fact that Niklaus has not yet scared you off is pretty amazing. You don't perceive it, but Niklaus has changed or rather is about to change since he met you."

"What do you mean?"

"As I have spoken to him last night I glimpsed pieces of the boy he once was, tiny flickers of his past, his human self. You should ask him about the painting he is doing at the moment…"

She nodded silently and caught herself wondering who this Klaus was? Or Niklaus? Or was it Nik?

Could it be that he was not as bad as she had thought?

That his nature was actually a different one?

After a moment she spoke again, but her voice was very quiet and pensive. "He doesn't trust himself…isn't that so, Elijah? He has made a horrible mistake and he doesn't trust himself not to do it again, that's why he keeps you close… in order not to lose another loved one, although it's the wrong way…"

Elijah smiled at her warmly. "You've gotten to know him over the last few days a bit, so you tell me. Caroline you have a bright mind and I mean that in ambiguous ways. I wouldn't want to see you hurt so please be careful about my brother and I am not only saying this for your sake but also for my brother's. I don't know if any more damage can be done, but…you know what I mean."

Caroline nodded. "Of course…Thank you, Elijah, for telling me."

"You are very welcome."

* * *

_Thanks for reading!=)_

_Have a lovely evening!_


	4. Chapter 4

_So, here we go again.=)_

_Happy reading!_

* * *

They hadn't told anyone what they were up to. No one needed to know.

The three girls put up candles around the whole room. They were the only light source in the dark old mansion. The wood creaked and cracked as if someone was walking around, but there was no one there except for the three girls. The dead witches from the past whispered in the air and chills ran down Caroline's arms and back. Elena mirrored her worried look that wandered around the room even though they knew that they wouldn't be able to see anyone.

Bonnie took her place inside the circle of candles which she ignited with a simple snap of her fingers. She took a deep breath. "Okay, ready?" She asked and glanced at her friends who nodded.

The young witch started to mumble foreign words. She had stretched out her hands and the flames shot up into the air. Her voice was dark and low as she recited the spell.

Bonnie, Elena and Caroline had decided to try to find out on their own about the pack's plans. They wanted to try a spell that should allow Bonnie to invade someone's mind. She would use the connection in order to read the plan there.

The candle flames danced wildly always matching Bonnie's voice. The air grew cold and Caroline hugged herself. There were more whispers that sounded quite menacing and nervously she looked around to see if there was really no one present. How much she wished to be in her warm comfortable bed right now instead of inside this creepy old witch house. Bonnie kept moving her lips even though a fine line of blood ran out of her nose.

Elena glanced uncomfortably at Caroline. This had never been good a good sign!

There were gushes of wind sweeping through the room and Bonnie raised her voice as if she wanted to drown something or someone out. There was a bad feeling in Caroline's stomach and she wanted nothing more than to escape this scary place.

Suddenly Bonnie stopped chanting and without a warning she dropped to her knees first before she fell onto the floor.

"Bonnie! Bonnie, what's wrong!?" Elena screamed and hurried over to her. Caroline looked shell shocked at the unconscious witch. Elena put her arms around her and pulled her up while Caroline knelled down next to them. "Oh my god! I knew this was a bad idea!"

A moan escaped Bonnie's throat and she slowly sat up holding her head. Blood trickled out of her nose. Headaches pained her. "I…"

She tried to breathe and stared at her hands turning them over and over while her face grew very pale. "Bonnie?" Caroline grew frightened as well as if Bonnie's feelings were contagious. "What's wrong!?" Elena bit her bottom lip.

Tears filled Bonnie's eyes as she stared at her two best friends. "She took my powers." She mumbled almost inaudibly. The girls' eyes widened. "What?" Elena whispered and swallowed.

Caroline had put her hands in front of her mouth. Tears ran down freely Bonnie's cheeks now. "My powers are gone!" She cried and sobbed. "The witch expected us to try something like this!" Elena hugged her immediately and let Bonnie hide in her shoulder.

"How could she expect this!?" Caroline asked and her feelings changed from fear to bewilderment.

"She must be smarter than we thought!" Elena mumbled while Bonnie kept sobbing against her shoulder. "They must have planned to take my powers." Bonnie's voice was muffled against Elena's shoulder. _Oh no_, Caroline thought. _This was so bad!_

* * *

"I don't believe it!" Damon yelled. "Klaus should have really locked you up! Both of you!"

"We just wanted to help, Damon!" Elena yelled back.

"How about talking to us before you plan to do things on your own!? Now, we have to find another witch! And I am certainly not the one who breaks the news to Klaus!" He went on, but Stefan said: "Damon, it was a good plan!"

"It would have been if they hadn't…"

"We couldn't have known, okay!?" Caroline shouted. She had failed again! Everything she did was a great big failure! She was close to tears, but she wouldn't cry in front of the others. She refused to let them see how worn out she felt.

"Where is Bonnie now?" Stefan asked and Elena answered: "She is at home."

Damon snorted: "I just don't believe it! You knew they had a powerful witch, how could you be so reckless!"

"No one could have foreseen it, Damon, not you and not Klaus!" Caroline screamed sounding a little bit desperate. How much else could she take?

Suddenly the door flew open and to everyone's surprise Tyler stalked into the room.

"What the hell did you do!?" He yelled and his eyes had the faintest glow of yellow in them.

"Oh, give me a break! What is the dog doing here!?" Damon moaned.

"You should have known that their witch would be prepared after you killed Gary!"

"Oh, well, what did I tell you?" Damon said drawing the word out as long as he could.

"You knew!?" Caroline screamed furiously at Tyler who looked suddenly a bit helpless.

"You knew they would take Bonnie's powers!?"

"I just knew that she had spelled us. Who could have known that you would do something so stupid!?" Damon wrinkled his nose while Elena's jaw dropped.

"You could have warned us anyway!" Caroline retorted at Tyler. It was incredible to believe and Caroline had hardly ever felt this betrayed. "Caroline…"

"No don't Caroline me! Tyler, you knew and you didn't tell me! Bonnie lost her powers!" Caroline couldn't control her thoughts. There wasn't one clear thought on her mind for it was all blurred and tinted with red colours. Rage filled her.

"I didn't know she would take Bonnie's powers!" Tyler tried to defend himself, but Caroline wasn't listening: "You could have warned us!" She repeated and Damon just stared at Tyler disgustedly:"I never liked you!"

Stefan had nothing to say for he just shook his head. Elena was speechless as well. Tyler was their friend, wasn't he? He knew that they would plan another move.

"On whose side are you Tyler?" Elena asked, but Tyler didn't answer right away. He looked from one vampire to the other and that was enough for Caroline: "Get out of my sight! I can't stand you anymore!" She snarled. Tyler wanted to say something but before a sound could leave his mouth she interrupted him: "That bitch first and now Bonnie has lost her powers because of you!" She walked angrily up to Tyler and pointed a finger at him. "We are finished right here!"

"But listen to me!" Tyler tried to reason with.

"No, I don't want to listen to your crap anymore!" She grabbed her purse and left the house.

In all her fury Caroline didn't know what she did. She was blinded by anger and the feeling of huge and utter betrayal.

"And there goes the avenging angel. I suggest you better leave." Damon said gravely and Stefan nodded: "If Klaus finds out you are dead."

"So he is still after Caroline?"

"Tyler, just go!" Elena urged and shoved him towards the door.

* * *

It was already dark outside as Caroline stomped through Mystic Falls. She was still angry and it was all over her fierce pace. The anger filled her stomach but at the same time she just wanted to scream, because of the pain she felt. She had loved Tyler and even though she had ended things with him after she had heard about him and Hayley. Her heart hadn't fully let him go. How could he have betrayed her so much!? Not only her, but also Bonnie and Elena! Her heels made a loud clanking sound on the floor. It carried through the night like shots from a machine gun. Her blond curls danced up and down her shoulders.

Suddenly someone whistled behind her. "Well, 'ello there."

Caroline huffed and rolled her eyes. "Go away!" She neither turned around nor stopped walking.

"Uuh, feisty!" The man said and Caroline heard his footsteps following her. She rolled her eyes. _Seriously! _

"What a lovely backside! Come on honey, join me for a drink!" He had caught up with her and grabbed her arm now. Caroline twirled around in the blink of an eye and twisted the man's arm. He cried out in pain and looked shocked at Caroline's face. There were veins pulsing under her eyes and her teeth were sharp and edgy. "I said leave me alone!" She snarled menacingly and squeezed his throat while she compelled him. The fear was evident in the man's eyes. White hot fear.

On instinct Caroline drew her lips back and barred her teeth. The man's head grew red and he opened his mouth in a soundless scream. His heart pumped the blood through his veins frantically.

Her gaze suddenly dropped to his veins under her hands. His pulsing veins filled with red hot liquid.

Fresh. Red. Hot. Delicious.

Her fingertips felt the drumming rhythm. Her breathing hitched and her throat burned like fire.

Out of her mind she dove forwards and buried her fangs inside his artery. She moaned as the lovely blood filled her mouth and ran down her throat easing the burning sensations. She sucked and favoured the blood. It was so warm and comforting and everything inside her yearned for it. Every drop that ran down her throat made her stronger and the satisfaction grew and grew. There was no way to stop.

Then the body dropped lifelessly onto the floor and a wave of shock hovered in the air.

She covered her mouth with her hands and trembled as she slowly realised what had just happened.

What had she done?

* * *

When Caroline got home her guts felt like they were tearing themselves apart. It hurt!  
It hurt so much and she cried out! What had she done? What the hell had she done?

Why had she been so stupid? A sobbed escaped her throat. An innocent man!

She had killed an innocent man! She hadn't meant to even tough he had been creepy. But she had never wanted to kill anyone ever again! Never the less she had lost control tonight. She had been too upset even to notice!

Caroline sat down on her bed and burried her face behind her knees. This was all her fault!

Then a voice suddenly whispered to her in her head.

_Your intentions don't matter in this case…_

She shook her head wildly.

_You know what to do…_

The voice almost sang to her, but Caroline shook her head wildly. The tears soaked her clothes.

_Come on, Caroline, no more worries…_

She wouldn't have to worry anymore?

_It is so easy…_

Was it really? She sniffed.

_Of course it is! You just have to dare it…_

Nothing would matter anymore, right?

_No fear young vampire…_

But she thought of Elena, of what she had become…Did she want that?

_You will be better than Elena…_

Caroline tried to weigh out her options…flip the switch?

Her eyes burned and her heart felt like it was about to explode. There was pain and despair everywhere. She didn't want to live like this!

_Then do it…_

She wouldn't have to trouble herself over Tyler or Klaus ever again for she wouldn't have feelings for either of them. She could be indifferent to them!

_Turn it off…_

Caroline closed her eyes and opened them again after a deep breath.

Her eyes were dark and menacingly. There was an eerie smile on her lips and a chuckle escaped her lips. A low chuckle that became louder and louder until it was a powerful roaring fit of laughter.

_Show time…_

* * *

Klaus's mobile rang. The display told him that it was Stefan Salvatore.

He rolled his eyes.

"Stefan, I am in no mood for any more drama, so don't even ask!"

Stefan had told him about two days ago that Elena, Caroline and Bonnie had been stupid enough to go for the witch themselves and that Bonnie had lost her powers in the course of it. Klaus had been furious! In order to find another witch he had left town immediately even though he had seriously wanted to snap the three girls' necks for it. They had no more element of surprise on their side and the fact that they had fought with Tyler Lockwood over it had even robbed them of a potential spy.

"Klaus, you probably might want to come back, there's something you should know."

Klaus groaned. "What is it? Now don't tell me someone else provoked the pack again or got kidnapped or whatever!"

Stefan hesitated: "I don't want to tell you over the phone. It is better if you come here."

Klaus set his jaw and threatened: "Stefan I am warning you not to waste my time!"

"I am not wasting your time here! I'll see you soon!" He hang up and Klaus felt like throwing his phone away. Heads would roll if someone had overstepped another line! Angrily he turned around to go for his car. He hadn't found the witch he was looking for yet, but as frustrating as it was he had to go back to Mystic Falls first.

Hours later as he arrived at the boarding house and he really wondered by now what was going on.

"I really hope that this is important!" He growled.

The Salvatores were gathered in the living room, along with the doppelganger and even Elijah. "Brother…?" Klaus asked as Elijah stepped out of the shadows. The older one nodded. "Hello Niklaus."

"What is going on?" He asked suspiciously, but before anyone could give him an answer the door opened again and Tyler entered. Klaus's features hardened and a low growl escaped his throat. Why the hell had he ever allowed that mutt to return?

He breathed. "What the hell is going on!?"

"Niklaus…" Elijah said warningly.

"Caroline…" Stefan started but was interrupted by Tyler: "What about her? Where is she? I haven't seen her for days!"

Damon answered cockily: "Looks like Blondie hit it off." Klaus and Tyler frowned at him, for they were the only ones who didn't know what was going on.

"She turned her humanity off." Stefan explained.

"She did what?" Tyler asked.

Klaus laughed out loud. "Did she finally?"

"This is not funny, Klaus!" Elena barked at him and Tyler and Stefan stared angrily at him as well.

He was just thrilled and couldn't wait to see Caroline react on her pure instincts. How would this new version of her react when she saw him?

"Oh, I beg to disagree because this is almost sarcastic!" He was gleeful, because no one had ever thought her capable of this. No one had ever believed sweet Caroline to become a monster, since she had always managed so well from the beginning on.

"This is all your fault!" Tyler yelled at Klaus.

"I'd be quiet if I were you." Klaus growled.

"It's both of your faults." Elijah said.

"Mine too." Stefan said quietly. Damon rolled his eyes: "Seriously?"

"She could have needed a friend. Why the hell would she want to turn her feeling off? Her of all people?"

"Then it's my fault too." Elena said quietly. "I was too busy with Bonnie to care about her."

"I really don't want to stop you from blaming yourselves, but there is a wild vampire on the loose, causing trouble." Damon said.

Klaus had his arms crossed in front of his chest and was grinning smugly.

"Would you stop grinning!?" Tyler snapped.

"Niklaus, I think you haven't yet understood the impact of this."

"Elijah, would you kindly enlighten me?"

But instead of answering Elijah smiled at him wisely which made Klaus frown.

* * *

They looked everywhere but Caroline was nowhere to be found, although she left trails of dead campers everywhere. No human dared to leave town unarmed. Sheriff Forbes was at her wits end and luckily no one had dared to tell her that her daughter was responsible for all the killing going on. Stefan and Elena had convinced her that Caroline had gone to visit Bonnie at one of her cousins.

They had to find her fast, before the local police couldn't put a lid on it anymore. The case would be removed from them and Special Forces would come to town, snoop around and sooner or later vampires would be on the run.

Ironically the pack's area wasn't ravished, so at least that bit of sense had remained in Caroline.

Tyler had seen her in the woods only three days after she had changed, but she had escaped him. Her cold eyes haunted his dreams. Nothing from his Caroline was left and Tyler felt somehow responsible for it.

The situation had become very serious and was about to get out of hands, so Klaus decided to put more effort into the search since no one had managed to get a hold on her.

He sent one of his best hybrids on the search along with him.

After one day they finally discovered her in the neighbouring town in a night club, dancing and drinking. Her drinking habits however included not only alcohol.

He walked straight up to her to the bar: "Well, well, if it isn't former Miss Mystic Falls."

She turned to him and he held his breath. She looked ravishing.

Her black tight clothes didn't leave anything to imagination, her curls were perfectly in place and her makeup was dark and daring. Her whole attitude screamed danger.

"Look what the cat dragged in." She answered coldly.

Klaus had been looking forward to seeing Caroline run on instinct, to act like her true nature's self, but suddenly he felt repulsed, however he couldn't yet say why exactly.

She leaned over the bar and compelled the bartender: "Why don't you get my friend here a drink? And I wouldn't mind a sip myself." The man stretched out his hand and Caroline bit his wrist without any second thoughts.

Klaus scoffed. "Seriously?"

She licked the blood of her lips.

"Didn't someone tell you the first vampire rule? Not to get oneself exposed!?"

She grinned and shrugged. "Why should I care?"

"Because love…" He came closer and pointed a finger at her heart. "Someone might put a stake into your heart."

She also moved closer. Their bodies met and suddenly there was a lot of tension in the air. It became increasingly hot and Klaus fought down the desire to flirt with her.

"And?" Her sweet breath on his face didn't make it easy for him. But it was far from clouding his mind, not tonight.

He grew angry at her indifferent answer. "You are coming home with me!"

He grabbed her wrist but she yanked it away. "Too bad, because I don't want to!"

"Caroline! Be sensible!" His hybrid stepped up behind Caroline, surrounding her.

Her eyes flashed at him.

"Oh I am! I am a vampire and I am finally not afraid to act on it anymore and even if I get killed, I am already dead and if you think I will hold myself back because none of you lot wants to be exposed than I suggest you better leave."

"Are you threatening me?" He asked incredulously.

"I guess I am." She smiled sweetly and wheeled around. The human blood gave her so much strength and along with the moment of surprise she somehow managed to bury her hand in the hybrid's chest. She swiftly pulled his heart out and dropped it to the floor. "Opps!" She said.

The body dropped dead to the floor but strangely no one seemed to notice. Klaus was too surprised to act. He looked at her. Into her face and all he saw was darkness.

A handsome man with his girlfriend on his arm walked passed, but Caroline stopped him. "Uuuuhhh." She looked him in the eyes and her pupils dilated: "Dance with me!" As his girlfriend wanted to protest she simply snapped: "Shut up and piss off!"

Klaus couldn't say a word. For once he was speechless and his throat tightened.

The Caroline he knew was gone.

* * *

Back at the mansion Klaus paced in his room.

Her face. He couldn't forget her indifferent face! Her dark eyes that usually held so much light in them! It had been as if someone had just blown out a candle.

He felt torn apart, as if he was spiralling downward and he didn't know why.

He breathed loudly and groaned. His glass hit the wall and scattered into a thousand pieces. "Argh!"

The air left his lungs through his teeth angrily.

Elijah suddenly walked into the room silently. "I take it your search was successful." His voice was soothingly. Klaus' muscles were tensed and he balled his fists. His nails dug painfully into his palms.

"She's gone Elijah." He whispered. Elijah bit his lip, because he had seen this coming: "What do you intend to do now, Niklaus?"

Klaus walked over to the fireplace and put a hand onto the mantelpiece starring into the flames.

"We have to stop her…at any cost."

Elijah frowned. "Brother…"

"We have no choice Elijah!" He looked at him and there it was again. The look of human pain in his eyes Elijah had detected earlier. The pain of the man who he once was. Elijah stared at him and he felt almost shocked to see his brother like this for this was a very unfamiliar sight. With all his being Elijah hoped, that despite Klaus' anger he was still sane enough not to hurt Caroline at any cost. He hoped that he would try to reason with her anew. There was a slight possibility that she was what he had been looking for for a thousand years and Elijah loved him too dearly to just give up on him. He would stop Niklaus himself if he had to.

"Brother, I beg you to give her another chance."

Klaus set his jaw and just stared at his brother for a while before he left the house. Elijah sighed and walked over to the window to stare into the garden. His senses detected Rebekah as soon as she walked down the landing outside of the room. She came to stand in the door frame. "I heard about Caroline." She said, but Elijah didn't answer. "Is Nik going to end her miserable life then?"

At this he spun around and tilted his head. "I wish you wouldn't mean that. Where is Kol?"

Rebekah shrugged. "Out of town. I don't know."

Niklaus had always tried to keep his family together because he feared that he might lose them. With Rebekah hardly caring and Kol not at all, it was difficult to convince his brother of the opposite. He had to change first in order to let others be changed and if Elijah's feeling was right then Caroline would play a very important role in this.

* * *

So Klaus sought her out again in another town an hour away from Mystic Falls.

He needed to stop her, even if it meant ending her. He had told himself this over and over again as if he needed persuasion himself.

The scene he was about to witness told him as well that there was no other way.

Caroline was fighting in a dark alley with a stranger. Klaus heard them as if he was standing next to them.  
It was a vampire whose hunting ground she had invaded.

She had learned a lot during the last weeks. Caroline might still be a baby vampire but she didn't fight like one anymore. Her skills weren't brilliant but rather sloppy, but she was quick and that was her greatest advantage. She threw the other vampire into a wall and ripped his heart out in merely five seconds. By anyone else Klaus would have felt impressed, but with Caroline he felt differently.

"Caroline!" Klaus stared at her bewildered as he stepped out of hiding, but Caroline just shrugged. She couldn't care less about another dead vampire. "There are enough others out there."

He flashed in front of her and cupped her cheek starring intently into her eyes. "Sweetheart." And he saw nothing. No light. Just emptiness.

No reaction at all to his touch or his words and as much as he hated to admit it, he loathed it.

This wasn't his Caroline.

And suddenly he figured that Elijah had known it all along, Nik had known it deep down inside of him as well, but again not admitted.

Caroline was his link to humanity and without her…what would become of him?

She hit his hand away and something broke inside of him. He knew he had to kill her.

"The hybrid was my friend." Klaus snarled out of coherency.

"Friend? You have friends?" She scoffed.

"Caroline, you don't want to stay like this." He tried and his voice sounded almost pleadingly.

"Actually I do!" Her eyes were dark and her veins pulsed under her eyes. "What do you want to do against it?"

"I am going to kill you!" He growled and flashed forward to grab her throat. But his gut clenched and scolded him a liar. He stared at her and imagined how he would rip her heart out of her chest. It wouldn't take much to do it. Not at all.

But his arms wouldn't obey him. His hands started to tremble and the next thing he knew was the sound of her snapping neck.

It snapped and Klaus watched with a gut wrenching feeling how her unconscious body hit the ground.

Her eyes were closed and she looked almost peaceful. Her blond curls were spread out around her head like a halo.

He closed his eyes and tried to grab a clear thought.

He had to do something!

He had to try again!

One more try, Niklaus!

One more try! It was as if he heard Elijah's voice told him to do so.

He couldn't remember to ever have felt quite this desperate and he wondered on what kind of road he actually was. How could Caroline have such a strong hold over him?

He kicked the dirt on the street and scolded himself for not having left town when he had still had the chance to do it!

* * *

"The witch left town and she doesn't seem to be coming back soon." A wolf reported to his alpha and the witch. The two smiled at each other satisfied.

"Everything according to plan." The witch said.

The alpha crossed his arms and squinted at her. "You do have an awefully lot of luck." He said.

Her eyes bore into his and a chill ran down his spine. Witches were something he didn't understand and he felt insecure about it. He had no evidence that she was truely on their side and it made him nervous. "You don't trust me!" She said amused and went back to her herbs.

"I don't trust anyone. How did you know the Bennett witch would try to invade someone's mind?"

The witch smiled to herself. "Because I know the young Bennett witch. I know how she works." She said mysteriously.

"What about the other vampire? How did you know about her?"

"Oh, that was just sheer luck!" She just shrugged. "I didn't plan it, but it is a perfect development! Klaus will be so much distracted that we can use it against him. We can use her against him!" Her eyes gleamed and she chuckled at her own thoughts. "But we have to be careful about Tyler. He still cares about her."

"Don't worry, he also has a thing for Hayley which we can use against him."

"We have to keep him distracted until we can use him." The witch agreed.

"So, how do we procede now?"

"All good things to those who wait!" The witch smirked at the wolf.

* * *

_Thank you so much for reading!=)_

_And I would also really like to thank all of my followers and reviwers!_


	5. Chapter 5

_Since I am still on holliday this week I have time to post the next chapter already, and the sixth will be up at the weekend, but I unfortunatelly can't promise you to keep up this pace! I will do my best however=)_

_Then I want to thank_ **KlarolineKolenaDaroline** _for the review because it gave me another idea, so I rewrote this chapter for another time and added an additional scene.=)_**  
**

_Thanks also to everyone who is following this story! You are amazing!_

_Happy reading!_

* * *

Klaus had locked her up for a day until Caroline regained consciousness again. Every bone in her body ached as she tried to stand up. Her bones cracked and she groaned in pain. It was dark and there was just a faint streak of light falling through a tiny barred window high up on a wall.  
The walls were bare and as damp as the air. Where the hell was she?

At first she couldn't remember what had happened. The air was so heavy and wet that it made her shiver. There was a faint scent of mould. As she tried to open the door to the last memory in her head it painted itself in front of her eyes. Klaus!

She became furious and tried to break out or her prison which was just a feeble attempt for the cellar of the mansion was vampire and werewolf proof. She tried the bars in front of the window even though she knew there was no use. There was no way out of here. She was trapped. The young vampire hit the door angrily.

"Klaus, you useless coward! Let me out!" Caroline knew that he would hear her anyway and she hoped that he cared for her enough to make it bother him. That it would bother him so much that he wouldn't have a chance but let her out of her prison.

So she started screaming. A loud screeching painful scream that set someone's teeth at edge.

Klaus heard the screams but he didn't let it bother him. He drowned them out and went about his business, but he hadn't considered that Caroline had so much power of endurance.

The screams and whines and sometimes cries of despair lasted through the whole night. None of the originals found a single moment of peace.

"Nik! Shut her up immediately or I will do it myself!" Rebekah yelled and practically ran into the living room where her brother sat as if he was carved out of stone. He didn't react at all and she snapped her fingers. "Niklaus!"

"What is your problem, Bekah?"

"What my problem is? Are you deaf!?" She yelled, but Klaus just sipped his blood. "Fine, if you are not doing anything against it then I will!" She had almost reached the door when Klaus flashed in front of her. "You will do none such thing!"

Rebekah stared daggers at her brother. "If Kol was here he had ripped her heart out after merely five minutes of screaming." She said and made her regret about it plain in her voice. She tried to stare her brother down but Klaus stared just back at her with cold eyes. "What is it with you? Kill her already and free yourself of her! Nik." Her tone was almost pleading. "You wouldn't have to bother about her ever again."

Klaus ground his teeth. He would be free and could finally let go of this whole town of amateurs as he had called them before. When her brother didn't react Rebekah made a decision: "I want her gone Nik! It is either me or her! If she is still here in the morning I'll be gone for good!" She stepped around Klaus and flashed upstairs. Klaus' face fell and he buried his head in his hands. He listened to his sister packing a bag before she left the house within merely five minutes.

He guessed that she would spend the night at the Salvatores.

Elijah had overheard the argument with attentive ears. He stood in the kitchen and stared into thin air while his ears struggled to hear everything. He knew that his brother wasn't as cold hearted as he pretended to be. Caroline's wailing tore at his nerves but he simply couldn't bring himself to kill her. There was a spark of hope inside him that told him to wait.

The reason why Elijah didn't complain about Caroline was because he really hoped Niklaus wouldn't act as impulsively as he had always done before. He hoped his brother could somehow draw up enough patience for Caroline to recover, but it didn't look too well. Now that Rebekah, his beloved sister, had stood up to him and threatened him to leave his side his patience might be crumbling.

Elijah sighed. Rebekah was smart and her arguments were unbeatable! Niklaus would be free if he ended her, but to what cost, Elijah asked himself.  
Could he punish himself even more than he already did? If Niklaus turned his emotions off Elijah was almost certain that there was no way he would ever be able to turn them on again especially if the only thing that held him together at the moment would be gone for good.  
Caroline was the only one who was reaching him, even though his family was the most important thing to him ever, Caroline had an as strong hold over him as did Rebekah.

As quietly as possible Elijah walked into the living room to watch his brother's struggle.

Klaus didn't know on whose side he was.

He didn't want to disappoint Rebekah but he simply couldn't kill Caroline just like that even though he pretended that he could. The fact that he hadn't done it already proofed that he was dependent on her. It was the reason why he had threatened to kill her in the first place.

He didn't want anyone to know that he had a weakness, that he was dependent on this young blond vampire. By killing her instantly no one would have ever doubted that he was the most powerful creature in the world and that nothing could stop him nor would he let anyone ever stop him. Caroline was a thread to his existence by acting so savagely and he was the one who always got every thread out of the way without blinking.

However this time he had blinked and he had never done it before.

It scared him and he was about to lose his way simply because he had never done it before.

This was new to him and he wanted to end it as soon as possible. He had to do something and Elijah hoped that he was the one who could get through to Caroline. She was too smart to be trifled with and if there wasn't the slightest attraction she felt for Niklaus she would have turned her back on him already. But she was still around and there had to be a reason for that.

However there was another reason why Klaus had wanted to end her immediately. Something only a few vampires knew.

"Do you think it is already too late, Elijah?" Klaus mumbled and stared into the darkness in front of the window. Caroline was still screaming down in the basement. "You know that someone as bright as her needs the light."

"I know." Elijah said. Bright shining vampires like Caroline could never last long without their emotions on. They were both aware of it. "You have to act fast Niklaus, whatever you decide to do."

Klaus sighed and nodded. A vampire like her would lose its light forever the longer it stayed without emotions.

"It might be already too late for her." Klaus mused and Elijah detected the faint note of fear in his voice. Caroline was strong, but only because of her light. If she had lost it forever then she wouldn't survive long with her emotions back on again. Live would be unbearable for her, simply too depressive.

"You will never know if you don't try it."

Niklaus was dependent on her light that could become his guidance through the darkness.

* * *

Two hours later that night he made his way down into the cellar. The door was heavy but he yanked it open without any strain.

Caroline smirked at him: "There he finally comes." She mocked.

"Yeah, well your ranting was most amusing."

"Let me out!" Caroline snarled. "Or I will continue what I started."

He stepped closer. "What if I just let you do it until you desiccate?"

She licked her lips and chuckled. "You won't kill me then, will you, Niklaus?" She stepped closer with an alluring look in her eyes.

"I am tempted to and believe me that Rebekah is too. I guess you angered her the most."

Caroline did another step and raised her hand to caress his cheek. "Then I have to be very quick I guess." There was a gush of wind and she was gone.

"Damn it!" Klaus cursed and raised upstairs after her . How did she always manage to distract him?

He reached her when she was in the hall. The original jumped at her and they tumbled into the living room.

He was on his feet before she was. "Caroline you need to stop this suicidal trip!"

When she was about to run again he pushed her into a wall and shielded her body with his.

"Come on, Niklaus, you have been to the dark side." She purred and the way she called him Niklaus in this dark and rough tone sounded more than disturbing to him.

"You have got to control yourself!" He hit the wall next to her head but she didn't even flinch.

"Oh come on!"

"You are going to get us all exposed!"

"Are you really afraid of that?"

Klaus growled. He simply couldn't reason with her in this state. He took her face in his hands to look for anything.  
Fear. Repulsion. Hate. Love. Passion.  
Whatever!  
But there was nothing, no light, there was just darkness and for the first time in decades he wondered if he had ever looked like this.

"You aren't still mad because of the dead hybrid, are you?"

"Believe it or not, I did like him!"

Caroline pouted sarcastically. "Awwww."

"Caroline, stop it!" He yelled crashing her back against another wall.

She just smirked. "I might like where this is heading!"

"Turn it back on!" He yelled menacingly.

"And why would I want that?"

"You are not capable of this! You'll die if you go on like this!"

"And we wouldn't want that!"

"If you want to die I can oblige you with that right now right here!" He growled in his wolf voice.

"You wouldn't!"

Another growl. He flashed to tear a chair apart and buried a piece of wood in Caroline's stomach.

She screamed out in pain.

"Don't bet on it!" He threatened and turned the piece of wood around.

She whined and yelped and Klaus let go of her. Powerless she slid down the wall. His heart clenched and he averted his eyes.

There was something inside of him that he couldn't control. He was so full of rage, although he never wanted to hurt her he was afraid what would happen if she went on like this. He needed his Caroline back, she was the only one he could turn to. Without her he was a mess. If she was to die…it hurt…the war inside of him tore at any organ. He growled in pain. He had to keep control, he couldn't kill her even though he had to. But he would have to kill himself afterwards. There would be no way around it!

While Caroline sank further down to the ground he pulled his hair in frustration.

"Why would you want me to turn it back on?" Her voice was barely audible because of the pain that seized her body when she managed to pull the stick out of her.

He had his eyes closed but didn't answer. He tried to breathe. In and out.

As if he had infected her, Caroline suddenly felt the rage too.  
"Why do you want me to turn it back on!?" She yelled at the top of her lungs.

"Because you're the only thing human about me!" He yelled back just as loudly.

Caroline gasped.

His breathing was loud and rough. Klaus panted as if he had just run a marathon and his nostrils flared.

Then his dead heart skipped a beat as he suddenly detected that there was a hint of fear, loss and sadness in her eyes.

"I might not know how to do it." She whispered. Tears of rage and anger burnt in his eyes. Just rage and anger? He felt like biting his lip to drown everything out. He couldn't take any of this anymore.

Klaus knelled down. "Yes, sweetheart, you know." He cupped her cheek. She had to. He had never ever felt like he needed anything…anything but her. "You were the only good thing in my life." He whispered.

Her eyes became bigger.

"Were?" He imagined her bottom lip to quiver.

"Yes, were. This is the end of the road, Caroline."

"Are you going to kill me?" She had asked this question before in the same desperate tone, in another life though.

"I should." He answered honestly. "But I could also just leave it up to someone else."

"Are you leaving?" She asked and Klaus nodded.

"There's nothing keeping me here." He said gruffly.

He looked into her eyes and suddenly as she blinked, he thought there was some moistness in them.

He stood up.

"You can't just leave me like that!" Her voice rose.

Klaus chuckled. "Love, you left first. Besides you seem to be very contented with who you are now."

"You can't hold any of it against me!" Her voice became louder once more and the desperate undertone pushed it to a high-pitched note.

"I don't want you like this!" He snapped.

"You have been like this before and even worse!"

They screamed and shouted at each other.

"But I could control it!"

"And I can't?"

"No!"

Her eyes flickered and she bit her lip. Suddenly he knew what he had to do. He knew where this was heading.

"You don't have it in you, Caroline. Just admit it!" He said sternly and Caroline's voice began to quiver: "I…you can't know that!"

"I do! I have seen lots of people, love, believe me. Second choices will always be just that, second choices!"

She hissed.

"You are too weak, sweetheart." He kept going.

Tears burnt in her eyes now and between her teeth she pressed: "I am not!"

Klaus shrugged pouring himself a glass of Bourbon. "Then what's bothering you, love? You can't decide what you want, can you? A liability, Caroline, aren't you?"

He saw a tear rolling down her cheek. There was a jerk going through his body and he suddenly wished he could catch that tear. It dropped and shattered into a million of water crystals on the floor.

"You might want to end your life yourself, before someone else does it for you, just an advice." He said calmly. She sniffed and then suddenly she flashed.

Klaus smiled. He downed the drink and grabbed his desk until his hands hurt and the wood cracked, just to keep him from going straight after her. She would be devastated, but she had to go through this on her own, right?

A deep growl escaped his throat. Indecisive! Since when was he indecisive?

He heard her start the engine of a car and with screeching tires she drove off.

There were footsteps in the hallway.

He poured himself another drink as Elijah entered.

"Was that Caroline?"

Klaus just made a sound while he swallowed.

"Was she crying?" Elijah frowned. Klaus cocked his eyebrows and Elijah went on: "Do you think it is wise to let her drive off like a maniac? Especially since she couldn't care less, about anything?"

Klaus stared at his brother seriously before he grabbed his keys and left. He couldn't think straight. If something happened now it would have been his fault and he would have killed her after all.

He quickly followed her in his own car.

This was nerve wracking!

Klaus drove up the road through the forest.

She would calm down and then get fully back to her senses. He had to believe in that. After all it was the usual procedure, but then again how normal was Caroline?

After the next turn he hit the brakes hard as he noticed a hole in the crash barriers. _Oh no!_

He got out of the car and stepped up to the side of the road to have a look further down the hill. He noticed Caroline's car lying on its side further down in the woods.

Klaus flashed immediately down the hill.

The car was lying on the driver's side. "Caroline?" His heart thumped.

He could hear her breathing stertorously. "Caroline."

The car lay awkwardly against a broken tree. Caroline had her eyes closed and didn't react. The tree partially pierced the car and was stuck inside it. Klaus struggled to put the vehicle back on its wheels. He yanked her door open single handedly.

"Caroline." He gently pulled her out.

Then he saw the huge red stain on the front of her shirt. A broken branch was still stuck inside of her.

He grabbed it with both hands and carefully pulled it out, trying not to scratch her heart. She winced.

And anxiety filled him.

Caroline moaned and Klaus bit into his wrist. "Come on sweetheart, one bite."

He put it to her lips, but she didn't stir. Instead a teardrop ran down her cheek. Her eyelids fluttered.

Her voice was just a hoarse faint whisper. "I am not worth saving." Her side hurt and she felt the blood leaving her body quickly. She tried to breath.

Caroline's insecurities had been a big part of her human life. That's where Klaus had been driving at.

"Don't even think about it!" He snarled and held the wrist closer to her mouth. "Come on, love don't make me regret anything." Her breathing rustled.

She looked at him, right into his determined blue eyes. She knew he would make her drink so she swallowed and then took a small sip.

"I am so horrible." She whined.

"Sh." Klaus stroked her hair. "It's okay."

"Please get me home."

"Of course, love." And without any effort he scooped her up into his arms.

The whole way over to her house she hadn't said a word. Klaus had constantly thrown side glances at her though.

Caroline was in shock. Her feelings crushed her heart, but she was too shocked to respond. When the numbness would leave her in the morning she would have to have a lot to deal with.

She didn't seem to notice their arrival at her house. Just as Klaus touched her hand lightly after opening her door she looked at him with red rimmed eyes.

"Can you walk?"

She nodded.

Klaus chewed on the inside of his cheek.

Caroline walked straight into her room and sat down on her bed.

The original silently helped her out of her shoes before he helplessly stood in front of her.

Caroline's voice was raw with many emotions. Sadness. Tiredness. Remorse. Pain.

She just stared. "You can go." She didn't want him to think that he'd have to feel obligated to stay.

Klaus squinted at her before he disappeared.

The young vampire lay down exhausted and tears started falling out of her eyes.

Always the second one and to top it all of a real killer now. Why couldn't he have just let her die? Her body shook with her sobs. The tears falling uncontrollably. Her chest was clenching in pain and when she concentrated she heard the cries of all those she had killed. So many innocent lives taken because of her personal issues. Caroline wanted to cover her ears, maybe then she wouldn't have to hear them anymore.

She startled as she felt a hand on her shoulder.

Klaus handed her a wet towel and a clean shirt.

Her eyes were asking, wondering. She sniffed.

"You didn't really expect me to leave, did you?" Klaus asked.

"Thank you." Caroline whispered into the darkness.

She woke up several times only to cry herself to sleep again.

* * *

Consciousness pulled her back out of the black abyss that had kept her in her sleep.

Her lungs filled deep with air, a habit, a human trait that has not been abandoned. She blinked into the light. She turned and stretched, snuggling deeper into the cushions. Her mind was a blank page.

She stared at the ceiling and waited, but for what she didn't know...

Her mum stepped into the doorway.

"Honey, are you up?" Liz stepped into the room and sat down next to her on the bed. "How do you feel?"

"…mum…" Her voice was hoarse. "What happened?" She frowned trying to remember what she was supposed to know.

"You…" Her mum's voice broke and her eyes filled with tears. "Klaus brought you here last night, honey. Do you remember?"

For a second there was a question mark in her eyes.

But then she remembered.

Pictures and smells flashed through her mind.

There was suddenly a huge lump in her throat and panic rose inside her. Her stomach contracted and her chest became heavy like lead. She felt sick.

"Are you all right, honey?"

Caroline tried to swallow the lump, tried to suppress her feelings. She tried not to break and nodded bravely. Liz squeezed her daughter's hand. "Do you need anything?"

Caroline's breathing hitched, but she couldn't get any air into her lungs.

"I'm so sorry." She choked. Her breathing accelerated in a panic attack. Caroline started to hyperventilate. No air. There was no air. She tried desperately to draw air through her nose.

_What have I done?_

"Caroline?" She shook her head violently. Liz became worried seeing her daughter gasp for air. Like a fish without water. She tried to get as much air into her lungs as possible.

_I am going to suffocate!_

Her dead heart beat frantically. Caroline closed her eyes and covered her ears in order to stop the hallucinations.

"Caroline, calm down! It's all right! You are all right!"

"No!" She rasped. Tears filled her eyes. "I am not!" There was pain everywhere and it felt like a thousand stakes pinching her heart.

Liz has never been a woman of many emotions. She felt overwhelmed unable to do anything, besides she didn't know what.

"Caroline, look at me." She placed her hand onto her daughter's shoulder. "You are going to be fine."

She shook her head frantically. "No no no no…"

Tears streamed down her face and she tried to draw a deep breath. Feeling the air travel through her nose, down her throat and into her lungs. She tried to keep it there, but it left her again, ragged with every sob that escaped her.

There was a knock at the door in that moment.

Liz stroked her hair. "I'll be right back. Don't worry you'll be fine."

Caroline still struggled to breathe.

It hurt Liz to see her daughter like this. But she couldn't find herself able to say anything that didn't sound wrong. It had been a real shock for her to discover that Caroline had been behind all this. It hurt. She swallowed her own tears and walked over to the front door expecting Elena or Bonnie, but instead she found herself opposite of…

"Klaus."

"Good morning Sheriff. I wanted to inquire…" He stopped midsentence and his eyes darted to the right wall from where the sound emerged. He tensed as he hurt her wailing. The sound was too low for human ears to pick up.

He looked at Liz who wordlessly stepped aside and nodded.

There was a gush of wind and Klaus was gone in a flash.

Liz closed her eyes. She thought very low of Klaus, but this was vampire business. What did you say to someone who had turned her humanity off? How was that possible anyway?

She couldn't understand it, but she was sure that Klaus could and right now she believed that he was not here to harm her daughter.

He stopped in front of her door and entered slowly at human speed. The scene was miserable.

Her shoulders were slumped forward and her face was cradled in her hands. She shuddered and sobbed loudly. She felt pain in every inch of her body. As she looked up at him, he saw her red rimmed eyes and her face was wet from her tears.

"Klaus." She mouthed for her voice was not strong enough as her breathing was still ragged.

"Sweetheart." He purred in his dark velvety voice.

He sat down in front of her and everything about him conveyed calmness. His whole appearance, his movements, his features, his voice.

"Sweetheart, look at me." He cupped her cheek. "Now I want you to take a deep breath. You can't suffocate, not at all. All is well… That's it. And again." His voice was almost hypnotizing.

"Very good. I know there's pain everywhere, as if your whole body was on fire. Now, you need to channel it." He watched her close her eyes drawing one breath after another. "Concentrate it in one area and then let it in." Her eyes shot open and there was fear in them. "You will feel pain and guilt. It's not gonna be easy, but it has to run its course. The longer you deny it the harder it will become. You have to feel it in order to be able to let it fully go and thus eternally. You have to process it, Caroline, or it will haunt you forever." Her lips started to tremble and some more sobs escaped her. "That's it, sweetheart and now let it flow."

Hot tears streamed down her face. She screamed and sobbed and strangled sounds escaped her throat. Klaus caressed her cheek. "You are going to be fine, love. Don't forget to breath. In and out."

Her head fell forward and hit his shoulder. Klaus drew a sharp breath himself as her hot tears hit his skin at the drape of his neck, soaking his collar. There were goose bumps running down his spine.

Violent shocks seized her body.

The original froze at first, but then he slowly wrapped his arms around the weeping baby vampire. Fighting down the creepy tingling anxiety in his stomach he slowly caressed her back.

They stayed like this for a long time until her sobs died down a bit, but the tears were still running freely. She couldn't stop crying, because she was still in shock.

"I am horrible!" She whined but Klaus just chuckled. "I can never face them again!"

"Don't worry, everyone of them has done just as horrible things." His scent tickled her nostrils and soothed her somehow. Her breathing started to come slowly and regulated.

"I…can…hear their screams!" His hand caressed her back and her hair:

"Don't worry. It'll stop some time."

"I don't want to go through this." She looked up and saw that he had his jaw clenched before his hands reached out to cup her face: "But you will and you can. I know it's hard, but a whole bunch of sillier vampires has made it through and so will you!"

She sniffed and another trembled breath escaped her, but the pain was durable now.

His blue eyes searched hers. "Are you all right?"

She nodded slowly, closing her eyes for a brief moment. "I can't believe what I did! All these people!"

Her body shuddered.

"Don't. You will only hurt yourself. What happened has happened. I am going to get you a tea, okay?"

She nodded.

"Okay, be right back."

* * *

Liz was in the kitchen and as Klaus entered she quickly wiped her tears away.

"How is she?"

"Do you have tea anywhere?" She showed him while Klaus went on. "She will be fine, although it is weighing down on her conscience."

"Thank you."

Klaus looked at her, but didn't respond.

* * *

He returned to Caroline with a steaming mug in his hand which she took gratefully. "Thank you."

The hot beverage was comforting and he let it flow through her whole system after she had taken a sip. She closed her eyes, trying to drown the pain and the screams out while she tried to let the silence in.

Her phone buzzed but they just ignored it. She couldn't speak to anyone, not yet.

Klaus noticed how pale she looked. Suddenly his gut clenched as he wondered if this step into darkness had affected her light. He had learned that her light was the one thing that he liked about her most. Right now something inside him was afraid that that light might be damaged.

His phone rang then and pulled him out of his pondering.

Lockwood.

The original snorted before he picked up without answering. Caroline just stared into the air in front of her, not really interested until she recognized Tyler's voice.

"Where is she?" He snarled.

"Safe."

"Where? Let me speak to her!"

"Why?"

"I don't trust you!"

Caroline's eyes widened and her breathing quickened again, however Klaus just put a hand against her cheek looking into her eyes and she immediately mimicked his breathing.

He sighed. "Hold on.-Tyler doesn't trust me with your well being." He offered her his phone, but instead of grabbing it she retreated. She couldn't talk to him.

What should she tell him?

"Too bad. She doesn't want to talk to you!"

"What did you do to her!?" Caroline heard Tyler yell.

"Brought her back!" The vampire ended the call. "I thought he was so important to you?"

She sighed. "What should I say to him?" She croaked. "I can't talk to him on the phone." Her voice quivered. Klaus tried to read her eyes, but all he saw was sadness and anxiety. No reminder of the old Caroline. He bit his lip.

All of a sudden an idea formed in his mind. She needed her light back and he would help her.

He probably needed to do this for himself as well.

"Caroline, maybe you should get out of town for a day or two." She frowned at him while she wiped her eyes. "It would certainly give you some rest and distance."

"But where should I go? I…I really don't know."

"Well, I admittedly own a residence in the forest on top of Mount Wickham, merely two hours from here." She watched him licking her salty lips. "Caroline let me take you away for two days. If you want to return sooner, then say the word and I'll take you home."

* * *

_Have a great evening!=)_


	6. Chapter 6

_So, as promised here is the next chapter.=)_

_You will get to know a totally different side of Klaus, but I tried to keep him in character. _

_I hope you like it!_

* * *

She didn't know who the man next to her in the driver seat was, but right now she couldn't care less.

She wanted to get out of here, just leave, gain distance from herself. What she needed was a holiday, a few days outside of time. Caroline didn't know anymore who she was. She felt lost and small, like she was floating on air without any course or direction. _Who was she?_

And the worst was that she didn't even know anymore who she had been!

The screams in her head were still there. Sometimes louder sometimes more subdued, but she couldn't fully turn them off. It was the worst at night when she was lying in silence in her bed, tiered from everything she had gone through she just wanted to rest, but she couldn't. The voices became louder and wouldn't let her get any of it. They yelled at her, accused her.

_Murderer._

_Vicious Vampire! _

They threatened her. _We will haunt you forever! An eternity of persecution without a quiet second!_

Every time she let the voices get to her she felt the tear drops trickle down her face. She couldn't help it. If she could she would run away from herself. Maybe hide in a dark corner and never move again. She swallowed feeling the hot tear drops emerge again.

Caroline closed her eyes in order to concentrate on her breathing instead. The panic always came with the tears, but she learned to control at least that part of her emotions.

Klaus drove slowly and quietly.

Out of the corners of his eyes he saw Caroline close her eyes while the tears left wet tracks on her cheeks. She trembled ever so lightly that no one would have noticed.

As he looked at her, he asked himself for the millionth time why he had suddenly suggested taking her away to his summer house. Elijah had asked him the same question with a knowing grin.

That damn bastard was smarter than him, again. He knew where this was heading while Klaus asked himself what this would be all about. He just knew that it was about Caroline.

He had been stupid to suggest this trip!

Why the hell did he care? He never cared about anyone other than his family.

Nothing else mattered.

But then he remembered that Caroline had been there for him before, as he had thought that Silas had stabbed him.

He would just pay her back and concentrate on getting her out of his system…he had almost laughed at himself, for that plan had been on his mind for quite a while now but he hadn't been able to act on it so far.

The road made turn after turn as they drove deeper and deeper into the forest and higher up the mountain. It was cloudy, but not cold at all. The treetops were dense as they stood close together. It almost looked like a picture out of a fairy tale. The air was crystal clear and refreshing.

The engine's sounds were quiet and smooth, purring like a cat. They didn't encounter anyone else and since the road had merged into only one way covered with pebbles they surely wouldn't encounter anyone.

Caroline opened her eyes again for the panicky feeling had subdued and now she concentrated on the road and tried to quieten the voices in her head. She didn't notice the side looks Klaus shot at her.

After another turn the trees lightened and they drove up a driveway. A rather short one, but the house it led to was more than impressive.

It looked like one built in the Victorian era. It was big and white with a patio in front of it that seemed to surround the whole building. There was something magical about it, about the way the light danced around it. It almost seemed as if the white would refract the sunrays that came through the clouds now and separated its colours into little rainbows.

Klaus killed the engine. "Well, here we are."

He opened his door and Caroline got out simultaneously gaping at the house. It looked very well looked after with even some flowerbeds around it.

Klaus smiled as he saw her admiring it. "Do you like it?"

Caroline looked at him and nodded: "It's beautiful." She whispered.

He had noticed that she hardly spoke at normal volume these days. He frowned, but just walked to the back of the car grabbing their bags.

She wanted to carry hers herself, but he just motioned for her to go inside.

The hall was big, with lengthy golden rimmed mirrors at both walls right and left. She walked through the small door at the end of it and entered the living room area. She held her breath as she saw that there were huge panorama windows in front of her. The view was magnificent!

There was a meadow behind the house that was slightly running down the mountain. In the far distance over the tree tops she saw the silhouettes of the other mountains.

As she had taken it all in she looked to her right to discover a large couch and a huge TV on the wall.

As to her left was the kitchen area as far as she could see. It was separated through half a wall while the other half was a wooden sliding door.

Klaus had watched her silently and felt quite amused actually.

"Come on I'll show you your room."

They walked back into the hall and through another door on the right that led into a library first out of which a spiral staircase led the way upstairs. They stood on a landing that was furnished with a nice little sitting area in one corner and a door on the opposite site.

To their right was a corridor that led to the seven sleeping rooms with attached bathrooms.

There was a window at the end of the corridor which faced the dense forest.

"Your room is the last one on the right side." He entered it and placed her bag on the big bed. It was a bright room, coloured in yellow and orange tones. On one wall was a big picture of what looked like a burning sun, with silver rays in it surrounded by a red and orange glow.

It looked wild and raging, but conveyed warmth.

She hadn't noticed that she had been staring at it.

"It's one of my brightest works. I can't even remember why I painted that, but admittedly my other works are rather dark, but this turned out as something totally different."

She looked at him with hollow eyes which surprisingly made him shudder. This was the warmest and brightest room in the house and he had given it to her for a reason.

"My room is just opposite of this one. Well, make yourself at home and come downstairs whenever you like." She nodded at him, muttering a low thank you.

Klaus retreated to his own room and his thoughts wandered randomly from here to there.

He didn't know what to think or what to focus on.

Caroline looked pale and had dark shadows under her eyes. He suspected that she hadn't fed much lately. He sighed.

* * *

Caroline had put her things into the drawer that stood under the painting. Why was she here?

Was there any purpose of this? Probably not…It was null and void.

The pain was pulsing inside of her, but somehow, at the same time, she felt numb. She stared into the big mirror in the bathroom. _Who was that?_

She stretched out her hand to touch the glass, but retreated before she could do so. Red rimmed absent eyes. There was something missing the strange woman that looked back at her, but she didn't know what it was. She just knew that she was a stranger to herself without any aim, road or purpose. The familiar burning returned to her eyes and she closed them so she wouldn't have to look at the stranger anymore.

* * *

He heard her footsteps on the floor, although it was a very faint sound. Caroline seemed to sneak around. Just then he noticed that it wasn't only her voice, but her steps too, just like her every move. She was being extra quiet.

He was lying outside on a sun lounger on the patio enjoying the last bit of sunshine for the day with his eyes closed he listened to the wind.

When Caroline stepped onto the patio he peeked at her and couldn't help but notice that she had been crying again. Caroline sat quietly down on the other lounger next to him. She pulled her legs up and put her arms around them.

Klaus closed his eyes again and turned his face back into the sun, his hands lay behind his head and he had shrugged out of his pair of jeans and into a more comfortable pair of trousers.

Caroline kept starring into the distance.

Klaus couldn't resist to peek at her again, because she made no sound and he actually had to make sure that she was still there. He sat up straight and faced her frowning. She glanced at him but went back to stare into nothing.

"You are awfully quiet lately."

Caroline shrugged. "Am I?" She tried to raise her voice above a whisper, but it broke and she bit her lip avoiding his stare.

Klaus blinked and suspected that she was hiding something. "Caroline, are you okay?"

She didn't respond at first, but he waited. Klaus had never considered himself a patient person, but somehow, right now, he suddenly didn't mind.

"The quieter I am the quieter they are." Klaus looked at her questioningly and the tear drops welled up in her eyes again. "I can still hear them." She sobbed. "They scream at me! They accuse me! They…will haunt me…forever." She drew a deep breath past the lump in her throat and gasped.

"Caroline." Klaus bent forward and took her hand in his. She was ice-cold as if the light had taken the warmth with it. He locked eyes with her. "You mustn't listen to them!"

"I…can't." She closed her eyes. "They are so loud!" She whispered.

"Caroline, look at me. You mustn't listen to them! I told you it was not going to be easy, but they will stop." She whimpered once and then nodded, brushing the tears away.

"How often did you turn it off?"

His eyes hardened and he turned away from her, retreating to his own lounger again while his eyes focused on an invisible spot in the distance.

"Never." He answered before he turned to look at her again. Caroline's eyes were wide open but she didn't make a sound. Never?

"But…I thought…"

Klaus scoffed.

"You did all these things…and…you…"

"I really don't want to talk about this now!" He stood up and walked inside while Caroline just stared after him. She remembered Elijah's words…and suddenly she felt sorry for him.

_Murderer!_

_Feeling sorry for the big bad wolf but not for us, do you Caroline?_

She whined covering her ears even though she knew it wouldn't help anything. "Go away!"

_Never!_

* * *

Klaus was in his studio looking at his paintings. He gritted his teeth as he splashed black colour at a canvas. It was already mostly black but not yet enough. He concentrated on the strokes and took a step backwards after every second or so to be able to look at the work from afar so as to see if it would really work out the way he had planned it. He struggled to breathe even.

He dipped the brush into the paint again.

Then after a while he noticed the noises of clinkering pots in the kitchen.

* * *

Klaus stepped into the kitchen where Caroline was rummaging through the cupboards.

"Hey. Are you hungry? I thought, maybe we could cook something…" She was insecure almost shy considering the way she looked at him.

"All right then. What do you want to do?"

She puckered her lips. "Hm, I don't know…maybe…SpagBol?"

Klaus sniggered. "All right then, but we do it the way the Italians do it which means we require fresh tomatoes, two carrots, an onion, celery, minced meat, basil…"

"Wait wait what? You can actually cook?" Two big wide eyes stared at him almost aghast.

Klaus laughed while he washed his hands. Caroline looked at him baffled. She hadn't thought he could cook…it was something so…mundane… "Surprised?" He grinned and wiped his hands on a towel. "Sweetheart, when you have this much time at your hands you are always looking for a distraction." He fetched a pan and a pot out of the lower cupboards and started to gather the vegetables.

"You mean something you do in your free time when you are not busy taking over the world?"

He laughed heartily and it almost scared Caroline. She had never heard his throaty laugh this clear.

"If you want to put it that way. The meat is in the fridge." He pointed behind her and Caroline turned around to get it. "There are also blood bags in there."

She hesitated in front of the open fridge door. Klaus frowned. "You need to feed, love. You look already awful!"

Her lip started to tremble again and she hated it! She hated to be weak, but she couldn't help it. It was like she was still in shock and the voices grew louder. When Klaus noticed that she was frozen on the spot he frowned and asked: " Caroline, what is the matter?"

She didn't want to tell him, but she had to talk about this to someone. It was as if the words simply tumbled out of her mouth as soon as she opened it. "I…they are angry. They…won't let me…" She covered her face with her hands. All this guilt, it hurt so much!

Klaus clenched his jaw. In two long strides he was in front of the fridge and took a blood bag out of it. He poured the contents into a glass and held it out to Caroline.

"Drink or I will make you!" His voice was dark and threatening. Intimidated Caroline took the glass with a shaky hand. He crossed his arms and watched her with screwed eyes.

Caroline looked at the blood as if she was afraid to drink it. Just like a human would do.

There was this anxiety inside of Klaus again, this strange feeling that tugged at his guts.

_Murderer! Spilled all our blood for nothing! Doesn't feel sorry! Ruthless! Vicious! Should have died in that hospital! Dead! A parasite! Man-eater! _

The voices screamed all at once and it was a shrill buzzing sound that drowned everything out. She wanted to drop the glass and run away but Klaus meant his words. He would force the blood down her throat and she didn't want that either. She hated to be compelled and he knew that.

"Drink!" He snarled again.

Caroline squeezed her eyes shut and downed the glass quickly in one gulp.

Her head felt like it was about to explode. The glass broke into a thousand of tiny pieces that scattered all over the floor. She dropped onto her knees and covered her ears screaming loudly.

Pain shot through her body and her ear drums hurt.

Klaus knelt down in front of her putting both of his hands over hers. "Caroline!" He said calmly but she didn't seem to hear him. She screamed again and sobbed. "Caroline!" He said louder and pulled her hands off her ears, then he cupped her cheeks and made her look into his face. "Focus! They can't hurt you! You are okay! Remember how to breathe, come on…focus on my voice. Breathe in and out. Yes, that's right. Sweetheart, they are not real! It's your conscience that's playing you, because you have never been a bad person and you haven't been a vampire for long yet. Humans are still closer connected to your mind than vampires, that's why you still feel with them. But they can't hurt you, so don't let them get to you! Okay?"

Caroline nodded and felt the tears slip beneath her shirt. She still trembled at the stinging pain, but it was not constantly there anymore. She drew deep breaths through her mouth while Klaus pulled her up. "I am sorry." She whispered but Klaus shook his head.

It hadn't been much blood that she had had, but he noticed that it had already worked on her skin. It looked smoother again and not so leathery. He felt pleased about it and there was a strange urge to reach out and touch her cheek again.

He cleared his throat and went quickly back to the pots while Caroline started to sweep the shards up.

A while later, while Klaus was frying the meat and Caroline cut the vegetables she asked silently:

"Where did you learn how to cook?"

There was a second when he was actually surprised that she asked, but then he smiled. "I have been doing something everywhere I think. In France, Italy, Spain, China…"

"Ew…they eat practically everything, don't they?"

He chuckled. "Yes, they do." He was quiet, pushing the meat around in the pan.

"I think I would just eat the rice…"

"But they have a very exquisite cuisine, sometimes a bit too exotic admittedly, but it is really good never the less."

She frowned. "So you have tried everything, haven't you?" She gagged.

Klaus smiled and glanced at her. And he imagined answering: "Of course I did. Why shouldn't I? It's not like anything of it could kill me!" But out of his mouth tumbled different words and he didn't know if he should be afraid of this slip: "Well, admittedly, there are lots of things I didn't dare to try…"

Her mouth dropped. "You didn't dare? Well, that's a new one." But instead of making fun of it she just asked another question about him: "So what country do you think has the worst cuisine?"

He looked at her and thought about it. "That would be America I think." She waited for his explanation. "You see, they have no real variety. It is too greasy and I am not very fond of that."

She considered his answer and nodded. "Then what is your favourite cuisine?"

"That would be the Mediterranean one. And of course a well made Spaghetti Bolognese. Would you like some garlic in it?" There was a twinkle in his eyes that Caroline had never seen before. Or did she just not notice it before? She pulled a frightened face: "Garlic? Count Dracula would be shocked!"

He chuckled and ground a bit of parmesan cheese. "If you would lay the table…"

She did so and wondered about the direction this evening had already taken. This was so…normal!

And it felt like they had already done this a thousand times! So easy going and so…familiar.

Caroline had watched him discreetly the whole time and she had noticed his relaxed features and posture. It seemed like big bad Klaus had transformed into someone else and she couldn't help to wonder if he was actually always like this.

Klaus opened a bottle of red wine and secretly dropped a few drops of blood into Caroline's glass. It was probably not the proper way, but she needed blood! And if this was the way to get it into her system without much trouble he would take the risk.

The food was ridiculously delicious!

Caroline went as far as to state that it was the most delicious thing she had ever tasted.

Klaus laughed again this hearty free laughter that she had never heard before. She winced as he did it again. It didn't fit him…or did it? He was in a very playful mood. "The chef would like to thank you for the compliments." He bowed and Caroline actually snorted half a laugh. It was the first attempted laughter after everything that had happened and Klaus squinted at her. He would make it his challenge. For whatever reason he wanted to hear her laugh again, make her laugh and smile. She used to be a glistening light, but now she was just a dim match. A faint memory of who she once had been.

"So what you like to do tonight?" He asked while he put the plates into the dishwasher.  
HE WAS PUTTING THE PLATES INTO THE FRICKING DISHWASHER!?  
Another one of these mundane scenes and she would have to scream. She just shrugged, not really knowing what to do.

"How about a movie?"

She smiled a bit. "If it's something light and funny…"

"I am sure we will find something." Klaus opened a cupboard next to the TV that was filled to the top with DVDs and Caroline was flabbergasted once again before she scolded herself: I should have known it!

She wasn't really paying attention to the movie but concentrated on the closeness of his body next to hers. She had wrapped a blanket around her and snuggled into the soft couch with Klaus merely a few inches next to her. She could feel the body heat radiating around him. How comforting it would be to just snuggled up against him, or bury her face in his chest and never face the world again. She quickly shook her head what an absurd idea that was! But then again he had been so different tonight, so easy going, chatty and just actually quite a bit…lovely…caring.

Caring…why did he care? She swallowed. "Klaus. Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure."

Then she whispered: "Why do you care about me? How did you know, how to get me back?" Klaus swallowed and twitched. He suddenly felt nervous and he didn't know why exactly, but he did not let it show. He cleared his throat.

"You might not believe I know you, but I do, Caroline. I needed to trigger your emotions, hit your most vulnerable spot."

Caroline swallowed as she remembered everything. The tear drops threatened to spill again and she sniffed. He knew her most vulnerable spot? "You did." She mouthed whipping her sleeve over her eyes.

"Obviously." He smirked, but he didn't feel like it. Something inside him was very uneasy and clenched. He opened his mouth to say something but the words were stuck in his throat. Caroline couldn't see the screen anymore for the tears blurred her sight. She bit her lip to stop it from trembling and she tried to fight down the noises that wanted to escape her throat, but she failed.

All of a sudden he cupped her cheek and made her look into his eyes again. "I never wanted to hurt you! I am sorry." He couldn't tell when he had last apologized, honestly apologized to someone. It felt like his tongue formed the word for the first time. He swallowed and repeated: "I truly never wanted to hurt you and I never will again. I swear, Caroline!"

She sobbed another time and as she looked at him there suddenly was a flicker of light in her eyes. Klaus could not look away and for a second he thought it was just his imagination. He missed this light and he hoped it would fully return.

She didn't say anything which made him suddenly awkwardly nervous.

His hand caressed her cheek. "Love?"

"I guess we're even." Her voice cracked. "For all the tricks I have played on you." Another tear escaped her eyes, but this time Klaus caught the teardrop.

He smiled slightly. "Just don't turn it off again, it doesn't suit you."

She answered with a crooked smile between teardrops.

His face was unreadable but his eyes flickered from her eyes down to her lips and back again. He stroked his thumb over her cheekbone very slowly and suddenly another shiver ran through her body. She focused on his lips just like he did on hers.

Automatically they seemed to part slightly. Klaus couldn't look away. He felt her sweet breath on his face, her proximity was almost unbearable.

This was the perfect moment. The moment he would use to get her out of his system for once and for all! He slowly closed the distance and Caroline closed her eyes and released him from her glance. That did it. He focused on her expecting face. Ready to kiss him, to let him in and let him comfort her, full of trust…

He cleared his throat and withdrew quickly, getting up and turning off the TV. "It has been a long day I think we should get some sleep.

Caroline blinked confused and tried to return out of her daze.

* * *

In the middle of the night Klaus stood in front of his window and watched the meadow beneath his window. The moon was half full. Two weeks left before the pack would turn…

They needed a plan and they needed it quickly.

His thoughts wandered from the pack over to other things until they were on Caroline.

Tonight he had realised that she trusted him. She would have never come along if she felt otherwise especially in the given situation, but then again maybe she had had no other choice. But Caroline was headstrong, despite her constitution she wouldn't betray herself, would she?

He sighed. She had confined her fears to him and unintentionally he had done the same, given her a piece of himself tonight. Something only his family was aware of existed.

When was the last time someone had trusted him?

He winced as the memory hit him…the last time someone had trusted him that someone died…

He clenched his jaw in order to pull himself together. It would not happen again! Never!

He had to proof it to her that he was worth it! He needed to proof it to himself!

But there was a little voice inside of him that innocently asked: But are you worth it, Niklaus? How do you know? No one ever thought you were…

He shook his head and chased the thoughts away.

And that was when he heard it!

Screams.

Out of a reflex and before he even knew it he was out of his door and in her room.

Caroline's hands pulled her hair violently while she paced screaming at an invisible enemy.

_You know you don't deserve it!_

"Get out of my head!"

_But it's just becoming so much fun!_

"Go away!"

_Are you afraid Caroline? Good! You should be! You don't deserve anything! You will suffer for our_ _deaths!_

"Shut up!" She wailed desperate.

_No, never! Second choice basket case! Murderer! You are weak! No control! Look at yourself, you are_ _mad, screaming at something that isn't even there!_

"NO!" She sobbed and broke down.

"Caroline!" Klaus was at her side in less than a second.

"Just leave me!" She mumbled and her voice was strangled by all her tear drops. "Leave me alone. Leave me alone…" She repeated.

Something inside him suddenly broke as he saw her struggling like this and there was a second where he asked himself if she would make it? If she would be strong enough?

He quickly blocked the thoughts from his mind. No way, not this time!

"Caroline, love." He caressed her hair at first and then he wrapped his arms around her pulling her close. He closed his eyes and breathed as he suddenly felt goose bumps racing down his spine. His whole body tingled as if every nerve was fully aware of her proximity.

Caroline looked up at him with eyes wide open. Her face was white as a sheet.

She focused just then as if she hadn't noticed him before.

"Klaus." She croaked and suddenly her arms were around him and pulling him close. The tingling heightened and his breathing stuck in his throat.

Caroline buried her face in his naked chest, holding him tight as if she would fall apart if she let go.

"I am here, love. I am here…" he whispered and brought his lips down to her hair.

They hovered there until Caroline's sobs died down.

Klaus caressed her back in a soothing rhythm. This episode felt so surreal to him that he asked himself if it was really happening or if he was just dreaming?

She calmed down and the voices became a mere background noise. His scent was intoxicating, not leaving any space for her other senses to work.

"Come on, sweetheart." He gently scooped her up and put her down onto her bed.

He looked into her frightened face. "How do you feel?"

She shrugged while Klaus pulled the covers over her. "Do you think you will be able to get some rest tonight? How intense are they?" he asked seriously.

"Merely a background noise now, but…Klaus…" She hesitated not really daring to ask. Could she ask something like that? Would it be unfair?

"What? Don't be afraid, no matter what it is. I won't bite." He tried to enlighten the tension a bit but Caroline was too shaken to merely grin. "I…can…can you stay? Please?"

He looked deadpanned at her quivering lip and tried to focus. She wanted him to stay with her?

He could almost hear her dead heart hammer wildly inside her chest. Could feel the fear emanating from every pore of her body.

"Of course." He answered and pulled a strand of hair out off her face. She sighed closing her eyes briefly before she made room for him so he could join her under the covers.

He put his arm around her and Caroline buried herself in the crook of his neck.

He had been with many women but somehow this felt more intimate than ever and there wasn't even anything happening between them. He had never felt this insecure before as to what it meant.

Her breathing became slow and calm and it soothed his agitated nerves.

She did fall asleep in his arms, but Klaus was fairly sure that he wouldn't get a wink of sleep. That's when he made a decision.

He would help her through this and then leave town forever.

* * *

_Thanks for reading!_


	7. Chapter 7

_Number 7, here we go!=D_

_I didn't have much time to reread the text, so I am sorry for every mistake I missed! I hope there aren't too many!_

* * *

Caroline blinked a few times but closed her eyes again and turned around, snuggling deeper into the cushions. She didn't want to stand up. She didn't feel up to it so she hid her face in the big fluffy pillow taking a deep breath through the nose.

The smell was so delicious and comforting that she had to breathe it in yet another time trying to memorize it as much as possible. She felt warm and calm and revelled into the comfortable feeling.

Warmth…when had been the last time that she had felt like this?

She couldn't remember.  
Everything felt cold since she had turned her humanity off.

Remembrance…suddenly she jerked up and sat upright on the bed.

Klaus!

She looked around but the bed was empty. Her breathing became ragged as the panic rose up inside her, but she swallowed and tried to suppress the feeling. Caroline pressed her fingers onto her temple in order to stay focused and calm down

"It's all right!" She mumbled. "Don't be ridiculous! As if you couldn't survive without him! Ha! When the hell did that happen!?" She breathed deeply in and out and her nerves calmed down.

As she listened to the silence around her she could make out some noises that came out of the kitchen and her guts finally settled down again. Caroline sighed and fell back onto the pillow.

But then she was wide aware again.

Silence…what!?

For a moment she was shocked, but then she heard it again. There was a faint buzzing in her head, but nothing more than that. It was too silent for her to actually make out the words. This was a good sign, wasn't it?

Maybe Klaus was right. Maybe they would really leave her alone eventually…

A shiver went through her body, but it didn't feel as cold as it had the days before.

Slowly she made her way over to the bathroom and cast a hesitated look into the mirror.

Her skin was pale, but it looked tighter and smoother than yesterday. There were no wrinkles around her eyes anymore and her eyes were darker than before. As if they had gained a deeper colour.

She touched her cheek and realized that her skin definitely didn't feel as cold anymore as before.

Maybe she was becoming better.

And Klaus had helped her.

She had slept so peacefully, without any bad dreams. Just plain relaxing sleep. There had been a calming warm blackness surrounding her. Caroline pondered about the night while she shrugged out of her clothes and into the shower. She had even felt safe, very safe. Her skin tingled as the warm water hit her. It flowed over her body, washing all the anxiety away for a short moment. Again she wondered who he was.

He had almost kissed her last night. At least, it had seemed like he wanted to and he had never disguised his interest in her, but last night he had suddenly retreated.

Why?

She stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around herself stepping in front of the mirror again.

Had she wanted him to kiss her?

_Basket case Caroline who went nuts because she lost control! You are damaged good, darling, just admit it! Too much drama! Too many problems! Second choice, remember?_

The voices in her head whispered.

_Small wonder he retreated. Maybe he already left you alone._

She blinked against the tears in her eyes and swallowed them.

* * *

Klaus had heard the shower running and felt relieved. Caroline needed a moment of peace and a hot shower was a good remedy. Just then the phone started ringing.

He glanced at the display and grinned. _As_ _always, perfect timing, brother._

"Big brother, to what do I owe the pleasure of your call this early?"

"Good morning Niklaus. I just wanted to check on you? Is everything all right?"

"You wanted to check on me? Elijah…"

There was a chuckle at the end of the line. "Well, not only on you. On behalf of Caroline's friends who are all a bit worried about her leaving with you I shall ask how she is doing."

Klaus sighed, of course no one trusted him with her. "Tell them she still has every one of her limps."

"Given the circumstances you won't mind me rephrasing that I hope."

"Fell free to do whatever you think is best."

"Now, tell me Niklaus, how is she holding up?"

"Do I hear concern in your voice, brother?" Klaus frowned.

"Yes, Niklaus. I have had quite a few talks with her lately and I do feel attached to her." Klaus clenched his jaw. _What? When did that happen_? He was silently processing what he had just heard, trying to decide whether it was a good thing that Caroline bonded with his notorious brother or not.

"Brother?" Elijah asked when there was no response.

"I told you she was fine! She's strong she will make it!"

"Oh I am pretty sure of that. Given the fact that she is with you does emphasize that."

"What?" Klaus wasn't sure what his brother was implying.

"You have attached yourself to her as well, brother, even if you deny it. I know you better than anyone else. She won't come to any harm with you around."

Klaus swallowed and considered the words on his tongue for a second. In her current state he wasn't sure if her could offer her as much protection as she needed. "Elijah…" Elijah patiently waited for him to continue. "She hears the voices in her head and very dominantly that is. Last night, she even screamed at them." There was a tinge of something in Klaus' voice that made Elijah smile despite the bad news. There it was again, a glimpse of the man he had once been.

"I see…make sure she feeds regularly. She won't want to for the voices will tell her to starve, because they want her to repay her deeds."

"What if it is already too late?"

"Patience, Niklaus, has never been one of your merits. Just don't let her alone too often, loneliness makes them grow stronger for she has no choice but listen to them, but of course you know that."Elijah added for he knew his brother wouldn't want to thank him or give anyone the impression that there was something in the universe he was not familiar with, especially when it came to turning off ones humanity. Everyone expected Klaus to have turned it of millions of time.

"Yeah, of course I did. Any news on the pack?" He heard her descend the stairs then.

"They are brooding."

"Hm. Well, I'll call you again."

"My regards to Miss Forbes."

As she made her way downstairs she smelt pancakes and coffee. The table was set and he was dressed in clean clothes which made her wonder when he had left her last night. The thought was strangely uncomfortable.

She entered the kitchen just as he had hung up on someone.

"Good morning, sweetheart."

The corners of her mouth rose a bit. He noticed the changes about her almost immediately.

Her skin had become better again though it was still very luscious. Then she walked a bit taller and there was something about her eyes. They looked more focused, more aware and not so empty anymore.

"How do you feel?"

She shrugged. "A bit better, I think." He motioned for her to sit down and said: "That's good. I am almost ready here." He flipped a pancake over in the pan and Caroline suppressed a grin which he noticed, but didn't comment.

"Do you want some blood this morning?"

Caroline denied. "No, thanks I am fine." When Klaus had his back to her he rolled his eyes and then he spiked her coffee with it.

He smiled as he put it along with the pancakes onto the table and sat down opposite of her.

"How about the voices in your head?" He asked softly making her raise her eyes from the coffee that had some kind of weird after taste. "They are still there, but not as mean as last night and until now not that loud either."

Klaus smiled satisfied.: "Very well. I just talked to Elijah and he sends his regards."

Caroline looked a bit surprised but then a smile tugged at her lips and her eyes flashed briefly.

She smiled more often today which pleased him but that she smiled at news from Elijah felt kind of weird. It had a sour after taste to him.

"How is he?"

"Fine." He said curtly. "You have formed quite an attachment, haven't you?" He squinted at her and it made Caroline wonder if there was any problem with that. Niklaus felt somehow tensed and edgy, and even more so when he figured that he didn't really know where the feeling suddenly came from. He had a suspicion though and it didn't make it any better…

"We have gotten to know each other a bit and yes, I like him."

He ate in silence while she sipped her coffee tasting it thoroughly on her tongue. "What's with the coffee?"

"Nothing." He snapped. "Probably just better quality than you are used to."

Caroline's face fell and he felt immediately sorry.

_Get a grip, Niklaus! What the hell is wrong with you!?_

"Sorry, I didn't mean to…"

"No, it's fine." She took another bite before she pushed the plate away. "I am not hungry. Excuse me, I don't feel well, I think I am gonna get some air." She stood up and walked outside onto the patio.

Klaus could have kicked himself. "Damn it!" He cursed.

* * *

Caroline walked over the meadow for some metres before she sat down into the grass. Her head pulsed and she wondered if vampires could have headaches.

It was silent outside of her, while inside the voices started mumbling again.

_Told you so! Inferior! You are so naive Caroline!_

At least they didn't threaten her anymore.

_Stop believing in the good!_

However, they stopped as Klaus approached her.

"Caroline, I am sorry. I don't know why I snapped at you. I didn't mean to!" He stood behind her.

"Don't worry." She mumbled.

Klaus sighed and something told him that it would have been easier when she would have been mad at him which she obviously wasn't. There was just unhappiness in her voice and it sounded so broken that it reminded him of sheer and simple hopelessness. Klaus shook the uneasy feeling of himself and offered Caroline his hand: "Would you mind taking a walk? I would like to show you something."

She looked up at him. "What is it?"

He grinned. "A surprise sweetheart." There was this twinkle in his eyes again she had noticed yesterday.

So she let him pull her up.

The forest was so dense that it let hardly any light through the leaves. However, dull the light was everything around them seemed to be in harmony today. There were birds chirping in the air and a squirrel jumped from tree to tree.

"This was once a place where people prayed to God and made sacrifices. For the Indians it was a holy place, because one of them claimed to have seen a white deer in these woods. He considered it to be a sign of God and so it became a pilgrim's place." Caroline listened painting everything that had once been in front of her eyes. The Indians, the deer, the pilgrims and the sacrifices. It was as if she was seeing them in front of her eyes.

"Some of them were quite cruel, for they did not only sacrifice their animals." Klaus went on.

"Have you seen it yourself?"

"I have actually." He admitted and looked at a tree from which he had once seen a human hung. The boy had not been older than probably 14 years.

"What about the deer? Did it exist?" Caroline interrupted his thoughts for which he felt glad.

"Of course it did." He chuckled. "You'll find them in zoos nowadays, called albinos. Nothing holy about it." Klaus winked at her and it made Caroline smile before she went on listening fascinated to Klaus' story about the area. For the first time she realized how old he really was and how many wonderful things he had seen besides the bad he had done.

There were always two sides of a medal and for the first time she thought that she had really understood what that phrase meant. Klaus had not only seen history, he had made it.

"It's not far now." He interrupted her ponderings and his voice became very soft when he went on. "I have told you about the humming bird once, do you remember?"

She did! The only moment he had ever wished to be human again. How could she ever forget that moment? "Of course."

"It was here that I had seen it."

Caroline was silent and the place felt more magical than it had before.

Around the next corner of the small path they had taken there was a lake glittering prettily in the sunlight. Its surface was smooth and the bend was surrounded with sea weed. She could make out swans swimming in the sun and the light made them look almost golden. The water was sparkling like thousands of rainbows. There were water lilies in the middle of it surrounded by dragonflies.

Caroline gasped which made Klaus smile again.

"Do you like it?"

"It's beautiful!"

"Hardly anyone knows about it. This is the real sacred place. According to legend there are mermaids living in there." As her eyes wandered over the water she thought she had seen a fish tale and she smiled. Klaus' peeked at her and eyes widened as he saw the flicker of light I her eyes.

He couldn't help it as a wide grin spread over his face.

They went to sit down at the shore. "Have you seen them?" She grinned and Klaus laughed.

"Oh believe me you wouldn't want to meet them. They are pretty mean things." He winked and Caroline pouted. "But I thought…"

"Sweetheart, you shouldn't believe everything Disney tells you, just like vampires don't sparkle, mermaids are not nice!"

She chuckled and Klaus smiled brightly at the sound of it. He liked it, the way it sounded like tiny jingling bells.

"So, you don't think the swan over there is an enchanted princess?" She teased.

"I highly doubt that, but you might want to find yourself a frog and try your luck." He joked back.

She smiled. "But then again it would be just a prince and not necessarily my dream prince or soul mate, would it?"

"Oh, Miss Forbes is aiming for something higher than a prince, well good luck with that. I suggest you might want to start looking for that frog now, it could take some time to find what you are looking for." Caroline answered with a chuckle that died ever so soon. For a while they just stared at the sunlight playing with the rings the water striders made.

"Do think there is something like that?" Caroline asked very quietly as if she was afraid to vocalise it.

"What? Soul mates? Never encountered mine then. I have seen vampires with very strong bonds between them, but soul mates? I don't know. Doesn't that require for us to have a soul?"

"Don't you think so?"

"Well, love, sorry to break the news to you, but we are actually dead and we drink the so called life binding essence of humans."

She kept looking at the sparkling water. "Well, I still hope we have one."

He looked at her profile, studying her face. "I am fairly sure you have one." He said and Caroline shot him a surprised look. She smiled lightly and just looked at him with bright eyes. Suddenly he felt queasy under her stare.

"What?"

She just shrugged. "I am trying to figure out if you have one."

He chuckled nervously, because he didn't know how else he should react to this. Klaus certainly didn't believe in this whole business and even if with everything he had done and he would still do no one could ever believe him capable of having a soul. It was ridiculous t think that. "Seriously? And what does your judgement tell you?"

"I am not sure yet, but I believe you do."

He gulped at the soft look of her eyes. _Ridiculous!_

Caroline was the only one who could say something so stupid and still sounding more than sincere. "Maybe we should head back."

* * *

They walked in silence for a while until Klaus suddenly burst out laughing.

Caroline looked at him as if he had gone mad, but he didn't seem to care. He smiled and put a finger onto his lips before he motioned her to listen.

Caroline struggled to listen to whatever he had heard. So that Caroline could focus better Klaus didn't make any sound and seemed to have even stopped breathing. After some seconds she could make out some faint noises.

There was a sort of rustling and moaning. Klaus chuckled and had to suppress his laughter so Caroline could concentrate on her hearing sense.

"_Jack…this is kind of…ah…creepy…"_ Caroline frowned. There was another moan and a smacking sound. Then a giggle and another moan and groan merged into each other. Her mouth dropped as she realized what she was listening to.

"_Oh come on babe, there is no one around for miles! Besides it is kind of thrilling, admit it."_

"_But…ahhh…I feel…exposed…Oh my god, don't stop!"_

Klaus laughed again while Caroline's head was bright red.

"_Oh babe…ah, yes. Go on…harder…"_

Klaus was laughing so hard at Caroline's dumfounded face that he had to gasp for air. The longer she watched him the more she actually felt its contagiousness. A little nervous laugh escaped her throat before she finally grabbed his arm: "Come on, move. Give them some privacy!"

"Spoil spot, they are just reaching their climax!"

"God, are you dirty!"

He let himself be pulled along by Caroline and smirked. "My friends just call me Klaus, sweetheart." She rolled her eyes.

"Don't you wanna go and give them a little fright?" He grinned and cocked his eyebrows.

Caroline gasped. "While they are…? No!" She pushed his shoulder, but he cocked his eyebrows again and his grin really was contagious.

At first they were just some kind of half scoffing half strangled mumbles, but then it turned into a real chuckles and Caroline's bell-like laughter filled the air around them.

The sound was ringing bells in his ears and it just made him want to stay in this moment.

He chuckled and looked at her challenging. There was the flicker of light again and he imagined that it lasted a little longer than it had before. Giving him hope that maybe it wasn't too late yet.

"No, Klaus! No way! Come on!" She dragged him further on into the direction of the house while he hung back and leaned against her grip as if he wanted to run back the minute she released him.

"Love, you are spoiling my fun!"

"I am saving innocent people from the big bad hybrid."

"Innocent? That didn't sound innocent to me, back there. And besides, I wouldn't have eaten them…just exposing them to embarrassment, but then again you might be right and the effect is better when we come back later tonight when it's dark." He grinned.

Caroline shook her head but she was smiling. "Besides I have already reached my goal."

"Oh really? And pray tell me what was that?"

They had reached the outskirts of the meadow that led up to the house.

"You smiled, that was fun enough for today." She stopped dead in her tracks but Klaus just kept on heading for the house.

When he had reached the patio door he asked at a normal volume, because he knew she could hear him perfectly: "Are you coming or do you want to stay down there?"

Caroline shook her head at herself and walked up to the house.

* * *

In the evening Caroline witnessed another peculiar scene as she walked into the kitchen. Klaus was busy preparing dinner. The radio was on and he hummed very quietly to the tune.

"I like this song." Caroline said but without much enthusiasm. She wasn't there yet.

He grinned at her and started to sing alone which made Caroline throw a chair cushion at him.

"Oh my god, don't ruin my song!" Klaus laughed and caught the cushion easily at vampire speed before it could hit anything. Then his face turned serious: "Do you think it wise to throw things at the big bad hybrid?"

Caroline pursed her lips and crossed her arms in front of her chest: "I think it is justified to throw things at people who can't sing!"

With a blank expression he stared at her for another ten seconds and Caroline shifted her weighed from one foot at the other starting to become nervous and wondering if he was really angry now.

But then a grin spread on his face and he shook his head at himself. She amazed him for never backing down, even now with her emotional imbalance, which was a good sign to him. She was on recovery road.

"So, you think you are better than I am, don't you?"

"Oh no, I don't think so." She stepped closer until she stood on the other side of the kitchen island. "I know that I am."

He smirked. "I dare you."

Caroline swallowed and suddenly retreated. "I…" Klaus quickly put a hand on top of hers.

"Whenever you are ready of course." He looked at the glass of red wine that stood next to him. "Want some?" Caroline relaxed again and smiled. How did he understand that so quickly?

She nodded. "Yes."

"How about blood?"

Her smile faded and she hesitated.

"Caroline! You need to feed! You need your strength now."

"Why do you care?"

"I want you to get out of this unscathed."

She squinted. "How do know all of this when you never turned your humanity off? Why?"

His features hardened and he put some more physical distance between them. Caroline however kept her eyes locked to his very softly asking him to open up.

Klaus hesitated and she could practically see how his brain worked behind his forehead, probably considering every option he had. Finally he drew a deep breath: "Okay, I'll tell you." Her eyes widened in surprise for she hadn't expected him to tell her. "If you drink a blood bag!" He added then and Caroline's mood fell a little. She didn't know if she could, if _they_ would let her. She shuddered as she remembered how dominant they had been last night. What if it got worse this night?

Klaus looked at her and waited for her response: "You can mix it into the red wine, I don't mind, but you drink I tell, that's my deal."

She bit her lip and thought about it, listening to the voices in her head that denied her any drop of blood, but after a while she nodded.

_You will regret it Caroline! He doesn't care if the blood makes you worse! He doesn't care if you suffer! No one does!_

She winced and Klaus eyes flickered from the wine to her. "Don't listen to them!"

Her mouth opened and she wanted to say something, maybe deny it, but then she just closed it again.

He poured her a glass of half blood and half wine.

She took it and he motioned her to go into the living room. When they had made themselves comfortable on the couch she looked at him expectantly, but Klaus nodded at her glass first.

"Drink."

She pulled a face but slowly grabbed the glass and took a hesitant small sip.

"Sweetheart, we both know that you can do better than that!"

She sighed and took another sip and she had to admit that the blood soothed her nerves immensely despite the screams in her head.

_You are doomed vampire! You will end up all alone!_

She could feel every drop run through her dead dried body. Klaus smiled at how she enjoyed it and then she looked at him: "Wait!" She took another sip letting the liquid linger in her mouth, tasting it thoroughly. "Did you spike my drinks since we are here!?"

He scoffed: "Don't be ridiculous, love. Why would I do that?" He drank a bit himself.

But Caroline knew he had. She had suddenly recognized the combination of the blood with something else although it had been very faint last night in her wine and this morning in her coffee. There was a sudden warmth spreading inside of her and she didn't know if it was the blood in her system or something else. Maybe the small chance that he could care for her more than she had thought.

She quickly chased the thought away. "Now, Klaus…what had happened?"

He rubbed his neck and leaned backwards taking a deep breath:

"It…well…back when we were still human I…there was…this girl…" He stuttered and Caroline understood that this wasn't easy for him.

She took another swig and one corner of his mouth twitched.

"I fancied her a lot, she and Tatia were the most beautiful girls in the village. However, back then feelings weren't of much importance. You married someone because it was customary. The women bore the children and cared for them. The men did the rest. This girl, Laelia, she was very pretty and maybe even beautiful. I think everyone from the village who wasn't already in love with Tatia has laid eyes on her instead, so to speak. It was a never ending wooing and competition that got me into pretty much trouble with Mikael.  
Elijah always had to cover for me and he always did but Mikael found out never the less.  
I suspect Kol to have told him, but I never found out. When we were turned into vampires and our emotions got heightened it became almost unbearable to see her every day. Smell her scent and hear her pounding heart like drum loud beats in your ears."

He focused on something invisible and even Caroline was totally caught up in his story, but her eyes never left his face.

"It was as if I could feel her blood pump through her body. I was afraid to hurt her though and that's why I kept my distance. It was hard to resist any human being, but it was worse with her. Her blood was calling me like a siren. Kol however didn't really care about our new boundaries. He just loved his new existence and rummaged violently through the forests at night. We fought every night about it. He was about to expose us all, but he just didn't care. I was so mad at him that night…no I wasn't just mad I was loathing him. Elijah had tried to calm me down but I couldn't be calmed. I just snapped his neck and left. And then I heard her. She was humming, hanging up the laundry behind her hut that was the last one in front of the forest. She saw me staring at her and called out to me. Her blood rushed so loudly through her veins that I couldn't think clearly. All I heard was her blood and all I saw was red.

I flashed her off into the forest. She shrieked as I pressed her against a tree. Then I saw her scared eyes and somehow it made me back off. I apologised and couldn't believe that I had just exposed myself. Laelia just stared at me totally bewildered before she got curious. She asked me what that was and I told her. I just told her everything, despite her frightened face and I just kissed her then and I felt an electric shock seize my body when she responded the kiss.  
I don't know why I did it, probably because there was nothing else I could have done. I was angry and I needed an outlet. I told her that I fancied her and that she would be safe with me.

Her face showed nothing but bewilderment at first, but she somehow still managed to smile. The most beautiful smile I had ever seen back then. The savage fear somehow left her eyes and until today I don't know why she wasn't scared anymore. I wish she had been scared. I kissed her again and the kiss deepened and her blood rushed through her veins and her heartbeat sped up. She moaned and writhed as I pushed her into the tree again. My own body heated up as well and demanded more. There was this sound of her heart beat and it became louder and louder. I fell into some sort of trance because the only thing I heard was her blood and the rush that had seized my body. Devouring. Passion. Lust. Anger. And Hunger.

She asked me to stop but I couldn't. She scratched herself on the tree stump. A tiny little scratch, just one single drop of blood. My fangs dropped and I bit her, her scream pierced my eardrum, but I couldn't stop."

He closed his eyes for a brief moment as he relieved everything. Caroline had put a hand in front of her mouth. Klaus stared at the wall again and his eyes were staring to redden ever so lightly.

"I drained her until the last single drop. I felt high and so alive. Until the blood rush was over and I found myself in the middle of the night under a tree with my beloved's dead body in my arms. She was the first human I had killed that I felt somehow emotionally connected to. I freaked. I tried to turn her. But it was too late. I had lost control and I punished myself for it. I have never encountered anyone else like her and to turn off my humanity felt like an act of cowardice.

My family fell apart that night and left into every direction then and I thought it was my punishment. I had told them to be strong and yet I wasn't. I failed them and I couldn't keep them. I had failed my little brother Henrick before."  
The following silence was heavy and lingered in the air around them. Caroline didn't dare to even breathe.

He blinked the tears away and was back with her in the present. It was dark outside and he glanced at his reflection in the window pane. Caroline stared at him and tried to hide her shock.

Klaus stood up and was about to leave the room when Caroline whispered: "I am sorry Klaus." He shrugged: "We are vampires. It happens. Drink your blood!" And with that he was gone.

* * *

_Thanks so much for your support_!


	8. Chapter 8

_Hey Guys,_

_here comes the latest update. I know this chapter is not as long as the ones before but I think the next one is going to be longer again.;)_

_Have a good time!_

* * *

A bit later that night Caroline went looking for Klaus and she found him in his studio working on his paintings. She stood in front of the door and hesitated before she knocked silently at the wooden door. Caroline waited nervously for him to answer. It took some time, but then she heard his velvet voice.

"Come in."

She hadn't been in here before, which made her even more curious about the interiour of Klaus' precious studio. The room was big and had another panorama window that let in enough light for him to be able to catch it with his paintbrush. Everywhere she looked there were paintings of all different sizes. And all of them were magnificent!  
Oh yes, they were.  
Caroline could do nothing but admire them. Since Klaus had had lots of time on his hands the extension of his collection shouldn't surprise her as much as it did.

It made him smile a tiny bit as he noticed her curious looks.

"What do you think?" He watched her walking around the room.

"You have an undeniable talent there. They are beautiful. I really admire your works." She nodded and he smiled back at her. Klaus knew that his paintings were nothing more than perfect but somehow Caroline's opinion had made him very nervous. Her approval send a wave of relief through his body and he felt how his muscles relaxed quite a bit. How could one simple opinion of a young girl without much knowledge of art be this important to him?

Then suddenly Caroline held her head. He frowned and put the paintbrush into a water glass before he stepped in front of her. Searching for her eyes he reached out to cup her face but withdrew it again. "What is it?"

"I have finished the blood." She explained and Klaus smiled at her. Now he put a finger under her chin and lifted it. "It will become better."

"I know." She whispered and there was so much trust in her voice that it almost hurt.

She smiled coyly and wandered over to the painting he was working on currently.

He stepped next to her.

"And?"

"Well, it's…dark…very dark…"

He chuckled lightly. Caroline wondered if Elijah had meant this one but she couldn't believe it. She had almost forgotten about the painting, but she remembered now.

"Is this the only one you are working on at the moment?"

He hesitated. "No, there's another unfinished one back in Mystic Falls."

She nodded. That must be the one then. "Will you show me, when we get back?"

He looked at her, into her eyes, and all he could think about was his plan to leave town. He had to get away from her or he would lose control again. Earlier he had already opened up to her too much. He had grown to like her very much and he couldn't allow himself to hurt another person dear to him, not even speaking about hurting himself and moreover he couldn't allow his weakness to engulf him whole.

No, he wouldn't show her, because he had thought of her while he had painted it. "Maybe when it's finished…"

She nodded and Klaus couldn't help but feel that she had seen right through him then. She knew that he wouldn't show her. Not yet anyway.

It had been a huge step for him to tell her about his past, she knew that. She didn't think anyone besides his family knew. The strange thing was that the more she got to know him the more she understood why he was who he was. He lashed out when someone came too close, because no one had ever truly stayed by his side besides his family, but he couldn't even trust them because he didn't think he deserved it after he had done so many horrible things. He really thought that he wasn't worth of being saved and Caroline remembered the moment back in Mystic Falls when she had been dying and had told him that he was worth of being saved. It had saved her life.

She hadn't been sure if she had truly meant her words back then, but she knew that she meant them now.

He chuckled. "You know I can practically see you wreck your brains about something."

She smiled at him and waved a hand. "It's nothing really. I am gonna leave you to your paintings now." She turned towards the door, but Klaus just put every brush he had used into the water and decided: "Enough for tonight."  
He walked through the door behind her. "So, do you want to go and scare some 'innocent' campers?" He joked.

"No!"She slapped his shoulder. "The poor things." But there was a flicker of light in her eyes again.

Klaus chuckled while they made their way downstairs.

"You're missing out on so much fun here, you know that right?"

How could his mood change so drastically in no time at all? Caroline wondered.

Downstairs as they crossed the living room Caroline stopped as it hit her.  
He was denying his past and she was certain that it wouldn't help him heal. He denied himself closeness and everything good. Yes, he had hurt her and she had played him a lot of times, but he was still here helping her through this and she felt like she wanted to do something for him as well...

"Klaus…" Her voice was very low. She had stopped in her tracks and so did he.

Klaus didn't turn around but instead closed his eyes briefly. He hadn't missed the cautious tone in her voice and had actually expected a comment from her on his past, but he didn't know if he wanted to hear it. He would have loved to just drop the issue again.

"I…Is there anything I can do?"

He did just want to lock it up again in the darkest corner of his mind. Why the hell had he told her?

Klaus regretted it already and it made him spun around on his heel. The feeling of lashing out filled his body until he exploded. "Sympathy? Caroline, really? You should know better than that!" He started to leave when she went on: "I know the last thing you want is sympathy and I know that you think you don't deserve it!"

"You know nothing!" He snarled. Who was she to bring the topic up again?

"I know that you believe you can't keep anyone."

In a blink of an eye he was in front of her face looking as dark and threatening at her as ever. His features were made of stone and his eyes showed rage and it seemed as if the grey in them was a raging storm inside of him. He towered over the young vampire menacingly while the hot rage seized his whole body, but Caroline…

Well, Caroline didn't budge. Not an inch!

He could kill her within a mere second and Caroline was scared as hell but she stood her ground, just like she always did in front of him. She didn't show any fear although Klaus could sense it surrouding her whole figure. And for a split second he felt terrible for scaring her.

"Elijah told you, right? That bloody pest of a brother!"

"You are very lucky to have him!"

"Oh, am I?"

"Yes, you are! I am happy for you to have him to turn to!"

"Me? Turn to him?" He laughed humourlessly and took a few steps backwards. "I think you forgot who I am!" But there suddenly was a tinge of anxiety and maybe even a tiny thrill in the air.

"Oh, no I am just about to discover who you are!" While Klaus was screaming Caroline's voice was calm and reasonable.

He stepped closer again and there was an angry line across his forehead. "Are you? And what, pray tell, have you discovered so far?"

"Not only do you not try to understand people, you are also wallowing in self-loathing for over a thousand years now!"

His eyes narrowed and the tinge of fear slowly formed into panic, but Caroline bravely went on: "You loathe yourself for losing control back then and you are scared it could happen again."

He laughed. "Love, you are making a fool out of yourself!" But Caroline did hear the faint edge in his voice.

"That's why you don't let anyone close, because you are scared of the pain, of the loss that comes when you lose them!" Her voice became stronger.

"Caroline!" He warned her, she could hear that, but she didn't think about backing down now.

"You know how cruel you have been and you don't think you're worth being forgiven, because your parents have never forgiven you and you can't forgive yourself. Well, guess what, you just don't see that your siblings are still with you, even though you daggered them, and you are just too scared to show any emotions because the most powerful creature in the world could lose his reputation!"

"Caroline stop!" His hands balled into fist and his tensed muscles slowly started to tremble.

"Then again I think you don't want to be saved, because it is easier to just suffer instead of fighting for a better future. You can never undo what you have done, you said that yourself, but then for how long do you want to pretend that you can by self-loathing!?"

"Stop! Stop! Stop! Now!" He screamed at the top of his lungs which made the windows shudder. A chair flew across the room and crashed into a wall where it burst into pieces.

Caroline's eyes suddenly betrayed her and her bravery started to crumble as she witnessed his outburst. Her muscles started to tremble in fear even though she tried to suppress it. She knew that she couldn't take any words back now because she was right. Unconsciously he had just proofed it to her by freaking out.  
Anyways she hoped that Klaus did care for her enough not to hurt her because who knew what he would do in the end. He had daggered his family never the less.

He was standing in the middle of the room. His arms pressed to his sides, his hands balled into fists. The debris of the chair and a part of the wall lay scattered all over the floor. His tensed posture trembled while he tried to control his rage.

"Anyone…" Caroline whispered and stepped carefully closer. "…capable of love is capable of being saved."

She stepped in front of him and reached out to touch his cheek, but she hesitated as he avoided her eyes. They were moist with angry tears of rage.

Caroline swallowed her own anxiety because right now there was something more important than her own insecurities. You need to help him, she told herself.

Then she carefully grazed his skin with her hand and a jolt of warmth suddenly emerged from the touched spot and spread through both of their bodies.

Klaus jerked his head up and looked at her.

Caroline's eyes were wary and a small knot of fear was still tight in her stomach. She had to be brave and believe that she could trust him despite everything. He wouldn't harm her. Would he?

Klaus had imagined his hands snapping her neck. He had almost felt her skin between his finger and her bones breaking under the pressure. He had seen himself effortlessly breaking her spine to make her shut up.  
But something inside of him had made him grab the chair instead and he had smashed it into the wall with all his might. It had shattered into thousand pieces and in front of his eyes he had seen Caroline scatter.

One thousand ants crawled over his body making his hairs stand at edge.

However, he finally closed his eyes and leaned into her touch. He let himself give in and he thought he would fall, but strangely he didn't. Even through his closed eyelids he imagined to see her aura pulsing with light.

They made no sound.

She caressed his cheek ever so lightly and Caroline's breathing became irregular.

When Klaus noticed the change in her breathing he quickly turned around and walked into the kitchen. He supported his hands on the edge of the kitchen isle facing the wall. He couldn't look at her. Not like this!

He blinked until the hot burning left his eyes and the sobs died down in his throat.

He had lost it once again!

Caroline leaned against the door frame and watched his back unable to decide if she should say something or let him come to her.

Funnily she wished Elijah was with her to give her some piece of advice.

The silence became heavier and heavier until Caroline couldn't bear it anymore.

Suddenly she felt so horrible and she, herself, wanted to cry again. You would have thought that she'd run dry by now but the tears kept coming and flowing at any time and because of any tiny emotional imbalance.

"Please, say something!" She whispered in a broken voice which made him turn around looking totally flabbergasted. There was wonder in his eyes as he watched the emotions he felt, the tears he felt, flow out of her body instead.

"Caroline, why are you crying right now?" _When I am the one who feels like it?_

She shook her head piquing his curiosity that drew Klaus closer to her.

Very slowly he came to stand in front of her to put a finger under her chin. He raised her head until he could read her eyes. "I didn't mean to scare you." He guessed, but Caroline denied his assumption.

"You didn't." He raised his eyebrows at her. "I shouldn't have said anything, I didn't mean to upset you, I just wanted to…I just thought…You need to forgive yourself eventually."

Pain flickered briefly through his eyes. "Why?"

"Because no one can live like this forever and I don't think anyone…you…," She corrected herself, "…deserve it."

There was so much honesty in her eyes that he felt his knees grow weak.

Klaus just looked at her scrutinizing her lovely features. The loveliest he had ever seen. The ones that made Laelia and Tatia look very faint in his memory. His eyes wandered from her eyes towards her lips.

The red seemed to pulse and her sweet breath was warm on his face. He licked his lips and watched hers part ever so slightly. All he wanted to do was to close his eyes and give in.

Give in to this urge that suddenly roared inside of him.

But he couldn't…something inside of him held him back.

-_What, you want to kiss her, don't you? _

_-This isn't right and you know that! You are taking advantage! _

_-I am not, she is way stronger than I am! _

_-Maybe, but she is younger and more inexperienced than you are so be responsible for once!_

_-Mate, it is the only way to get her out of your system! _

_-But does she deserve this?_

Caroline watched his raspberry coloured lips come closer. She felt his breath on her face and wanted to lean into him. She wanted to feel his protective arms around her.  
As she was about to closer her eyes Klaus shook his head and pulled away. "I should probably clear the mess up."

_What!?_

Caroline grabbed his wrist and Klaus stared down at it and back at her face. He frowned.

There was a determined streak around her eyes and mouth, but she seemed to debate within herself for another second before she stepped up to him, grabbed his face and pressed her lips to his.

Klaus petrified on the spot.

An electric shock ran through his body and it tingled in every single nerve end inside of him.

Her hands warmed his face and held him prisoner until she withdrew a little to look him in the eyes.

He was surprised and suddenly totally confused at the familiarity that he felt.

He looked into her eyes as well and held his breath. Caroline noticed his eyes widen and she frowned.

Klaus put a hand against her cheek and stared intently into her eyes and what he saw there made him almost choke. Light!

Her inner light shone out right through her eyes.

He had never seen anything quite as beautiful.

It wasn't as strong as it once had been, but it wasn't just a flicker this time.

His hand wandered around her neck and he pulled her towards him burying her mouth beneath his.

Their lips touched and both of them drew a sharp breath as the thrilling feeling of belonging embraced them.

He licked over her bottom lip and demanded entrance which she granted him. His tongue gently embraced hers while his hand wandered to the lower part of her back and pressed her against his hard lean body. The kiss was very sweet and gently at first. As if both of them were afraid to scare the other off, but then an ever so sweet moan escaped Caroline's throat and Klaus pulled her even closer. She felt his body react to hers and the kiss deepened.

Suddenly everything grew hot and she forgot where she was. All she knew was that she never wanted to stop.

Klaus couldn't get her closer and pushed her back against the wall pressing her into him. His body was on fire. He grew hot and his member stirred making his pants seem very tight. His breathing deepened as his lips felt scorched by hers.

Her wet tongue stroked his in a beautiful dance and the air sizzled around them.

His brain couldn't grab a clear thought besides her name. Caroline.  
There was her scent in his nose, the moans escaping her throat along with the movements of her searching hands all over his body. Her proximity was clouding his mind.

He wanted to disappear in this dream and never ever wake up again.

However Klaus withdrew and savoured her taste on his tongue with closed eyes. A sudden calmness filled his body and lingered, surrounding him like a bubble. Her arms were around his neck where her fingers played with his hair.

Deep down inside her eyes he saw a burning glow.

His hand was on her soft cheek again and there was something like incredibility in his eyes. He couldn't believe that he had her here in his arms. Although Klaus knew that he couldn't keep her, he wanted to savour this dream a bit more and keep it as a very precious memory.

He took her hand. "Come on."

Caroline let him lead her over to the couch where they settled down.

Klaus put his arm around her shoulder and she came to rest her back against his strong chest. He rested his cheek against her hair while his other arm came round her waist, pulling her close.

Caroline felt warm and secure inside his strong grip.

For the first time in days there was body heat radiating from her own body again.

She closed her eyes and turned her head so she could take in his scent.

It made her yearn for more. She wanted to taste him again and the thought made her lips burn.

She turned herself around in his grasp and felt his chest rise against hers.

Caroline pressed another kiss against his lips and took everything in. Klaus returned the kiss very slowly.

Her hands wandered from his neck down his sides and came to rest over his stomach. While she held his mouth prisoner her fingers travelled ever so lightly under his shirt.

As her fingertips brushed his naked skin she felt him tense under her. So she let them travel slowly upwards, but before she reached his chest he suddenly stopped her.

"Sweetheart." He breathed deeply. "You should stop this right now."

Caroline shook her head. "Why?" She felt a slight pang of rejection.

He bit his lip and Caroline saw that he was struggling. "It…wouldn't be right…"

She frowned. _Had he just said that? How could he so infinitely believe himself to be a lost case?_

"But…"

"No, love, no. I couldn't forgive myself."

"You have been after me for so long…" She tried to understand him, but she couldn't. Now that she was practically throwing herself at him he didn't want her. _Second_ _choice, Caroline?_

He sighed and shoved her aside, sitting up. "I know." He almost grinned cruelly. "But…" He stood up and walked over to the window. Looking at her reflection in the window pane he admitted: "I can't explain it."

Caroline pulled her legs up under her body. There was sadness and rejection hanging like a big dark cloud over her head. As Klaus turned around his face dropped, because right and wrong, longing and fairness, threatened to tear his guts apart.

"Please, my sweet love, it…" He knelt down in front of her. "I am not rejecting you! I just can't…" He gnawed his teeth. He wanted to. Oh my god, how he wanted to give her what she needed!

But she deserved even more! And he certainly felt not like himself at the moment.  
Tonight it had felt as if Caroline had seen right through him and he didn't know what to make of it. It made him question who he was. She had turned his emotions upside down since she had told him to his face that she had seen behind his mask in merely a few weeks.

Suddenly it was all about her.

Hadn't the plan been to get her out of his system?

_Niklaus, how blind are you? If you let her touch you, you will never get her out of your system again! Get a grip and get out of there as long as you still can! She saw right through you! She knows that you are not as bad as everyone thinks!_

Everything inside him suddenly screamed to be careful, but the sadness inside her eyes cracked his defence and made his walls tumble down. "Love…"

She swallowed and shook her head. "Don't worry, I think you are right. This is not the right time. I am sorry."

_Always so incredibly strong, aren't you my dear? _

"But…"She hesitated.

"What, sweetheart?"

"Can…can you please just hold me anyway?"

He smiled slightly and nodded.

Caroline snuggled into his side and Klaus put his arms protectively around her. Although his mind kept repeating that this was wrong, wrong, wrong.

_Either act on it or get the hell out of there!_

But her body writhed around his so perfectly that he simply couldn't let go. She fit into his side as if that spot had been made for her.

* * *

_Thank you for reading!_

_i hope everything made sense to you and that you liked this little bit of fluffiness!=)_


	9. Chapter 9

_Hey guys,_

_I jusst wanted to let you know that if you might get confused over something, don't worry. I will explain everything in the next chapter!=)_

_Enjoy!_

* * *

Caroline had a tight grip around him and held him close to her now warm body.

Last night she had quickly drifted off to sleep and Klaus had been very relieved about it. It gave him time to ponder in silence. For hours he had stared at her face and occasionally stroked a strand of hair behind her ear. Her beautiful face was peaceful and her body relaxed against his. It was like butter melting against a hard surface. He even thought he'd seen the ghost of a smile linger on her soft red lips, but he didn't dare to believe his eyes. It would have been too much to hope for and probably even too much to bear.

Never the less, Klaus still couldn't really grasp what had happened…

How had they gotten here?

The young baby vampire had stood up to him, the original hybrid, again!

She had challenged him with her merciless honesty, even though she had been scared that he'd punish her for it. No one other than Elijah had ever dared to do as much and he had gotten his neck snapped for it more than just one time. As for Caroline…she was alive, lying in his arms right now! Klaus almost laughed at the irony of it!

She was lying peacefully in his arms and if he allowed himself one piece of honesty tonight then he had to admit that it felt incredibly good. It was the way that Caroline curled herself deeper into his side that made him think that she would want to hide herself behind him. A strong feeling of protectiveness settled down in his stomach. Klaus swallowed the lump that rose in his throat. How far would he go to keep her safe?

In that moment Caroline hitched her leg up that came to rest over his loins and the sudden tingling in his guts made him almost lose his mind. It settled deep down in his stomach and he gulped as her leg slowly slid over his anyway sensitive cock. Oh yes, this definitely felt too good to bear!

He closed his eyes and groaned fighting down the arousal inside his stomach to maintain control.

Klaus struggled to concentrate on anything other than Caroline's body next to him. Her breasts heaved with every breath she took and he was very aware of that. His member stirred when Caroline sighed in her sleep. In shock he realised that he wouldn't be able to control himself. She was driving him mad without even consciously doing anything, just by sleeping soundly next to him. He had to get a grip and figure out which way to go from here.

Somehow he wondered what Elijah would tell him…

Oh god, how did he get here? Wondering what Elijah would advise him? When had he ever listened to one of his brothers?

There was a tear in his chest. It felt as if it was about to burst, because he couldn't decide on his feelings. They had been suppressed by him for thousands of years, however they were about to break free now and he was not used to it, nor did he know how to even name them. He felt torn and it tore him apart not to know what he was capable of giving to Caroline.

Give instead of take.

He could already see the mock in Elijah's eyes.

It was the first time in decades that Klaus didn't know what to do and what there was to come or even to expect.

He had always relied on Caroline to turn him down and now that she was about to giver herself to him freely it confused him more than ever. But then again maybe it was just a side effect of the whole turning her humanity off and on again thing. If she had been here with anybody else then the same would have happened, wouldn't it?

He tore his eyes away from her lovely face because suddenly it became too much to bear. The thought of her with another man was repellent to him and he wanted to lash out, to raid and to destroy, but he couldn't move, because she held him in place. He knew he should better run.

Klaus felt petrified with this war inside of his chest while the reason for his desire lay peacefully in his arms.

_Please let this night end! I have to get away!_

Maybe this was the due he had to pay for luring her into his darkness.

There was still a way out! He could still erase her from his mind!

Caroline stirred, slowly opening her eyes, and to his surprise she smiled blinking at him for a moment until her eyes focused. Before she could say anything she noticed his dark serious face and jerked her head up.

"Klaus? What's the matter?"

_Damn!_ He hadn't meant for her to see his tension. He quickly shook his head and tried to wipe the hard expression from his face. He smiled a fake smile:

"It's nothing, love. Good morning."

Caroline frowned never the less and cupped his cheek wanting to look into his eyes, but Klaus turned his head away. She would see through his ruse immediately and ask more questions that he had no answer to.

"Klaus, I can see that something is off…"

_Please Caroline, keep quiet!_

"…so would you please tell me what is going on?" Her musical voice rang in his ears and something snapped. When he looked into her eyes they captured him and held him prisoner. There was a strong pull that drew him closer and closer.

Suddenly his lips were on hers, silencing her and keeping her from more questions that he didn't want to think about.

A jolt went through his body and it totally overwhelmed him. His mind went totally blank and there was just the feeling of her smooth body pressing against his. Her tongue moved with his immediately and she quietly moaned into his mouth which made his gut clench even more.

Caroline's body became hot and it centred between her legs. She stretched herself covering his body with hers while her hands moved down his sides.

In a flash he was on top of her pressing her body into the couch. Klaus looked down at her with a deep frown on his forehead. Caroline reached out to smooth the line with the tip of her finger that she let slide down the side of his cheek before she cupped it.

"What?" She mouthed.

He closed his eyes and shook his head. His core was pulsing heavily. "I don't know if we should…"

Caroline smiled slightly and the irresistible light flared inside of her eyes: "You are fascinating…now kiss me!" She whispered and it was all it took to make Klaus give in. His lips seized hers and scorched her like there was a blazing fire between them. He groaned and deepened the kiss pressing his body to hers.

His cock twitched as he noticed that Caroline widened her legs to press her own pulsing core against it. She became even wetter and fastened her legs behind his back which drew another groan from Klaus whose reasonable thoughts had left his mind. All doubts had vanished and all that was left was pure desire, a need to have her close and cover her under his body, pressing her into the soft couch, filling her and giving her the most pleasurable sex she had ever had.

There was deep lust inside of Caroline and in one swift movement she had lifted his shirt over his head. Her hands grazed his soft skin and covered his chest, stroking over his abs.

He gathered her up inside his arms and swiftly pulled her shirt over her head. He devoured her neck first, penetrating her skin with sweet kisses. And Caroline felt dizzy as he continued to kiss and lick a wet path down towards her breasts. His hands stroked her back and she hadn't even noticed that her bra was gone until she felt his tongue on her hardened nipple. Caroline sucked in a deep breath which made Klaus smile. She felt the corners of his mouth rise on her skin while one of his hands wandered slowly into her pants.

He lay her back down and his tongue wandered further down over her stomach. Caroline felt the cool air on her stomach and it chased trembles and shivers down her spine. She closed her eyes and enjoyed the way Klaus made her feel. Her back arched reflexively.

Klaus tried to breathe at a normal pace and failed miserably. Her scent was so excruciatingly sweet that it clouded his mind. He couldn't get enough of her and wanted to swallow her whole. He wanted to bite her and revel in her sweet blood, the red liquid that permitted them a life beyond death. His fangs wanted to push through and perforate her skin…_wait what?_

Klaus stilled for a second of panic. Caroline opened her eyes to look what was wrong, but Klaus got a grip before she could see his face. He rid her of her pants and widened her legs to kiss her on her centre.

Caroline sighed and more goose bumps raced down her spine. "Klaus…" She moaned and it made his stomach clenched with desire. Oh yes, he wanted her to moan and scream his name.

He started to work his tongue on her clit and Caroline's breathing hitched. A tingling seized his whole body and he had to get out of the confines of his pants! Now! Quickly!  
Because with every passing second, with every sound he drew from her lips he felt like they grew tighter and tighter. He was back between her legs in no time at all. Licking a wet path and Caroline whimpered bucking her hips which made Klaus smile. He gently held her in place.

"Easy there sweetheart."

"Klaus, please…"

His lips met hers in a burning kiss the next second and Caroline angled her legs. She needed him inside her. She wanted to feel him now or she would explode. She couldn't wait any longer and Klaus felt her need evaporating from her kiss. The feeling of her writhing body beneath him made him realize that he couldn't hold it any longer himself. He had wanted this for far too long now.

He kissed her passionately and felt her breasts move against his chest. The tension between them was taut. Caroline kissed his neck and Klaus felt his veins pulse under his eyes. He moaned and quickly covered her mouth again to escape the impulse of biting her.

She bucked her hips again and his hand was on her sex before he slowly entered her. Caroline cried out as he did so and filled her whole. He panted into her mouth and Caroline bore her nails into his back. An unknown thrill drove through his veins and he wasn't himself anymore. Klaus drew back and pushed back in again.

Caroline moaned and met his thrusts with her own. She wriggled her hips and Klaus closed his eyes at the exquisite feeling. They quickly fell into a joint rhythm.

His thrusts became faster and faster as he felt her inner walls clench around him and taking him in as deeply as possible. Her sounds were heavenly and so were his deep guttural groans that brought them ever so much closer to the edge.

His fangs pushed against his gums again with so much force that Klaus struggled to keep them hidden, but he found his defense weakened, however he was taken up in his climax too much anyway to worry about that right now.

He wanted to bite and to ravish her. He wanted to bury his fangs inside her.

Caroline saw the black veins under his eyes and it made her move faster. Somehow it aroused her beyond words and she felt her own fangs push as well.

Her eyes changed. Their rhythm became wilder and more demanding.

"Oh…yes…"

Both of them were so close now.

Klaus felt her flesh contract around him while he felt himself release inside of her. Caroline followed him over the edge and everything inside her came undone when she exploded. The original panted and collapsed on top of her. Their bodies trembled while they revelled in the aftermath of the orgasm.

Caroline exposed her neck unconsciously and it suddenly took every ounce of his strength not to give in to his instinct and bite her. He drew out of her and Caroline almost winced at the loss of contact.

But Klaus gathered her in his arms and held her still trembling body.

His chin rested on the top of her head so he wouldn't have to look into her face. In order to gain control again over his vampire senses he closed his eyes and tried to regulate his breathing.

Caroline wrapped her arms around him and her breasts pressed against his naked chest. The feeling was excruciatingly smooth; her flat stomach against his and her legs wrapping around his made him want to have her all over again. Klaus struggled to stay calm while her sweet breathing caressed his naked chest.

Caroline bathed in his warmth and for now she just forgot who they were and enjoyed the satisfied feeling inside of her. She would hold on to him as long as she could.

After what had felt like mere minutes and surely not nearly enough time Klaus stirred under Caroline.

"Love, we should probably get ready." He whispered, but Caroline shook her head and at the feeling of her soft curls brushing his chest he felt goose bumps all over his body.

"I don't want to leave!" Her simple words touched something deep down inside of him.

"I know, but we have to."

Only very reluctantly Caroline got up.

* * *

The water of the shower soothed his agitated nerves. He stood there very still and just let the flow of the water keep him hidden. Caroline was everywhere on his mind and he tried frantically to shove her out of his thoughts. That had been the initial plan anyway. He had wanted to get her out of his system!

_Hell! What was she still doing in his thoughts!?_

He had wanted to bite her and share his blood with her, but he could never bind himself to someone in that way. He would never allow it!  
Not Caroline, nor anyone else, maybe especially not Caroline. The risk was too great for him as for anyone else and he wasn't willing to take on that kind of responsibility.

He turned the water colder until it scorched his skin.

* * *

Caroline looked at herself in the mirror and couldn't take her eyes of her reflection.

Her cheeks were reddened and her hair shone in a sweet golden glow. But the most hypnotizing thing were her eyes that were full of light. It was practically radiating from every pore of her body and made her shine.

There was a bright smile on her face and she felt like dancing.

She wanted to turn and giggle like a little girl. Throw her arms into the air and let the wind blow through her hair. Was this happiness?

She bit her lip to suppress the huge grin when she thought about the fact that she had just had the best sex of her life. It hadn't been any spectacular position, but the feelings inside her had almost killed her. The feelings he had stirred inside of her had made her want to melt into him. She had felt the sudden urge to be one with him and although reason told her that she should be very careful about what was about to happen and that she should maybe feel ashamed of what she had just done, but she didn't let those feelings in. After weeks she felt like herself again and Klaus had brought her here. No regrets!

But she did wonder where this was going because suddenly Klaus was all she could think about. No one could ever fall for Klaus the hybrid, she was aware of that but a voice inside her wondered if maybe one could fall for Niklaus the man who had just turned her light back on.

_Stop, stop, right there! It was just sex, you can't fall for him! He had wanted to sleep with you ever since and you just gave in, nothing else! No strings, no future, no nothing!  
_

Caroline scolded herself but her light burned inside of her like a flame and it whispered one tiny word to her.

_Hope!_

After the shower she dried her hair that fell in lovely curls down her shoulders. She chose a summer dress, despite the cold weather outside, with colourful flowers on it and twirled around in front of the mirror.

Klaus was already in the kitchen, busy with preparing himself a glass of blood that almost slipped his grip as Caroline entered the room.

It was as if the sun had risen. The room suddenly seemed a tad brighter than it had been before. She looked ravishing. The long lost light radiating from inside of her and making him catch his breath.

His heart suddenly yearned to be close to her and he had to hold on to the kitchen island in front of him to steady himself.

She smiled at him and playfully snatched the glass from his hands.

A moaning sound escaped her throat as the blood trickled down it and smoothed the burning.

Klaus eyes clouded over with lust and he just wanted to take her over and over again against the kitchen counter. The images in his head showed him how he just grabbed her face and kissed her roughly. He tore her clothes apart and set her naked body on top of the counter where he ravished it with his hands and his tongue. Arousing her to the point of madness, before he would satisfy her. He grew hard instantly.

"You okay?" Her voice pulled him out of his naughty daydream.

"Of course." He shook his head slightly before he looked at her with a satisfied smile. "Welcome back, love." She flashed another radiating smile at him and all he wanted to do was kiss her till she didn't know her name anymore. "I reckon you feel better?"

"I have never felt better in my whole life. It's like I am running high on something. It feels amazing, I feel ready to take on anything. There is so much strength inside of me. I know it sounds stupid, but I want to run with the wind." She laughed and twirled around. "I want to dance! I want to embrace the whole world and I…I want to do this!" She flashed in front of him and pressed a sweet kiss onto his lips.

Reflexively Klaus kissed her back and his nerves tingled. The arousal rose inside of him again, but it strangely soothed him at the same time. There was a serenity that he had never felt before!

But as he cherished the kiss he felt Caroline's hands under his shirt on his naked back. He wanted to gather her close to his body while his wet tongue traced her lips. However, suddenly a feeling of panic replaced the lust.

He had taken it too far! She had had expectations and he would never be able to live up to them. Caroline deserved something that he couldn't give her. He couldn't deserve her!

Klaus abruptly ended the kiss before he would simply tear her clothes apart: "I am very happy to hear it, sweetheart, but we really should get going."

Caroline stared after him as he left the room, but she felt too happy to think anything more of it than that it was probably just too quickly for him. He had just opened up to her and this was probably just too much at once. Klaus wasn't one to show his emotions but they were there, she had seen it and she hoped that she would see them more often from now on.

_Careful Caroline! _Her conscience sang to her, but Caroline ignored it. She would figure everything out later and if this feeling lasted than she would persuade him to stay at her side. He deserved a bit of happiness himself and she had never seen him as happy and relaxed as he had been this weekend.

* * *

In the car Caroline couldn't stop talking, but Klaus strangely didn't mind at all. He felt like he would want to listen to her ranting until the end of time.

"It was so weird, I felt like I was in a cage and there was so much hopelessness as if I would never be happy again and then the voices! All these voices in my head, it felt so horrible and you were right by the way, they wanted me to starve. I didn't recognize it then, but now I do. They wanted me to suffer in return for my raging and if it hadn't been for you I think they really would have gotten to me. I was ready to do everything they told me, but every time I was with you they were quiet. No, really, don't look at me so surprised, when we were together I could blend them out and when you made me drink that blood they became more subdued as well. And then this morning they were gone. Just like that and I just feel so alive again."

She laughed and Klaus wanted to drown in the sound of it.

He smiled even though he felt like tearing up and laughing along with her all at the same time. His own emotions were about to suffocate him.

"You are awfully quiet today."

He just shrugged and suddenly a thought of train crossed her mind. Her voice became quieter and more serious. "I…Did I do something wrong?"

He looked at her briefly and squeezed her hand but withdrew his again as quickly as he had reached out for her. "No, Caroline, no you haven't done anything wrong. I like to listen to you love, that's all."

_Had he just said that?_

She smirked. "Oh I am too smart to be seduced by you." She repeated her once said words and Klaus chuckled. "That's what I like about you. Not just a pretty face."

She laughed as well and leaned back into her seat enjoying the ride home while she stretched her hand out of the window. However, she didn't notice how agitated Klaus was.

* * *

After two hours they reached the boundaries of Mystic Falls.

Klaus stopped in front of Caroline's house and Liz came out of it immediately as if she had waited all the time behind a window.

"Mum!" Caroline jumped into her mother's arms.

Klaus grabbed her bag while the two women greeted each other heartily.

"Are you okay? I am so happy that you are okay!" Liz said and scrutinized her daughter from head to toe before she looked at Klaus with gratitude in her eyes: "Thank you." She said and Caroline beamed.

Klaus nodded.

Caroline jumped into his arms in the next second and whispered: "Thanks for bringing me back! I'll see you tomorrow, okay?" She looked into his face.

Klaus bit his lip and nodded, but he didn't smile. He swallowed the lump in his throat.

Caroline's smile faded the tiniest bit, but before she could ask he turned around and left.

Her mum put her arm around her shoulder. "Everything all right, honey?"

She nodded bravely while she watched his car disappear around the corner.

"Caroline!" A voice screamed behind her and a second later Elena threw her arms around her neck. "Oh my god, I have missed you so much! How do you feel? Are you okay?"

"Elena, give her some room to breathe!" Stefan approached them as well and Caroline beamed at her friends. "I feel like I could fly!" She giggled and hugged Stefan as well who said: "It's good to have you back!"

"And in one piece…"

"Elena!"

"What? She was with Klaus! Klaus! Super bad hybrid? Ring some bells?"

Caroline rolled her eyes and Liz interrupted Elena's bickering. "Why don't we all go inside and let Caroline tell us what exactly happened?"

* * *

Caroline told them almost everything. About the house, the voices in her head and the struggle that came with it, about the lake Klaus had showed her and the campers, but as she mentioned that Klaus wasn't as bad as they all thought everyone just raised their eyebrows in disbelief, everyone but Stefan who flashed a glance at Caroline who avoided his eyes. Never the less it made Caroline shut up about the private side Klaus had allowed her to see.

Later the three friends retired to Caroline's room.

Elena closed the door behind her and sat down next to Caroline onto the bed. "So and now please the parent free version!"

"Uhm, what do you mean?"

"Care…All the parts you left out! And now don't deny it!"

Caroline licked her lips and looked at her hands. "Well, you know I was pretty down and I have learnt quite a bit about Klaus and…I really think he is not as bad as it seems." Caroline was looking at her hands but she glanced at Stefan who leaned against the wall with his arms crossed over his chest. There was a pensive expression on his face.

"What!? Caroline, you can't be serious!"

"Elena, I know it's hard to believe, but he is a brilliant artist and a very good cook and…"

"He cooked?" Elena's mouth dropped open.

"He had a troubled past." She looked helplessly at Stefan.

"And now you suddenly discovered that you feel sorry for him? Have you forgotten what he has done!?"

"No, Elena I haven't forgotten, but I can just understand it a bit better!"

"And now suddenly everything is justified? Then do tell what the hell justifies such horrible actions?"

Caroline bit her lip and pulled a face: "I can't tell you Elena."

"Excuse me?" Elena raised her eyebrows in disbelief.

"Please understand, it is not for me to tell."

"You don't expect me to just forgive him, do you?"

"No, I don't I…" Caroline shook her head.

Elena scrutinized her friend and then she asked incredulous. "Do you like him?"

Caroline's eyes widened. "Well…" She recalled his face. His smiling face with the dimples in his cheeks. His blue eyes that wandered smoothly over his paintings, taking in every inch of the canvas, and how his eyes had looked at her this morning…a chill went through her.

Elena snapped her fingers: "Hey! Care!" Her friends stared at her, one of them aghast and the other one curious and maybe even amused. "What the hell happened? Did he compel you?" Elena threw her hands into the air.

Caroline looked at her. "What? No! No, he didn't. He wouldn't!"

"He wouldn't? Do you trust him now?" Elena's mouth dropped.

"I…think…I do." Caroline admitted.

"You have gone nuts! Stefan! Say something!"

Stefan cleared his throat. "Elena, Klaus is a thousand years old and…"

"Are you going to defend him?"

"He fancies Caroline, I don't think he would compel her and he hasn't snapped her neck so far."

"What does that mean?"

"I just think that there is more t…" Elena stood up and raised her hands: "Woah woah woah! It's Klaus! What is wrong with you two? He is the bad guy!" She looked from Stefan to Caroline. Then she raised a finger at Caroline. "You should have never left with him!"

Suddenly there was a knock at the door and they were interrupted by Damon who stuck his head into the room.

"Oh, right on time I guess. So, what's the matter?" He stepped into the room cocking his eyebrows at Elena. "Blondie! You are back to your old emotional self I understand?" He turned around to look at Caroline who pulled a face at him, but paused when Damon frowned at her. "Wha…" He threw a glance at Stefan who returned it knowingly, but ever so lightly shook his head. Elena however didn't miss it. "What?"

"Nah, nothing." Damon put it off and dropped himself onto Caroline's bed. He leaned back against the headboard with his hands behind his head.

Caroline frowned as well, but didn't say anything.

"Damon?" Elena asked.

"Just wanted to make sure Blondie here is no public threat anymore. You are practically glowing, you know that right?" He wrinkled his nose.

Caroline just shrugged. "Uhm, thanks?"

Damon sniggered and seemed to enjoy some inside joke. Stefan grabbed his shoulder: "I think we leave the girls to themselves, don't you think?"

"Whatever you are saying, brother. See you later, girls!"

* * *

Outside and out of hearing range of Caroline and Elena Damon turned to Stefan: "You sensed that right?"

Stefan sighed deeply and nodded very slowly looking back at the house. "Yep, I did."

"Is that a good or a bad thing?"

Stefan shook his head and shrugged: "I honestly have no idea Damon, but we could have expected it."

"Well, yeah, something, but not this kind of seriousness!"

* * *

"It's good to have you ba…" Elijah didn't finish the sentence as he saw that Klaus was packing instead of unpacking. "Are you leaving?"

Elijah stood behind Klaus in the doorframe with his arms crossed over his chest. His dark blue suit fitted him as perfectly as always.

Klaus didn't turn around instead he kept packing his bag. He was in no mood for a talk at all.

"Niklaus, what happened?" Elijah asked seriously.

Klaus closed his eyes and snarled: "Nothing of importance."

"She came pretty close to you, didn't she?" The older original guessed.

Klaus grumbled almost too low to hear. He zipped his bag and was about to walk past Elijah who stepped in his way watching his younger brother carefully.

"You are running away." He stated quietly.

"What is it to you?" Klaus snarled.

"I can sense it, Niklaus." Elijah said seriously as his vampire senses recognized the feeling emanating from his brother's aura.

Klaus eyes threw daggers at him. He shoved past Elijah who grabbed his arm.

"What about Caroline?"

Klaus raised his eyebrows pursing his lips. "What about her, brother? She is back to normal and I am leaving town and since the two of you have formed quite an attachment I wish you all the luck in the world." His voice was bitter sweet.

Elijah let go of his arm and looked at him amused. "My attachment to Miss Forbes is of platonic nature, but Niklaus, I beg you not to make her miserable."

"Brother." Klaus smiled. "I was the one who just brought her back and I am the one she couldn't care less about and vice versa, so if you would let me take my leave now, I have business to attend to."

Elijah sighed gravely as he watched him leave.

"I wish you would reconsider!" He whispered while he felt for his younger brother who gave in to his fear that made him run away.

* * *

_Thank you so much for reading!_

_There will be some explanations in the next chapter^^_


	10. Chapter 10

_So, how is it going on with Caroline and Klaus?_

_You will find out a bit more right below!=)_

_Happy reading!  
_

* * *

Caroline threw yet another glance into the mirror.

She turned and twirled around in front of it several times to look at herself from every angle. She threw her hair back a couple of times, making sure that everything was just perfect. She had just curled her hair and was pretty satisfied with the result. She looked very pretty in the dress she had chosen and there was not one single hair out of place. The young vampire smiled delighted and hoped that it would be good enough.

She hoped that nothing had changed overnight. That's why she gave her reflection an encouraging nod.

Caroline was so nervous that her whole skin tickled. _God, how did she get here?_

Klaus hadn't called yet, but she had expected at least a text message or something. Or was it wrong to expect anything?

This debate had been going on the whole morning and Caroline had looked into her phone a hundred times already trying to figure out what to do, because there was this nagging feeling inside of her that couldn't stop wondering what he was doing at the moment. In order to stop wondering and pondering about everything and nothing she had decided that she would take a chance and go over to the Mikaelson mansion. She was so restless anyway that she just had to get out of the house so why not pay a visit?

There was a tingling inside of her stomach that always seized her when she thought about the feeling of his lips on hers. Her face lit up at the envisioned sight of his dimpled smile that was only directed at her.

_Maybe she should call him beforehand? Just in case?_

She sighed and with a queasy feeling inside her stomach and quickly hit a few buttons on her mobile before she would change her mind again.

And then she waited and tried not to let her hands tremble. _Come_ _on, pick up!_

Caroline almost jumped at the sound of the free dialling tone. Beep!

A chill ran down her back. _Would he pick up? And what if he saw her caller ID and decided he didn't want to?_

Beep!

The signal screamed into her ear.

Beep!

It sounded almost as if it laughed at her.

Beep!

Klaus didn't pick up and Caroline frowned as the mailbox greeted her. Whatever, he probably wasn't in reach of his phone. She would just stick to her plan and walk over. _Yes, she would do that!_

Her mum had already left for work very early this morning which meant that everything was already back to normal and she asked herself if it wasn't too early...or was it just the calm before the storm?

Would her life ever slow down again?

Elena had already tried to call her, but Caroline hadn't picked up. She didn't want to talk to her yet. Caroline had to see Klaus first and try to figure out how much this weekend had really affected her. How much did she really like him? Elena had been almost furious when she had figured that Caroline did feel attracted to him. However, Caroline was sure that her friend would understand her if she just knew the true story behind everything. Klaus wasn't who everyone thought he was, well at least that was not everything there was to his character. There was more and Caroline felt eager to find out how much more there was.

There was just this one tiny problem she had to overcome as well: Tyler.

Especially now after the weekend, Caroline wondered if she could even look him in the eyes again. Then again, it was true that even before they had developed into totally different directions and sadly the words Caroline had said in pure rage were still true. He would always be her friend, that was for sure, but she couldn't be with him anymore. Her feelings had changed and she didn't feel the strong connection anymore they had had in high school. Then there was still this story with Hayley. Caroline still didn't know what was true about it and what wasn't, but she was too tired of it to even want to figure out the bare truth. And even if Tyler hadn't cheated on her, it didn't change anything. He had still betrayed her by not warning them about the witch.

Ironically Klaus probably knew the truth about Tyler and Hayley, because he had made the reference to Tyler on the phone which she had merely overheard. Whatever, she didn't want to know anymore. She wanted to close that chapter of her life and move on.

Meanwhile Caroline had gathered all her things together, purse, a denim jacket, boots and a scarf and opened the door when her phone vibrated.

Her heart jumped and almost frantically she rummaged through her purse.

_Come on, where is it?_

Until she finally found the ringing phone and…sighed disappointed.

Tyler.

Caroline looked at the ceiling.

_Sorry, Ty, not now! I don't want to fight right now!_

* * *

The closer she came to the mansion the more nervous she felt. _Okay, take a deep breath!_

Her hands were clammy and cold.

_-Don't be ridiculous, Caroline! It's just Klaus! _

_-But exactly that's it, it's Klaus! Apparently there is an allure to a sexy combination of darkness and bad boy, huh?_

_-Oh, shut up!_

She parked her car in front of the house and looked at it from the safe distance. It was huge and it towered intimidating over her.

_Here we go!_

She winced at the loud noise of the closing car door. According to how loud she had smashed the door everyone inside should be aware of her presence now. _So there goes your chance to run away again._

She made her way over to the front door admiring the facade. Caroline had always liked this house, even before the original family had moved here. As a little girl it had seemed to her like an enchanted building, full of mysteries and hidden treasures, especially because as kids Elena, Bonnie and her had often played by the small lake that was close to the grounds of the backyard of the house. They had always imagined how they would go in there and find the most amazing things, of course those had been protected by monsters that they had to defeat first. They had spent hours by that lake just plotting their plans. She smiled at the almost forgotten child hood memory.

The door was right in front of her now and all she had to do was knock but her hand felt suddenly very heavy. With a shake of her head she tried to get rid of the awkward feeling and after another second she stretched out her hand and knocked. However faint it might have seemed, they would hear it. Definitely!

But there was no answer. Caroline frowned and looked through a window next to the door, but she couldn't see anything or anyone. She knocked again and waited for another second before she tried the handle. It was open.

"Klaus?" She entered the house. "Hello? Anyone home?" Caroline looked around the great hall she was standing in. She tried to strain her vampire hearing to pick up any sound at all, but there was nothing to be heard. She frowned and was suddenly feeling heavy. _So, no one there…_

She could always wait, couldn't she?

Caroline looked around and tried to look into the attached rooms, but there really didn't seem to be anybody home.

No one would rip her head off if she waited, right? …or if she wandered around…she had been in here before anyway...

The curiosity got the better of her. There was no one around and she could admire the interior in all its beauty without any disturbance. It was all very fancy and big.

And probably unspeakably expensive!

She walked into the living room and further on into the kitchen.

There was another door, she had never noticed before, in the living room and she tried the handle. It was unlocked and suddenly Caroline found herself in a conservatory at the back of the house.

The room was bright for it was made of glass, just as bright as Klaus' studio in the other house. And as his studio there this room was also covered in paintings. The faint smell of paint lingered in the air. He seemed too take his art more seriously than Caroline had thought at first.

The garden behind the house was beautiful with flowers and bushes surrounding it and even a small fountain in the far back that was half covered by big green hedges.

Caroline just stood there for a while and looked at her surroundings imagining how Klaus would stand here and paint. A smile sneaked onto her face before she turned around to take in the rest of the room. The paintings hardly left any space on the walls.

She wandered around and in a corner she found something that attracted her interest.

Very carefully Caroline pulled it forward so the light uncovered it from the darkness in the corner.

Her mouth slightly dropped opened and her eyes went wide.

She looked at a beautiful sunset. The light was reflected in yellow orange and red glows in front of a night sky that was dark royal blue. It looked as if the last light of day embraced the night sky or maybe the other way round? There were tiny stars blinking very faintly and very beautifully as if they were real. As if he had caught some tiny stars and glued them to the canvas.

Beneath the interplay from day and night was a deep lake that mirrored the spectacle. It looked so real that she could hardly taker her eyes off it.

But the lake reflected something else, something that wasn't there. A silhouette or shadow or something that wasn't ready yet.

The surrounding earth of the lake was also painted in dark blue shades, besides some spots that face the shadows. It looked as if someone had spread sun drops over the face of earth. There was a magic glow to this play of different colours. Darkness and Light.

As ever so carefully she shoved the piece of art back into the shadows and while she walked back into the living room she tried to memorize the painting as clearly as possible.

It was breathtakingly beautiful!

Somehow encouraged she pulled her phone out and dialled his number again.

Mailbox.

Disappointed she put it back into her bag and sat down in the living room to wait.

* * *

"Caroline, what a lovely surprise."

A little startled she looked around. "Elijah!" She hadn't heard him coming. She must have really been lost in thoughts but then again an original was probably just that good at sneaking up on any other vampire.

"I didn't expect anyone to be here." He said while stepping closer.

Caroline just then realized her intrusion for she had been sitting in the Mikaelson's mansion for quite a while now. She jumped up as she realised how much time had gone by:

"I am sorry. I didn't want to intrude. I was just looking for Klaus since I can't reach him and there was no one here, but the door was open and I thought…I'm sorry." Suddenly she felt really bad and maybe a bit afraid. If Elijah would tear her head off?

But the oldest original just shook his head and smiled kindly. "That wasn't meant as an affront, just a very lovely surprise. You look gorgeous which makes me assume that you are fully back to your senses?" He winked and Caroline smiled. She said down again for Elijah motioned her to and he himself took a seat next to her.

"Yes, I feel brilliant, thank you."

"Can't have been easy." Elijah mused and Caroline shook her head. Her tone was serious: "No, it wasn't and I would have never made it without Klaus. I owe him. Do you know where he is?"

Elijah's lips pulled into a thin line and he stared at her with his blue wise eyes. "I assume that Niklaus has left."

Caroline's eyes widened in some mixture of surprise and shock: "What!? But…" Caroline tried to grab a clear thought. "When? For how long?"

"He didn't tell you anything then, did he?" Caroline numbly shook her head: "No, not a word." She tried to search her brain for anything that could have told her about his leave in advance, but she couldn't find any hint. "When did he leave, Elijah?"

Elijah sighed. "He left last night."

"Last night…" Caroline repeated. He had helped her, took her home safe and sound just to leave?

"But, when is he coming back?" She hated her voice for sounding so small. Elijah swallowed and quietly answered: "I don't think he intended to return so soon…"

Caroline swallowed. "But…" Suddenly there was a big black hole in front of her. They had spent so many fun hours together and they had slept together, just yesterday morning.

_You naive, silly girl! Of course that was what he wanted, but he never wanted more!_

Caroline's eyes dropped to her hands in her lap. There was a huge lump in her throat, she thought she had seen something in his eyes and especially after he had opened up to her. She thought they had formed a connection and now he had thrown her away like the second choice she would always be.

"Caroline?" Elijah asked carefully.

Caroline sniffed and wiped a tear from her cheek before she smiled at him.

"I guess, it's time for me to leave then. I am sorry again."

Caroline looked at her shoes and felt like she had been caught doing something impertinent. She felt so utterly stupid and betrayed. He would laugh about her and move on. The silly baby vampire he had seduced so easily. _Too smart to be seduced by him, huh?_

Elijah put a hand on her shoulder and pressed her down again. "Please stay."

She didn't know what to say, but Elijah knew just what to do. "I can't get rid of the feeling that there is something going on between the two of you."

Caroline looked up from under her eyelashes chewing on the inside of her cheek.

Elijah's eyes were kind, and most importantly, not judging like everyone else's.

"How about a nice cup of tea?" He asked and Caroline nodded slowly.

* * *

She silently followed Elijah outside into the garden.

The sun was low in the sky. The wind rustled through the leaves. It was peaceful here and Caroline took a deep breath.

Elijah watched her out of the corners of his eyes. He knew better than to send her home alone now.

"Would you like to talk about it?" He offered and just for a second Caroline wondered if she actually wanted to talk about it and humiliate herself even further, but as if he had read her mind Elijah answered: "There is nothing you have to feel humiliated about, but of course we can talk about something else if you rather prefer that."

She was silent, not sure how to begin. She knew that she could trust Elijah of all people. He never put pressure on her and always made it easy for her to open up because he neither judged her nor his brother. "I have been around for a long time, Caroline and I have seen a lot of things." He added and stared into the sunset. "But I have never seen my brother like this." Caroline looked at him surprised. "Like what?"

"Indecisive."

She swallowed and after some seconds Caroline asked: "Elijah, can I ask you a question?"

"Of course, my dear."

"Has your brother ever had a…a…was he always this lonely?"

Elijah set his cup down. He put his fingertips together and watched her. "Yes, he has always been a loner, well, that is since he became a vampire."

She nodded to show that she was following. "He didn't have an easy life as you already know, then again he wasn't an easy child either. Picking fights with others, putting up with our father, that was never easy. Finn was always mother's favourite, Rebekah was father's, Kol and Henrick were the youngest and I have always tried to reason with everyone, but where did it leave Niklaus?"

Caroline was silent for a while and listened to the wind. "He told me." She said without any sound. "He told me about Laelia." Elijah smiled: "I have hoped he would."

"I think I know now why he is who he is, I am just not sure if I understand him."

"Niklaus has a fascinating personality that is definitely not easy to grasp. I do take the liberty to say that I think I know him best, but sometimes it is hard to look through him, even for me."

"I thought he liked me. I thought we were at least friends now, but…he didn't even say good bye." Caroline whispered without looking at Elijah.

"Oh, but he does like you, very much indeed." He smiled knowingly and Caroline frowned. "Did he tell you?" She would have never thought that Klaus would tell anybody about his feelings, if he had any…

"He didn't have to. It was all over him. His scent, your scent and this aura that tells another vampire that someone might be taken."

"What?"

"It happens sometimes when two vampires get intimate and decide for themselves that there could be more between them. That there is a special bond that could grow. It is nothing you can influence."

She gasped. "Excuse me?" She didn't even know what there was between them and now there was something as a bond between them? "Why didn't anybody else notice then?"

Elijah chuckled. "It is not easy to detect and easier for vampires who are close to each other, who know each other. I sensed that something was off with Niklaus the minute he stepped through the door." Caroline swallowed.

"I still don't think I understand."

Elijah smiled and almost chuckled. "Niklaus tends to run from things he doesn't know nor understand. He runs from things that could be dangerous for him." As he said it he looked intently at Caroline so she got goose bumps.

"What!? What do you mean? …dangerous… what, me? For him?" She laughed. Ridiculous!

He was an original, a hybrid, immortal.

"There's something about you, about this development he doesn't understand." The old vampire leaned closer. "It scares him not to be in control."

Caroline frowned and Elijah went on: "You stand up to him, when no one dares to and yet, has he ever compelled you or snapped your neck? He has gone out of his ways because of you and yet, has he ever intently hurt you?"

Her eyes darted up at him. "No." She whispered.

"Most importantly: You are still alive. He behaves very carefully around you. After a thousand years he knows the importance of truth. He has never connected to anyone that strongly. His human side was never strong enough."

"Human side?"

"Even though it looks like it, Niklaus hasn't flipped the switch, he probably told you that. He has just never listened to his feelings."

"But he certainly still doesn't! He thinks he doesn't deserve it." Her voice was sad and Elijah felt a deep running sympathy for her. He had grown to like this young vampire and he had no doubt that maybe she was the one who would help Niklaus overcome his self loathing.

"No, but when you meet a potential mate your feelings become stronger and sometimes press you to act. This way or the other."

Caroline had trouble again to understand. "Potential mate? What does this all mean?"

"Vampire mating is much more serious than it seems to be. More than a relationship. It's a bond that runs through eternities."

"Like a sire bond?"

"No, because you still have your own will, you can turn around and deny your feelings, but in one or the other it will always be a part of you."

Caroline was silent, the concept was hard to grasp and she didn't even know what she was feeling.

"But shouldn't it be mutual? I mean, shouldn't I have such strong feelings for him too?"

"Have you?"

"I…don't know. I am so confused. Yes, I do like him I think, but I don't know how much… And it feels like…like he used me. The reason why I felt something again was him telling me that second choices will always just be second choices." She buried her face in her hands and sobbed. "I wanted to believe that I wasn't but I am. He just wanted to have me in his bed and I have been so stupid!"

Elijah's hand came down on her back. "No, Caroline, I don't believe that. Niklaus cares about you a lot, but as you said it yourself, he thinks that he doesn't deserve it and he doesn't want any harm to come to you. He needs time to think, so grant him that."

Caroline let herself be comforted by Elijah, but she didn't believe it.

"He is as confused as you are, probably even more."

Caroline finally swallowed her tears. She couldn't tear up every time someone would put her second. It would be a never ending road. Eternity could be a bitch.

And she certainly shouldn't tear up over Klaus! _Get a grip and get over him!_

"Sorry Elijah. I think I am not yet stable enough for this kind of drama."

He smiled kindly. "Believe me that he has no intention to hurt you. Don't give up on him."

* * *

On her way back to her house Caroline huffed annoyed: "'Don't give up on him!' As if I couldn't care less! What the hell! For all I care he can go and screw himself!" Caroline felt hurt and used and humiliated. "Don't give up on him!" She scoffed again as she made her way over to her front door. "Who does he think he is!?"

"I have no idea who you're talking about but I hope it's not me."

She started and jumped around as quickly as she could.

"Tyler! You scared me!" She exclaimed.

"Sorry." He came slowly closer.

Tyler looked as handsome as ever in a green shirt and short pants with sneakers. His eyes were big and there was this deep brown that she had once loved. They scrutinized her in a wary but also curious way. There was probably even something very sweet and loving in them, and there was a pinch at Caroline's heart. For a split second she wanted to let him embrace her until she was totally oblivious to anything else that was going on right now. Until she felt happy again.

"Care, how are you?" He put a hand onto her shoulder and his thumb stroked the side of her neck.

She tried to smile. "I am me again."

"I came here to talk, Caroline! Please!"

She sighed and nodded. Yes, they needed to talk and sort this out now, for once and for all with a calm demeanour. The girl unlocked the door and motioned Tyler to come in.

"Would you like some coffee?"

He took the offer and followed her into the kitchen where Caroline instantly busied herself with the coffee happy to have something to do. In her mind she already went over the possible upcoming conversation.

"So, where have you been?"

"With Klaus to one of his houses, just outside of Mount Wickham."

Tyler pursed his lips and drew a deep breath at the mentioning of Klaus' name. He seemed to force himself to stay calm. "Klaus…"

"Tyler, please." Caroline said quietly.

"So what happened between the two of you?"

"Well…nothing really…we just…I…" With a loud clang she put down the mugs she was holding. "I like him, okay? And now don't tell me that he is the bad guy, because I have already heard that for a couple of times already, thank you!" Annoyed she poured water into the mugs.

Tyler's features hardened. "Good!"

He waited for her to sit down before he went on. "Care, I just don't get it! But anyway, it's over now, isn't it? I have heard that he left town." Tyler took her hand gently. "You are back and that's all that matters, even if I wish I could have been there for you. Now everything can…"

Caroline slowly withdrew her hand and shook her head. "Tyler it doesn't change anything! I told you before that we just developed into totally different directions! We have both changed!"

"Is this still about Hayley? Bonnie? Or is it Klaus?"

"No!" Caroline said a bit desperate now because after all she didn't want to lose Tyler's friendship in a stupid fight. She wanted this to end in a peaceful way if there was one. Maybe she was just too good for her own good. "Tyler, this has nothing to do with anyone of them, but with me and you! We don't have the same goals anymore! What do you want to do with your life?"

He frowned. "What do you mean? We'll go to college then search for a place to live, maybe around here…"

"But Tyler that's it! I want to travel the world! I want to see the world and everything it has to offer! With all its beauty!"

Tyler's eyes screwed together and there was a vein pulsing at the side of his neck: "You sound just like Klaus Caroline!" He stood up. "So that's it, huh?"

"Tyler…"

"No, no I get it! My love is not enough anymore, you want Klaus with all his wealth and badass attitude. Exciting, his darkness isn't it? Just tell me, are you doing this on your own accord or has he compelled you? Do you have a big bad master plan to conquer the world!?"

"Tyler stop it!" Caroline jumped of her chair and gestured frantically with her hands while she almost screamed at him: "It told you this had nothing to do with Klaus! Don't make any assumptions, because you know nothing at all! You are just as blind as everyone else! I thought you would know better, but apparently I was wrong!"

"He totally brainwashed you, didn't he? But let me ask you where is he now? Now that your perfect little weekend is over? He got you Caroline and he is over it already!" As soon as the words had left his mouth he put a hand in front of his mouth while his eyes widened. "I'm sorry, Care!"

Caroline's lips trembled and her eyes looked as if something broke. "Go!" She whispered.

"I didn't mean that, Care!"

"Just go!" She yelled and threw a plate after him.

* * *

Later that night someone knocked at Caroline's door and even though she was in no mood for company she went to get it anyway.

"Elena, I am…"

"I know I know! Tyler told me and he was worried about you. Are you okay?"

Caroline sighed and nodded.

"Beside I come bearing gifts!" Elena smiled and waved her hands to the side where Bonnie jumped out of hiding. "Tada!

"Bonnie!" Caroline hugged her friend. "I have been so selfish! How are you? How are you dealing with things?" She looked at her in all earnestness but Bonnie just smiled and waved it off. "It's only half as bad as it seems and I have had quite some days to wallow in self pity."

Caroline looked at her and felt as if she understood her better than she wished she would. Elena nudged Bonnie who rolled her eyes: "Yes, okay, I am not happy about it, but I am handling it and I try to make the best of it! It will come back to me eventually." She shrugged and Caroline smiled half heartedly.

"How do you manage to stay so positive about this?" Caroline asked genuinely because maybe she could find this source of strength in herself as well.

Bonnie chuckled. "There's nothing else I can do is there? I am past the point of hiding and I am ready to go out again and fight for it! Oh and Elena and Stefan kicked my ass." She laughed and Caroline joined her quietly. _Nothing else to do_. Bonnie was right about that one. Caroline still felt pretty down but she would manage.

"But what about you? How do you feel?"

The three girls walked into the living room to make themselves comfortable there. Caroline shrugged and tried to laugh it off. "I am fine, I guess."

Elena sighed. "It's not easy is it?"

Caroline crossed her legs under her and shook her head quietly.

Bonnie put her hand onto her knee. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"Not really." Caroline answered honestly. There was a brief silence that felt rather heavy.

Bonnie glanced at Elena, before she decided to speak up and find out how Caroline would react. "Tyler said that Klaus left town…"

Caroline glanced at her but quickly averted her eyes again before she shrugged. "He did. So?"

Elena and Bonnie shared another indecisive glance. "Is he coming back soon?" Elena asked.

Caroline was quiet.

"Where did he go then?" Bonnie asked.

"I know, what you are trying to do." Caroline answered finally looking up at her friends with tired eyes. "I know you want to persuade me that he is the bad guy. And no, I don't know where he went and no I don't know when he is coming back!" She pressed between closed teeth. "If he is coming back." She added mumbling and Bonnie's face suddenly fell. "I am sorry, Care. I have heard what happened and you know pretty well, that I hate Klaus, but it is bothering you, isn't it? Honestly?"

A sigh escaped her throat then. "He just left." Caroline's voice was small. "Without any message!"

"I know you don't want to hear it." Elena tried. "But isn't that what he always does?"

"But…"

"Yes, he may be more attached to you than anyone else from Mystic Falls." Bonnie interrupted Caroline. "But try to see it rationally, Care. He will always be Klaus and Klaus leaves when he wants to. He doesn't think twice about anything! He takes what he needs and moves on!"

"Even though you wish otherwise. Don't see something in him that he isn't!" Elena added and Caroline bit her lip in order to swallow her answer.

She didn't want to fight and she knew that her friends would not understand it. They had not seen what she had seen and they never would so it was just understandable that they wouldn't understand it. Caroline had a lot to ponder about and she had yet to decide if Elijah just unnecessarily held her hopes up, because…why would he do that? What would he get out of it?

Was there a reasonable possibility that he was right about his brother?

Her heart clenched and it stung. She didn't even know how she felt about Klaus, but she was disappointed that he had just left. When she was really honest with herself than she figured that she had hoped that he'd really care about her. He fancied her and Caroline had felt flattered, but…what now?

Elena pulled her back out of her thoughts into reality: "So, how about a movie night?" Her tone was hopeful and her friends nodded being kind of relieved about the suggestion. All of them needed a distraction from the world and neither wanted to be alone that night.

* * *

_So Elijah does care a lot for his family, doesn't he? There will be more to the Original Family in the next chapter...  
_

_Thank you for following and reading!=)_


	11. Chapter 11

_Hey guys,_

_So, I guess this is rather a filler chapter, there is not much Klaroline happening, but Elijah and Kol and the "Mystic Falls gang"^^_

_I hope you like it anyway._

_Enjoy it!_

* * *

The first thought in the morning belonged to someone else.

Someone who was not here, but far away, and probably nowhere to be found.

Caroline sighed just after she had opened her eyes to the new day.

She had dreamed about him, but she couldn't remember what it had actually been about. It was all blurry and hazy. But what she recalled was the feeling of security, warmth and happiness that she had felt in her dream and for which she longed for so badly at the same time. However hard she tried to remember the dream the images remained blurred. She was sure that she had heard his voice in her dream and felt his touch. The only image that wouldn't leave her mind was his dimpled smiling face. Caroline closed her eyes and saw it before her so clearly that she thought she could touch it.

Another yearning seized through her and she just wished that she could keep the feelings, but she knew that they wouldn't last for long. When she got up and left her bed they would be gone, they would simply stay behind in the crumbled sheets, so she buried her face into her pillow and took a deep breath. Trying in vain to stay in the moment as long as possible. Trying somehow to contain the feelings anyway.

Klaus…

His name was all over her mind and she couldn't help it.

_Where are you?_

Suddenly her radio set off at the set alarm, tearing Caroline brutally out of her daydreams and pipe wishes.

A grown left her throat unwilling to face the day.

"You're listening to Mystic Falls' number one radio station and we wish you a good morning!"

_Screw you!_ Caroline thought and pulled the sheets tighter around her.

The next thing she heard was the first beats of Tyler Swift's song _I Knew You Were Trouble_ and the young vampire just had to laugh out loud wryly.

"Seriously?" So even the universe knew it! _Great!_

The day was already starting to be smashing!

* * *

"_I should have turned my back on you ages ago!"_

He still heard her voice in his head, screaming at him as if it had been yesterday. Klaus couldn't forget how much strength and determination she had had standing up to him, without any visible fear.

Her words and the determined streak around her eyes had actually really startled him to be honest. He had been so furious himself but then suddenly something inside him had paused.

_What if she had really left that day? Turned around and never spoken to him again?_

Somehow he still waited for it to happen.

Longingly he glanced at his mobile on the front passenger seat next to him. He waited for her to stop calling him, but she hadn't yet and it just made him yearn to talk to her. He wanted to hear her sweet voice again that would promise him something that he didn't dare to hope for.

They all left in the end, so he made sure that he was the one to leave.

And yet she had never really left him alone even though, in her eyes, he had done so many horrible things. _Why?_

It certainly would have been better for her to leave him.

Her friends hated him.

Everyone hated him.

Everyone feared him.

Everyone…_but Caroline?_

She had been trying to reach him for over ten times already today.

_Just a young vampire with a big heart?_

There was another memory that he also just couldn't forget. It was the other day as she had turned up on his doorstep to vent her anger:

"_Somebody has stolen my dress."_ She had been so furious about a simple silly bagatelle. And he thought that only she could get this furious and stubborn about a silly dress.

"_I am sure it is in your vampire capabilities to get another dress?"_ He had asked her not being in the best mood, but Caroline had just pouted. She had really pouted and he had thought she'd stomp her foot onto the floor as she whined on:

"_I don't want just another dress!"_

It had been a long time ago that he had genuinely smiled back then, but when he had seen her like that he couldn't help himself. It was all it took to make him feel joyous.

To her it had been a serious crisis, but to him it had been one of the sweetest things he had ever witnessed. With her irresistible big blue eyes she had asked him sweetly:

"_Could you please go back into your creepy trophy case of family collectibles and dig me out something of royal calibre?" _He had answered with a laugh then.

If someone ever asked how to describe her in one word, he would answer: light.

She was a bright light. A whirlwind even.

He grabbed his hair. _What the hell was going on?_ He shouldn't think about this! About her!

Klaus panted. He had left to forget about her! And yet she seemed to be everywhere!

A face in the streets, a reflection in a mirror, a scent in the air or a musical sound in his ears.

Klaus thought about the beautiful night they had had…Her fingers all over his body and her sweet kisses scorching him.

Why was he so drawn towards her, because if he was honest that's what he was.

He felt drawn towards her, against his will.

After all he couldn't let himself deserve love…love…_was it already that?_

Could he tie himself to someone and let that someone be his weakness?

The only thing he knew for sure was that he didn't want Caroline to get harmed. Never!

This made him realise that she already was his weakness and probably had always been, but it didn't mean that it wasn't yet too late for her to recover from him, because she would and she had to.

Klaus was a thousand years old and he would live on the way he used to just because he knew nothing else, but Caroline should discover the whole world for herself without him as a death threat by her side.

The worst part of this was that he knew he couldn't simply leave Mystic Falls behind. Not when the pack was still in the woods, not with his Caroline so close to them. He had to keep in touch with his spies who observed every movement of the wolves. His only hope could be that they needed him so badly for their plans that they would simply break camp and turn their backs on the town.

Everything had been quiet so far but he was afraid that they were simply waiting for the right time to strike. Maybe they were performing a spell that needed to brew like a good cup of tea.

* * *

"Honey, I have to go to work." Liz said to her daughter who sat in the kitchen in her pyjamas and was indifferently scanning through a newspaper. "Please, promise me you won't stay in the house all day long!" She put a hand on her daughter's head. "I know you are sad that Klaus left after he helped you and please don't get me wrong, I am really glad he did, but Caroline it's better that he is gone."

"I know." She whispered but didn't lift her eyes off the table. Liz' mouth pulled into a thin line and she sighed. She kissed her daughter's hair. "Okay, I'll see you tonight."

Caroline nodded: "Bye mum." Her voice was as unenthusiastic as ever.

_Some mother's worry about the drug consume of their kids and me…well, could be worse, right? _Liz thought to herself while she walked over to her car.

Inside the house Caroline jumped onto the couch to watch something on television. Something, anything, she didn't care. But she still pulled her phone out of her pocket for the tenth time this morning.

_No new messages._

She sighed and zapped through the TV-channels.

Admittedly she had tried to call him but he wouldn't take her calls._ And why would he anyway?_

Caroline angrily hit a button on the remote.

* * *

Kol prepared himself a blood bag when Elijah walked into the kitchen. "Good morning, Kol."

"Morning, Elijah." The two originals went about their usual morning routines which meant that Elijah would open a cupboard to grab a small box of dried tea leaves.

"You look more thoughtful today than on any other, so pray tell what is the latest problem that is troubling your nobility of feelings?" Kol mocked and smirked but Elijah just peeked at him.

"You have been funnier." He commented dryly and Kol rolled his eyes. _This family was insufferable!_ But maybe it was just Elijah and his lack for fun. But all of a sudden Elijah turned towards his brother and stared at him. He fixated Kol with pensive eyes which made the younger one pretty nervous. He asked suspiciously: "What?"

"Kol." Elijah started. "I assume you did notice that Niklaus has left?"

"And?" His brother left all the time so what was Elijah on about now?

"I want you to go look for him."

"What!? Me?" Kol laughed. "Oh, excuse me, I was mistaken, you actually can be hilarious when you want to!" Kol shook his head and threw the empty blood bag into a bin but Elijah neither stirred nor batted an eyelid. "Kol…"

But Kol interrupted him quickly. "No big brother, why the hell should I go after Nik? He leaves all the time plus he can't be killed so I don't think there is any need to go after him!" Elijah let him finish his ranting before he tried again. "I met Niklaus before he left and I do think he could need some company right now."

"He left me daggered for 90 years and I don't think he would want me to follow him!"

"Yes, he did you wrong, I know, but right now might be the right time to forgive."

Kol laughed again and it sounded almost hysterically. "Okay, first what makes you think that I even want to forgive him and second if he doesn't want to be found why do you believe that I can find him?"

Elijah pulled the tea sieve out of his cup and took his time while Kol waited impatiently for an answer. His eyes were dark and he crossed his arms over his chest.

"I know you look up to him, Kol, and I know that the two of you are more alike than anyone of you would ever admit. I believe he needs a friend right now, someone who takes his mind off things."

"So let me guess, that is the reason why you don't follow him yourself?"

Elijah just smiled without replying, instead he sipped his tea.

"What is this all about anyway?" Kol asked and frowned but then it dawned on him already in the second he had asked. "What happened at the weekend Elijah?"

Elijah shrugged and took another sip of his tea. "I do not know."

Kol's eyes began to glimmer mischievously." Did he kill his favourite toy?"

Appalled Elijah looked at his little brother. "Certainly not!"

"It is Niklaus we are talking about!" Kol chuckled about the hint at the past. "But then what is it?"

"You will figure it out when you find him, I guess." Elijah grinned and Kol stared at him annoyed.

"Manipulative idiot of a brother!" Kol snarled but the oldest original brother just chuckled amused, while Kol stared daggers at his older brother and pursed his lips angrily.

"Kol, please." Elijah asked and left Kol dumbfounded. _When was the last time Elijah had practically begged him to do something?  
_"Are you afraid that he will fall off the wagon?" Kol asked incredulous and Elijah hit his goal without Kol really noticing, because the youngest original was really wondering about what had happened to his brother Niklaus. If Elijah was scared for him to lose his way then he must be really bad off. Kol soundly sucked in the air. "Okay, fine I will go under one condition!"

"And what is that?"

"I will not end up daggered again! Promise me that!" He said sternly but Elijah knew that he was very nervous about it. The older vampire nodded: "You have my word. I will pull the dagger out of you myself."

"But not just after 90 years, Elijah!"

Elijah stepped over to him and held out his hand. "I promise that if you should end up daggered I will immediately retrieve your body and pull the dagger out of it!" Kol eyed his hand and Elijah felt sad about his brother's mistrust. In the end Kol slowly shook his hand. "You know I never break my word." Elijah reassured him and Kol answered timidly: "I know."

* * *

Caroline opened the door and wasn't surprised to find Elena there who looked a bit shocked at the sight of her in her pyjamas and totally bleary though. Caroline just looked at her. "What?"

"Your mum asked me to check on you. She said you didn't feel well."

Caroline shook her head. "I am fine, just tired."

"Care…"

"No, Elena I really don't want to talk with you about it!" She snapped a little too harshly and felt sorry for it the next second. "Sorry."

Elena shook her head. "It's okay. Listen, I know this is about Klaus and maybe I am really not the right person to talk to about it, but…" She hesitated. "If you need someone to talk maybe try Stefan? He knows another side of Klaus as well…"

Caroline nodded. "Thanks, but I really want to be alone right now."

Elena nodded. "Okay, but call me if you need anything!"

"I will." Caroline closed the door and Elena sighed. She couldn't grasp it and wondered what was going on in Caroline's head and what had really happened at the weekend. She knew Caroline!

She was a good person and she wouldn't just change her mind unless something crucially had happened between them.

"They probably committed a crime together." Damon's voice suddenly said from behind her. Elena spun around. "What?"

"The answer to your question." He shrugged and Elena frowned. "Since when are you a mind reader?"

"Honey, believe me your mind isn't hard to read!"

Elena just rolled her eyes at him. "What are you doing here anyway?"

"Wanna grab some lunch with me?"

Elena stared at him for a second before she nodded. "Okay."

"We should be glad he is gone!"

Elena frowned at Damon because she didn't immediately understand what he was talking about for she just saw how bad her friend dealt with Klaus' absence. "What do you mean?"

"It means that we won't have to worry about the dogs anymore. For whatever they were planning, they needed Klaus, right? Well and since he isn't around anymore, I'd say: problem solved!" Damon grinned stupidly.

"Are you sure about that?" Elena asked because she still had an awkward feeling about it. "Why are they still around then?"

Damon shrugged. "Wallowing in self-pity, enjoying the countryside, I really couldn't care less! It's over trust me."

Elena hoped that he was right and not mistaken...

* * *

An hour later Caroline's mobile rang and she jumped because she had not expected it to ring anytime soon. Her heart started pumping wildly. _Maybe this time…_

She scrambled off the couch and as quickly as possible she grabbed her phone and moaned frustrated when she saw the caller ID. Disappointment was written all over her face. She had wished it to be someone else and a silent voice asked if it was stupid to hope.

"Did Elena talk to you?"

There was a pause at the other end before Stefan answered. "Er, no…why?"

"Really?"

"Really, Caroline. What is going on?"

Caroline sighed and leaned backwards. "It's nothing. Why are you calling?"

"I just wanted to make sure you are okay."

Caroline snorted and rolled her eyes. "Yes. I am okay."

Stefan didn't reply.

"I am! You can all stop feeling sorry for me now!"

"You weren't at the meeting for the organization of the autumn ball this afternoon." He stated slowly. _Was that his afternoon?_ Caroline asked herself and felt as if she had been living out of time and space lately. "No I wasn't, but how do you know?"

"Because Rebekah volunteered to host it."

"Mh." Caroline felt a little sting. She loved to do the work and Stefan knew that as well as everyone else. She was good at organizing but now that Rebekah did it, it left her with nothing to do.

"That's good for her." Caroline whispered, but Stefan wasn't sure if she meant it.

* * *

"She has not been out of the house for two days now!" Elena explained to Stefan and Damon. "And that's why we are going to take her out tonight!"

"Excuse me?" Damon asked. "We?"

"Damon!" Elena whined. "There is karaoke at the Grill. You know she always enjoyed that! Bonnie is meeting us there and I want you to come as well! Matt will be there as well for he has the night shift."

Damon rolled his eyes when Stefan agreed. "It sounds like a good plan and I am going to ask Rebekah to come."

"Rebekah!?" Damon and Elena asked in unison.

"Maybe I can persuade her to offer Caroline to help her with the dance."

Elena nodded. "Good idea!"

"What is it between you and Barbie Klaus lately?" Damon asked but Stefan just ignored him. Elena squinted at Stefan but didn't comment.

* * *

The younger Salvatore drove over to the Mikaelson's mansion that afternoon to look for Rebekah. A tingling sensation sneaked up his whole body whenever he thought about her and he was ready to a find out more about this feeling. When he had seen her again after 90 years he had remembered not only everything that had happened but also every feeling that he had felt for her back then. Everything Klaus had taken away from him.

"Rebekah?" He called out down in the hall. He hadn't bothered to knock since the door was open anyway and everyone in that household would already know someone was there.

There was silence and he wondered if anyone was home at all.

"What now?" Her bored voice suddenly sounded from above the staircase. He turned towards her and smiled. "Hey."

The smile that was tugging at her lips was ever so faint, but he noticed it. "Hi." She replied. When she had reached the bottom of the stairs she looked at him expectantly and Stefan smiled. She wasn't the person for idle chitchat. So he cleared his throat and went straight to the point: "Rebekah, would you like to join us tonight? We want to get Caroline out of the house."

Rebekah wrinkled her nose. "Seriously?"

Stefan shrugged. "Sure."

But Rebekah was suspicious: "What else is it?"

"I wanted to ask you to ask Caroline if she wanted to help you with the organization of the ball."

"I don't need any help!" Rebekah said condescendingly.

"I know, but it would give Caroline something to do. Please Rebekah."

She didn't answer right away.

Elijah who had heard their conversation joined them in the hall. "Good evening Stefan."

"Elijah."

"Sister, I beg you to consider him."

"Did you eavesdrop?"

"Not intentionally." He replied. Elijah liked Caroline and he felt bad that she was sad. He wanted to help her and Stefan's idea was the best he had heard so far. "If you are not doing it for her or us than do it for Niklaus."

"So it is her fault after all? That he left town?" It had pained Rebekah to hear of her brother's leave and the fact that he didn't pick up his phone made her even more upset.

"She is the reason he left, yes, but it is not her fault." Elijah said sternly.

"He does not care about her Elijah, so why should I help her?"

"Did he tell you that?" Elijah asked and raised one eyebrow.

Rebekah glanced at him suspiciously. "No…but the fact that he is not answering his phone and that he is already gone for three days says more than that!"

"But why wouldn't he take your calls? Or mine for that fact."

Rebekah became thoughtful then. Nik adored Elijah just as she adored Nik and now he wouldn't even talk to him? What were the means of this? Suddenly she was wary and unsure of what to do. "Kol did not find him yet either if you would like to know." Elijah added.

If Kol couldn't find their brother than he was hiding on purpose. All of a sudden Stefan detected something strange on Rebekah's face. Something he had never seen there and it told him that she was after all just a teenage girl. "Elijah…" She whispered. "Where is Nik?" Her voice was unsteady.

Niklaus had always been her rock, the strong one of the family, but what was he doing now? She needed him!

Elijah shook his head. "I don't know, but don't blame Caroline. It is not her fault."

Rebekah's face became solid again and she squinted at Elijah. "I won't promise you that."

* * *

The Grill was packed and Caroline wondered how the hell she could have been persuaded to go. She didn't feel like it at all. She wanted to sit at home and watch a movie.

"Ca-ro-line!" Bonnie sang and hugged her friend. "Finally! It is about time that you leave the house!" Elena smiled at her friends. This was way overdue!

"Come on, Matt saved us a table!" Bonnie took Caroline's hand and dragged her with her to a table with a perfect view at the stage.

"Guess what!" Bonnie said cheerily as soon as they had sat down and Elena giggled going along with her cheeriness. "What?"

Bonnie blew the candle on the table out and focused on the wick. A second later it was burning again and Elena squealed. "Oh, Bonnie that's fantastic!"

Caroline couldn't help but smile as well. "I am happy that you got your magic back."

"It's just burning candles though and a bit of blowing wind, but it's a start. I found something in grandma's grimoire that helps me find back to my roots so I can channel my ancestor's magic again."

Matt walked over to their table: "Excuse me, Miss, but I saw that!" He pointed at the candle and Bonnie hit him playfully. She was in a brilliant mood. "Stop talking and bring us some drinks here!" She grinned and Matt nodded. "I know what you need!" He said and was gone.

Elena cocked her eyebrows. "Well, let's see what that will be."

"Probably just club soda because we already had enough!" Bonnie giggled.

"Well, you certainly do seem to have had enough of something." Elena laughed along.

Bonnie rubbed Caroline's shoulder. "You okay?" Caroline tried to smile and nodded. "Sure."

She was happy for her friend and she did actually enjoy being around them, but she didn't feel like partying. She just wanted to sit here and take in the atmosphere. She couldn't yet let go of her grief. She wished he was here.

Her mind replayed their weekend over and over and the more she thought about it the worse it was. She had seen a totally different side of him but she hadn't figured out which side she had discovered. Niklaus? Or Nik?

It made her wonder what else was there to him. _What else would she never discover?_

_Why the hell had he used her!?_

Before she could cover herself fully with the grief of his absence Elena started to wave and called out: "Stefan!"

She turned her head and watched Stefan and Rebekah approach. Rebekah was hosting the upcoming dance. That was what came to her mind as soon as she saw her and somehow she wished that she could do it.

"Hey." Stefan greeted them. Rebekah just nodded and sat down wordlessly but she was saved from any awkward greetings anyway because Matt arrived at their table again. "Ladies, three cosmopolitans for you!" Elena and Bonnie laughed and giggled.

"Perfect Matt, thank you!" Elena said.

"Would you like one too, Rebekah?" Matt asked her and Rebekah shrugged. "Why not."

"Stefan, what would you like?"

"A beer would be great, thanks Matt!" He smiled and Matt walked off to the bar to get the orders ready. "So, did the humiliations already start?" He asked and Elena slapped him. "Humiliations!" She huffed. "It is far too early for that, but we are going to sing tonight without humiliating us!"

Stefan chuckled and Rebekah just mumbled bored. "Are you?"

Bonnie gazed at her annoyed. Stefan nudged Rebekah's leg under the table and she rolled her eyes mumbling: "Sorry."

Luckily Matt returned before the atmosphere would become really uncomfortable.

"There you go! So Caroline I guess you are going to sing tonight?"

Caroline just shook her head lightly. "Oh come on! You have to!" Matt pleaded, but Caroline didn't smile. "I don't think I feel like that."

"Then you do need more to drink." He joked. "Anyways I need to do another round but I'll see you later!"

The later the evening the more people dared to walk up to the stage to perform a song. There were some really horrible ones who didn't strike the right note at all. But everyone seemed to enjoy it. However Caroline pondered about her situation. She had always loved these evenings, but tonight she couldn't really bring herself to enjoy it and she wondered if this was it. _Would she ever enjoy it again?_

Rebekah had been silent as well the whole time and no one knew what to make of it. Inside of Rebekah, however she was cheering. This was fun admittedly, but she didn't dare to show it.

"Oh, come on, our turn!" Elena squeaked and pulled at Bonnie's hand. She laughed and followed Elena up to the stage.

Caroline smiled as she heard the first beats.

"So no one told you live was gonna be this way."

"Your jobs a joke you're broke your love life's DOA."

"It's like you're always stuck in second gear."

"When it hasn't been your day."

"Your week."

"Your month."

"Or even your year."

They sang the refrain together and laughed when someone didn't strike the right note. The audience went along with it and enjoyed themselves just as much.

Caroline watched their friends indifferently, but her eyes wandered around. Stefan shook his head amused while Rebekah squinted at the stage. _Was she annoyed by it?_

Rebekah had never had real girlfriends but had always wanted some. She suppressed the smile that wanted to form itself on her face. She would never admit to anyone that she would have loved to try. She was so absorbed in what was going on at stage that she didn't notice Caroline watching her. But Stefan noticed it and he nodded his head into her direction so Caroline bit her lip. Somehow she felt sorry for Rebekah who looked so longingly at the stage. When Elena and Bonnie had finished Caroline's helper syndrome kicked in and she asked Rebekah carefully: "Would you like a go?"

Stefan winked at Caroline from behind Rebekah's back. He smiled at her and nodded.

"What? With you?" Rebekah said in her usual tone, but instead of snapping back Caroline just shrugged and Rebekah bit her lip. She swallowed. "I don't know any good song."

Caroline's lips twitched. "I know one."

She pulled Rebekah with her before she could reject her.

"I hate the world today, you're so good to me

I know but I can't change tried to tell you but you look at me

Like maybe I'm an angel underneath, innocent and sweet

Yesterday I cried, you must have been relieved to see the softer side

I can understand how you'd be so confused…"

Caroline was good but everyone who had once heard her knew that she could do better.

However the crowd loved them and they applauded loudly at the end.

Caroline smiled but her smile didn't reach her eyes but Rebekah therefore did smile even more.

"That was amazing!" Elena cheered.

"I didn't know you could sing." Stefan said to Rebekah. Caroline just nodded at the compliments.

Rebekah answered Stefan simply: "There is a lot you don't know."

The mood then somehow changed and Rebekah joined occasionally in the girl's conversation, while Caroline was still quiet.

* * *

Later that night Caroline rose from her chair: "Guys, I think I will call it a night."

"What? Now? Really?" She nodded.

"Oh." They pouted but didn't make any attempt to tie her to her seat.

Rebekah rose as well. "Me too. I will give you a ride if you like." Since Caroline had come with Elena's car she nodded thankfully.

The car ride was quiet and it wasn't until Rebekah cut the engine in front of Caroline's house that the original talked. "Thanks for the song." She mumbled.

"You're welcome." Caroline answered just as quietly. Rebekah stared at Caroline's wrist where the bracelet dangled that Klaus had given to her. Originally he had once stolen it for Rebekah, but she hadn't wanted it back then, because it was one of those nights where they'd had a terrible fight and she believed that he'd just wanted to buy her off.

"You really do miss my brother, don't you?" Rebekah asked carefully.

Caroline bit her lips and threw her a hooded glance her before she nodded slowly. "I think I do." She looked at the bracelet herself.

Rebekah nodded as well and Caroline went on. "But since no one knows where he is I don't think there is any reason why I should. He won't come back, will he?"

Rebekah shrugged. "I wish I knew. May I ask what happened at the weekend?"

The unusual polite tone always made Caroline suspicious but she just remembered that probably every one of them had a different side too. "I don't know. I guess I just understood why you adore your brother so much." A smile flashed over Rebekah's face.

"Caroline, I was wondering if you would like to assist me with the preparations for the dance."

"Really?" Caroline asked and Rebekah nodded.

"You have done it before and maybe you could give me a hand with everything plus it might take your mind off things."

Caroline nodded and however she wondered about Rebekah's motives she didn't want to miss the chance to do something she actually enjoyed. "I would like to. Thank you Rebekah."

"Okay. I will see you tomorrow then."

Caroline nodded. "Get home safe."

"I will."

* * *

_Thanks for reading!_

_I so wasn't sure about the bar scene and I do know that it's debatable, but I needed to get Rebekah and Caroline closer._

_The next chapter will be on the stuff Klaus is up to meanwhile...and knowing Klaus there will be blood!^^_

_I think I might even upload it rather sooner than later;)_

_The songs in this chapter are:_

_Taylor Swift - I Knew You Were Trouble_

_The Rembrandts - I'll Be There For You_

_Meredith Brooks - I'm A Lover_


	12. Chapter 12

_Hi there, =)_

_I told you I was going to update this chapter sooner and I thought, why not do it tonight=)_

_This one is about Klaus and we are getting closer to Klaroline, please bear with me a bit longer. However, I have been working on the ending and believe me there will be a lot of Klaroline.=)_

_Another little note: there are two characters in this chapter who are not part of this show but another one and I promised a friend that I would put a line with them in, so please excuse me, but I promised. It doesn't interfere with the plot in any way. It was just one of this: "Oh wouldn't it be funny if..." things ;)_

* * *

"_Caroline, I'm standing in one of my favourite places in the world surrounded by food, music, art, culture and all I can think about is how much I want to show it to you. Maybe one day you'll let me." _

Caroline listened to the voicemail again and again. The old voicemail she hadn't yet deleted but saved although she knew she shouldn't have. She didn't even know why she had kept it, but right now she was happy that she had. This way she was at least able to listen to his voice a bit longer until she would finally be able to let him go. Unfortunately this time, that he had left her, he hadn't left any messages. He has been gone for days, but nothing. _Where was he?_

She turned the phone on standby and angrily shoved it into her handbag.

She sighed at the deep longing inside her to hear his voice for real! She wanted to see his face and feel his velvet skin under her fingertips. She missed him pretty badly by now, and it was even ironic that she even missed his temper. Klaus was exitment and pure energy when he went from sweet to furious in only a few seconds. And she missed the safety she felt with him. There was no logical way to explain it, but she felt steadier with him around.  
But no one knew where he was and no one could reach him.

Not even Rebekah had managed to do as much.

Caroline had asked her about it once again yesterday evening. She had debated with herself for hours if she should go as far, but in the end she had decided to do so. She had nothing to lose besides her pride right?

And maybe she lost that before when she had agreed to help Rebekah organise the upcoming dance or even sooner, right in that moment where she had given herself over to Klaus in a passionate embrace. However she needed a distraction and was very grateful that Rebekah had asked.

The original sister wasn't as bad as she had once thought. Not at all!

Stefan obviously didn't think so! And then again Caroline was the last person to judge thinking about herself and Klaus.

Klaus…

Caroline bit her lip. The leaves under her feet cracked as she walked through the forest. She had needed to get some air and since the sun was still quite warm she had decided to take a walk. No one dared to walk through the forest these days, but she couldn't care less. The light illuminated some patches on the ground for the canopy of leaves above her head was still dense. Autumn would wait for another one or two weeks.

It was so quiet and she enjoyed it for her thoughts were already loud enough.

_A thousand years old._

He had seen and experienced everything, well, no not everything…but he had gotten everything he had ever wanted.

_Caroline, please, get over it! You are only hurting yourself!_

_I know!_

Her feet swished through the leaves on the ground and for a moment she just concentrated on that sound. Then she sighed.

Yes, she should not hold on to it for much longer. She would start working on the thought of never seeing him again. He had wanted to bed her and after succeeding he had left without another word. End of story. No unresolved feelings.

_But what if you see him again someday?_

_Then I shall be on my best behaviour and totally indifferent!_

* * *

The road took him further and further away. He had opened the window and the air stream played around his head. The sunglasses protected his eyes from the shining sun.

He hated the road that took him farer and farer away but he kept driving.

Just over these last days he had figured out what he had been missing. Had it only been days? Somehow it felt as if he had already spent weeks with Caroline. There was so much that he had never experienced, so many feelings that he had never committed to or thought about for he didn't think it possible that he could ever live them. His hands travelled through his hair and down his neck until his fist landed angrily onto the steering wheel.

Yes, he did have some serious unresolved feelings for her and maybe it was time for him to go back. The first day he had left Mystic Falls he had figured that he couldn't forget her. He didn't know if he would ever be able to and it scared him. Hell, he had been independent for all his life. He had always made sure he wasn't bound to anything.

The original hybrid had already travelled this country a lot of times. The road flew by under the wheels of his car and the landscape behind the windows looked familiar, but this time he hated it. Everything of it! The loneliness had always been his constant and most reliable companion and he had never thought that he could loathe it.

Maybe, just maybe he could try to figure out a way how it would work. But then again it would have to work. He wasn't willing to get himself hurt! He was too proud for that!

Caroline...

If she denied him now, which was possible for he had been a badass again…a coward if he was honest. He had just left without any word. This was the most cowardly move he had ever made. A hoarse chuckle escaped his throat as he remembered that he hadn't even dared to listen to her voicemails. But she had never stopped calling him. However today he hadn't received a message. Today was different.

It made him most uneasy and the idea that something might have happened infiltrated his whole being immediately. It settled down in every nerves endiing. He was tensed and fought the urge to call her right away just to make sure that she was okay. The best option in this scenario was that she had simply moved on and if that was the fact then she was better off without him after all.

* * *

Kol had been on his brother's tracks for two days now and there was still no evident proof that he was coming anywhere near him. He wrinkled his nose at the small town he came through on his way. This wasn't the place Nik would go to! _Certainly not!_

However, since he was fed up with driving he could also stay here for the night. It wouldn't change anything, but increasing his longing to go home. He had never thought he would miss stupid Mystic Falls, but right now he rather wanted to drive Elijah to the edge instead of wasting his time in this filthy place.

Kol entered the only bar in town. The light was more than dim and it looked like the perfect place where every serial killer and psychopath bid each other goodnight. He was far from being scared but disgusted never the less. The air reeked of alcohol and other things he didn't want to know about.

Under the prying eyes of the night shadows and black clad creatures he made his way over to the bar and suddenly stopped. _What the hell!?_

The backside of the man at the bar was far too familiar to him. The youngest original frowned and pursed his lips before he approached the bar slowly.

"Finally!" Kol said and sat down next to Niklaus in the dark bar.

"What do you want Kol?" Niklaus asked without facing him. Kol frowned at his brother and tried to catch a look at his face that was hidden in the shadows. _What was he doing in such a place?_

"I have been searching for you for two days!"

"Shame then you found me!" Klaus said and downed his drink.

Kol motioned the bar keeper to bring him something too. "Nik, what are you doing here?" Kol asked and gestured with his hand around the bar. Nik laughed hoarsely. "None of your business I presume."

If Kol had learned one thing from his brother than it was persistence. "Brother, what happened?"

Niklaus turned around to him then and Kol did manage well to hide the little shock that embraced him at seeing his brother's face. Klaus looked as if he hadn't fed for days. His skin was pale and his eyes were blackened with hunger. So Elijah was rightfully scared for a reason then after all.

"Is that why you are here?"

Kol shifted his attention to his drink and shrugged acting indifferently: "I was bored."

Klaus took another swig without paying any further attention to his younger brother. Kol wrecked his brains about what to do next, but Klaus spared him any further pondering: "Tell me, what's your plan now Kol?"

Kol tried to sound enthusiastic: "Let's get out of here, Nik!" The hybrid looked gloomily at his younger brother. "Let's go have some fun!" He added while Niklaus downed the rest of his drink. "Let's find some real drinks, you look like you could need one."

Klaus tensed his jaw and pursed his lips before he stood up wordlessly in order to leave the bar. Kol rolled his eyes. _Well, didn't that go perfectly!_

But then he heard his brother's silent voice: "Are you coming or what?"

Kol grinned to himself and followed Klaus. On his way out of the bar he kicked a man's chair who fell onto the floor. There were aggressive complaints but Kol didn't bother. He grinned at Klaus who was somehow grinning as well.

* * *

The night was dark but still young. The music of the night club was loud and the walls seemed to vibrate with every drumbeat. The sound that came out of the speakers was too loud but for Klaus and Kol's purpose it was just perfect. Kol grinned at the interior.

The light of the stroboscope flashed through the darkness. For humans it was impossible to see straight and since the club was packed with all sorts of people you could not not bump into someone.

Kol smiled smugly when he saw all the young girls dressed in nothing more than a breath of nothing. "This is gonna be fun!"

He moved swiftly and almost elegantly through the crowd of dancing people with Niklaus close at his heels. At the bar he looked the bartender into the eyes: "Two for my brother and me!" His pupils dilated and the bartender did wordlessly what he was told.

Klaus looked over the crowd uninterested. He let his eyes wander around as if he was looking for anything suspicious. "God Nik, stop acting so paranoid and drink!" Kol shoved a glass into his hand and downed his own in one swift gulp.

A girl walked passed him and he grabbed her to compel her: "You will neither scream nor run. Darling, tell me, are you here alone?" The little one had got dyed black hair and big blue eyes. She returned Kol's charming smile. "I am here with my friends." Her hand motioned behind her at three girls who were sitting in a rather dark corner at the edge of the dance floor. Kol smirked and mumbled to himself: "Perfect!"

He grabbed her hand and led the way over to the corner. Klaus squinted at his brother's retreating form. He pursed his lips considering if he rather wanted to rip his head off or let him get away for one night. Klaus downed his drink as well and followed his younger brother.

Kol was already compelling the girls and when Niklaus arrived he introduced him as his brother: "Ladies, may I introduce you to my brother Niklaus. Be nice to him he has had a rough patch lately." One of them, a brown haired tall and pretty girl cooed. She stood up and took his hand. "Dance with me!" She whispered and led him over to the dance floor. Klaus didn't resist and Kol watched him following the girl to the middle of the dance floor.

Without any further thought the youngest original went back to the girls on the couch and made himself comfortable between them. His brother would come to his senses eventually.

The brown haired girl pressed her body against Klaus' and her hands reached up his neck to the drape of his hair. "So, what is it that's depressing you?" Her fingers tucked at his hair and Klaus felt somehow disgusted. "None of your business!" He growled but grabbed the girl's ass never the less.

She cocked her eyebrows and smirked. "It's a woman, am I right? This is the right place to forget." She grinned and pressed herself closer to him. Klaus breathing was heavy with growing rage and need. His teeth pushed against his gums painfully and he just wanted to bite and to destroy.

"Shut up!" He groaned into her ear as he nuzzled her neck. His lips grazed her neck first, before he felt his fangs push through and a moan escaped her throat as they perforated her skin. He hated the sound she made and bit down harder. Anger flared up inside of him and he let it in while he pushed everything else out.

The blood was warm and viscous. As it hit his tongue he bit even deeper into her and the sensation of wanting to hurt went from his stomach to his teeth.

Klaus sucked and sucked even thought it tasted of cocaine. He didn't care at the moment and lost himself in the warm red coat of oblivion. His feelings that had never bothered him before needed an outlet and this was the moment. The emotional confrontations with himself over these last few days had worn him down and right now he just wanted to forget. He needed to forget!  
And so he bit down again and growled while the girl became heavier and heavier in his arms. No human noticed what was happening since everyone was too occupied with oneself.

When he joined Kol and the other girls again he held the brown haired lifelessly in his arms. Klaus shoved her onto the seat and tried to get rid of the sour taste in his mouth by emptying a glass of liqueur.

Kol grinned at his brother and just then did Klaus remember that Kol would never give him crap for killing a human like Elijah always did. To Kol every kill was a mere necessity.

"Join us for a drink Nik, will you!" He raised his glass at his brother and laughed as he took a girl's wrist to pour her essence into the glass. Klaus grinned as well. The blood had revived him a bit and he felt high. Maybe just for one night he could stop caring. Just for tonight!

He wanted to forget the unfamiliar person that he had become lately. He couldn't handle him. It was too much.

Klaus sat down next to a girl and put his arm around her. "Cheers brother!" He replied and took the girl's arm. His lips travelled along the inside of her arm. His breath caressing her skin until he bit into her wrist.

The music was booming and no human could understand the words Kol and Klaus shared.

* * *

An animal screamed through the darkness of the night and the leaves rustled. The wolves paced nervously.

"We have to act now!" One of the them pressed. The longer they waited the more nervous they grewand the tension was already too much to bear.

"No, we wait for another day!" Retorted the witch firmly with angry and dark eyes. "Then we strike!"

"What if it doesn't work?" The alpha interjected angrily. He raised his fist at her. "He has been gone for days and there are too many flaws in the plan!"

"The plan is good! Magic needs time, it has its own mind! And as for the hybrid, he will come back." She said and sounded almost too sure of it.

"What if he is just not that into her!?" The werewolf was obviously upset.

The witch looked sternly at him: "Then we will think of something else and the girl is just collateral damage!" She smirked at him eerily and a chuckle escaped her lungs.

A bird screamed fretfully and quickly escaped the black forest.

* * *

Kol emptied the body and dropped it onto the concrete. Klaus had already finished his and wiped the blood stains of his face. His youngest brother laughed throatily.

The early morning hours were quiet and the air was fresh and still wet from the night.

Klaus breathed freely and smiled darkly at his brother. The night had reminded him of their hunting trips back in the 15th century when they had spent the nights roaming the forest just for the fun of it, just for the chase that was too enticing. They had been close once, a long time ago.

The two brothers looked at each other and started to laugh simultaneously. The sound echoed from wall to wall inside the dark alley. Both of them remembered the good times they had had.

"So where to next?" Kol asked licking his bloodied lips.

"Let's find ourselves a car!" Klaus cocked his eyebrows and made his way over to the other side of the road where a fancy Porsche was parked. Kol smirked and jogged after Klaus.

Last night had been a trip into oblivion and forgetfulness which came along with a lot of bloodshed and shattered dreams.

The car was fast and ostentatious and of course for a vampire not hard to break into. The engine roared to life and Klaus played with the accelerator.

"I like the sound of this!" Kol smirked in the passenger seat while they sped towards the highway.

Both of the originals enjoyed how the car seemed to fly over the pavement.

"I never understood why everyone is so obsessed with all these stupid road trips. Well, I must admit it does not seem that bad to me now!" Kol explained enjoying the ride. "It does have a certain allure to it, doesn't it?"

Klaus chuckled. "Kol, you are ridiculous!"

He pressed the accelarator and soared through the gap between two other cars overtaking them riskily.

"Woah!" Kol cheered and looked into the rear view mirror. None of them cared that they would soon be the centre of attention. "I figured you the next Michael Schumacher." He said in a perfect German pronunciation.

"Oh please, stop insulting me!" Klaus said and hit the brakes as he took the next gateway. "A road trip includes a visit in a rundown greasy diner, don't you think?"

Kol chuckled. "So you did your homework."

They parked the car and ignored the stares the people gave them. _What would they do? Arrest two originals? Ha!_

The door creaked as Klaus opened it. The diner was small and there weren't many people there since it was still very early. Two men were heading for the exit at the same time Klaus and Kol entered. The smaller one of them had short dark brown hair while his brother was taller with shaggy light brown hair.

"Seriously we should investigate the town! There might be a job for us!" One said, when Kol bumped into him. The stranger glared at him: "Hey!"

Kol glared back but the taller men grabbed his brother's arm. "Come on Dean! Let's just go!" Kol locked eyes with the man called Dean for a second before he let himself be pulled away from his younger brother.

Klaus squinted at their backs but just shook his head lightly.

The two vampires sat down in a booth at the window to watch the road.

* * *

After a while the door of the diner opened again and Klaus who sat with his back to the door watched Kol's expression change from indifference to surprise. The glance of uncertainty that he directed at his older brother made Klaus turn around and his features hardened when he saw who had just entered.

Tyler and Hayley stopped in their tracks as they saw the two originals.

Kol smiled artificially politely. "Well, look what the cat dragged in!"

Tyler pursed his lips and looked condescendingly at Klaus. Hayley quickly took his arm and wanted to drag him away but he just shook her off. She didn't want to have a tête-à-tête with the two originals now that she had finally persuaded Tyler to leave Mystic Falls behind.

"If that isn't Tyler Lockwood and his…so what is she? Still your little bitch?" Klaus smiled and Kol laughed out loud.

"Shut up!" Tyler balled his hands into fists and approached the original hybrid bold. "I swear I'll find a way to end your miserable life!"

"Always with the empty threats! Would you like to join us for a drink?" Klaus smirked in his polite but fake manners.

"No!" Tyler replied angrily and everyone sensed that he was growing angrier and angrier. His muscles tensed visibly while Klaus remained calm. "I was asking your girlfriend. Hayley?" He looked at the she wolf who stood farer away behind Tyler. She just gave him a look of total and utter disgust which made Kol howl.

Klaus grinned at his younger brother.

"Ty, let's go!" Hayley came forward and tugged at his arm again but Tyler stood his ground. Klaus just smirked at him holding his gaze so Hayley pressed again. "Come on!"

"You don't deserve her!" Tyler spat and turned around.

"Excuse me?" Klaus said and straightened. Alarm bells started ringing in Kol's head when Tyler turned around again with a furious expression. He raised his fist.

"You don't deserve any of her grief!" Tyler spat and broadened his shoulders. There was a pang inside of Klaus' chest at the use of the personal pronoun here. He knew immediately who this was about. There was suddenly a huge lump in his throat when he was reminded. Klaus stood up and flashed in front of Tyler. "What are you talking about?"

Kol stood up alarmed and was determined to interfere if necessary.

"As if you didn't know!" Tyler snarled but then his expression changed ever so lightly. "Well, maybe you really don't! You think you know her but the hell you do! You have no idea that this was the worst you could do! You brag about bringing her back? Well, guess what you are just about to destroy her again!"

Klaus' face was filled with rage: "What are you talking about?" He growled menacingly emphasizing every word as he stepped even closer to Tyler.

"Mark my words, you will be her death! It will be your fault and yours alone!"

Tyler turned around and wanted to leave but Klaus flashed in front of him again to block his way.

"Don't you dare threaten her!" Something inside him exploded. The chains from the small box in which he had buried his blossoming feelings shattered to pieces. Rage and some sort of pain filled his guts and his fingernails dug deeply into the flesh of his palms. His chest felt so heavy that he thought he would drop to the floor any moment.

"I'm not threatening her! You do it yourself and you don't even notice it!"

Klaus grabbed Tyler's collar.

"Nik!" Kol interrupted the argument. "Let him go!"

"Why should I?" Klaus snarled and Tyler felt his breath on his face.

"Trust me, you don't want to kill him!" Kol replied.

"You sound like Elijah!" Klaus answered simply but his conscience spoke up: _You know he is right._

Klaus let go of Tyler and stepped aside, but when Tyler wanted to move passed him he swiftly snapped his neck in the blink of an eye. Hayley cried out but was silenced by Klaus who bit into her neck until she dropped unconsciously to the floor. Blood ran down his chin while he towered over the wolf girl. His breathing was ragged.

Kol shook his head and quickly went after a few people who had witnessed the scene. He quickly compelled everyone and dragged his brother outside of the diner. Klaus stopped and spoke up again.

"What are you not telling me Kol?"

Kol turned around to him raising his eyebrows. "What do you mean?"

"Don't play dumb! You know exactly what I am talking about! Why did you look for me? Elijah sent you for a reason, other than brotherly concern."

Kol kicked after a stone. An awkward feeling settled in Klaus' stomach. "Kol…" He said carefully. "What happened to Caroline?"

Kol shrugged. "Nothing." Klaus was in his face in a flash. "Seriously!" Kol yelled and shoved Klaus away. "She is fine! What is it with you and her? You don't really care for her, do you?"

"When was the last time you saw her?" Klaus growled and Kol shrugged. "I don't know. She hasn't been around since your little trip. What the hell happened there anyway?"

Klaus stared at him: "None of your business!"

"When everyone suddenly starts worrying about the silly baby vampire, and the most powerful hybrid in the world goes missing it definitely is my concern! It was not my idea to follow you, but Elijah's depressive compassion for either you and that bitch is…"

Klaus grabbed his throat: "Call her that again and I'll tear out your liver!"

Kol freed himself again. "You abandoned her anyway, didn't you? So why do you still care!?"

"I didn't abandon her!"

"Of course you did! And there I thought you were smarter than me, but when it comes to these things you are far worse off, big brother!"

Klaus shoved him onto the ground and walked away.

"You are messed up, Nik and you know it! Maybe Lockwood is right and you don't deserve her!" The hybrid turned on his heel and buried his hand in Kol's stomach, but the younger original quickly wormed out of his embrace and kicked Klaus' back. He flashed away and left Niklaus alone in the empty parking lot.

Klaus raised his hand to his face without caring that it was covered in blood.

* * *

_Thank you so much to everyone who is following and reading and reviewing!=)_

_I hope you like it. I certainly had fun writing this._


	13. Chapter 13

_Hello everyone,_

_It's time for an update!=)*Yay*_

_Unfortunately this will not be too pretty...=(  
_

* * *

He pondered about how to proceed now. He had no idea what to do next or where to go, but there was one small voice inside his head that told him that there was only one person in the whole world who had never betrayed him and who would help him out yet again._ You just have to ask._

Klaus bit his lip and hesitated as he stared at his mobile in his palm. There was only one person whose advice he would at least consider if not take without a doubt, even though he didn't show it often, but he admired his big brother.

Elijah had often been his voice of reason, so to speak, even though there relationship wasn't that easy. Lately they had gotten closer once again after years and somehow he thought that Caroline was responsible for that. She had developed to become their anchor.

He paced indecisively before he slowly lifted the phone to his ear and waited for Elijah to answer.

There was a clicking noise. "Hello Niklaus."

"Elijah, it's good to speak to you." Klaus' voice was low and somehow unspirited.

"Brother, where are you?" Elijah replied and there was some kind of edge in his voice.

"That's not important, but I…I need to talk to you." Klaus admitted.

Elijah raised his eyebrows but he didn't comment and his younger brother was very grateful for that. Klaus realized that his older brother had never truly judged him for anything although he had often voiced his dislike, he had never despised him. "Of course. What is it that you want to talk about?"

Klaus' tongue was heavy and he wasn't sure if it would obey him. _Was he risking too much by telling him? By opening up? Would Elijah hold it against him?_  
Klaus had never felt like this before, he had never stood between things. He tried to move his tongue again but it was still tied up in some old feeling that he couldn't get rid of that easily.

Elijah didn't press him and waited patiently for an answer. He had a patience that Klaus would never have. That and the feelings of nobility were the great differences between them, but otherwise they were quite similar. Sometimes Klaus wondered if maybe Elijah was even more dangerous because when he lashed out it wasn't hot tempered, but cold and calculated.

Klaus clicked his tongue to finally loosen it. "It's about…Caroline." Elijah smiled to himself for he had guessed as much. No one had ever tongue tied his brother this much. "How is she?"

"She is holding it together I would say. I understand that she tried to reach you several times?"

Klaus' answer came mere seconds too late. "She did, but…I…Elijah…" He couldn't say it out loud, but Elijah wouldn't have been Elijah if he hadn't answered correctly anyway: "If you want my opinion, Niklaus, then it is definitely time for you to return. She will be mad at you, you have to be aware of that, but she cares deeply for you, brother, and she has gone through quite some quarrels with her friends because of it. And I don't know how much else she should have to handle."

Klaus swallowed and a deep longing swelled inside of his chest.

He thought about her lovely face; her eyes, her nose, her lips... _She had fought with her friends over him?_

When there was no answer Elijah went on. "I know you think you don't deserve it, but maybe it is time for you to forgive yourself. Anyone deserves at least one good thing in his life, don't you think?"

Klaus' throat was tight. He couldn't speak even though he wanted to tell his brother that he wasn't good and that it didn't make him deserve anything, but in that moment he felt gratitude for his older brother and Klaus knew that he would probably never be able to say as much.

His siblings had always been there, but he had never seen it. And he would probably never admit it to any of them! Not during the next decade anyway.

"Come home brother."

Klaus hung up without saying another word. His throat and eyes burned.

* * *

Caroline and Bonnie made their way over to the lake, because Caroline had insisted on driving over to the falls in the forest in order to spend a nice relaxing afternoon there. She needed this! She needed to get out of town and take her mind off things. She had managed to distract her mind pretty much over these last days and she was proud to be able to tell herself: _You are doing great, Caroline, go on! _

But something was still missing and there were these moments when she just sat there with nothing to do staring into the distance. There hadn't been anything to do today and when this feeling of suffocation started to creep up on her again she had quickly shaken it off called Bonnie and persuaded her to get some fresh air with her.

"I really don't think we should do this Caroline!" Bonnie wailed with a sick feeling in her stomach, but Caroline rolled her eyes.

"Oh Bonnie, come on we both need a holiday. A nice relaxing day and since the sun is shining this brightly we will spent this one day enjoying the last warm days of sunshine for this year."

"But what about the pack?" Bonnie interjected and looked around with worried eyes.

"Argh, those stupid wolves can screw themselves. We are not here to act against them, right? So they will leave us alone! You'll see!" Caroline argued. "Come on!"

Bonnie slowly followed Caroline who stalked briskly through the forest. Caroline really wasn't caring about the wolves. She didn't even feel uneasy about being in the forest like Bonnie did.

"I have a really bad feeling about this, Caroline!"

Caroline just ignored her.

"Please let's turn around!" Bonnie said but kept following her friend never the less.

The lake was smooth and the sunlight reflected nicely off its surface. It looked like a scene from a romcom movie. Caroline managed to smile spreading her blanket on the ground while Bonnie followed her example rather reluctantly. She still turned around and searched the area with her eyes permanently having the feeling that they were being watched.

"This is the best autumn we have had in years and it is just perfect for the dance. Rebekah and I thought about an open air welcome of the guests." Caroline started rattling after she had made herself comfortable. Besides her uneasy feeling Bonnie still wondered where this suddenly came all from. It was probably part of her trying to move on, but Bonnie wasn't sure if she was succeeding.

"You get along with Rebekah quite well, don't you?" Bonnie asked.

Caroline nodded wildly. "I know. It's crazy, but she is not half as bad as I thought."

Bonnie smiled slightly. She was happy that Caroline finally seemed to process Klaus' leaving but she wasn't sure if she liked that Caroline still spend a lot of time with the original family. _Wouldn't a clear cut be better after everything?_

There was silence for a short while before Caroline went on ranting about the decoration Rebekah and her intended to do. Silence didn't seem to suit her well today.

Then suddenly Bonnies' senses became alert. "Did you hear that?"

"Hear what?" Caroline strained her vampire hearing and wondered how it was possible for Bonnie to pick up any sound before her, but then again she had been focusing on her visions for the upcoming dance which she hoped would be a huge, successful event. Even though it kept reminding her that she still needed a date.

She jumped as a werewolf stepped out of the forest. With a pang of guilt she realised that she really had not been paying attention at all!

"Look who's here!" Others followed the man and the girls backed away slowly. Caroline shielded Bonnie with her body, but they soon figured out that the pack had surrounded them.

"What do you want?" Caroline hissed. "We are not here to harm you!"

"You do realise that this is our territory!?" The biggest one of them stepped menacingly closer and blacked his teeth.

"We are not here for you!" Caroline tried again, but the men only grinned stupidly as if they were caring! One of them chuckled and the big man in front of Caroline smirked at him and cocked his eyebrows at the girls.

"Well, maybe we are here for you." His voice was menacingly low.

All of a sudden the men jumped forward. One grabbed Bonnie who was still defenceless without her magic. Caroline tried to claw at him and kick him away but two others were going for her. One of them flew a few metres high in the air and almost dropped into the water. Caroline hissed and showed her fangs but the wolves merely laughed while they kept coming at her.

"Caroline!" Bonnie screamed frightful and struggled to break the hold of the man who was holding her tight against his chest.

With a grunt Caroline landed another blow in a wolves chest. She grinned smugly but didn't watch her back when two others came from the right and left side.

"Watch out!" But Bonnie's warning was too late. One of the pack pulled out a syringe with a golden liquid in it which he managed to drive into the side of her neck. Caroline screamed surprised and pushed him away. He landed with a loud thud onto the ground and when Caroline pulled the empty syringe out of her neck her eyes widened in shock. The wolves smirked and deliberately stepped backwards because they knew there was no way that she was going to escape them now.

Caroline felt the burning of the vervain immediately treavelling through her veins. She looked at Bonnie who had opened her mouth in a scream but Caroline couldn't hear her anymore.

Bonnie Bennett could only watch how her friend dropped unconsciously onto the ground.

"No!" She yelled and tried to gather any kind of magic she had within her but it only made the wind pick up.

The alpha was in her face now and told her: "Tell your friends not to trespass our boundaries!"

* * *

Bonnie stormed through the front door of the boarding house without bothering to knock and Stefan and Rebekah who were sitting in the living room flashed her looks of total surprise.

"Bonnie?" Stefan asked when he noticed that she was crying and gasping for air. He stood up immediately and walked up to her. Rebekah stood as well and watched the scene with a fretful feeling that something bad had happened. Stefan put a hand onto Bonnie's shoulder and let her over to the couch. "Calm down what's going on?" Stefan pushed down onto the sitting furniture.

She couldn't get enough air into her lungs to speak. The words were stuck in her throat and only suffocating noises came out of it. Stefan and Rebekah shared a glance before they focused on Bonnie again. It needed quite a while until the witch could croak one name: "Caroline!"

"Caroline?" Stefan and Rebekah answered in unison suddenly every nerve ending was alert. The original had grown to like the young vampire girl. Caroline was fun if she wanted to be.

"What about her, Bonnie?" Stefan asked quietly and seriously at the same time. His hand was still on Bonnie's shoulder. He stared into her eyes and tried to get her to focus and control over her body again.

"The pack…" Bonnie breathed. "We were down at the lake and…"

"You were what?" Rebekah screamed. "Didn't we agree to stay out of the woods till we figured out what they were after?"

"Bekah!" Stefan said soothingly. "Go on, Bon. What happened?"

She whined loudly and sniffed. Stefan threw a worried look at Rebekah who looked rather annoyed with her arms crossed and her lips pulled into a thin line. Then Bonnie finally pressed the words out of her lungs: "They took Caroline!" She buried her face in her hands and cried.

Stefan's mouth fell open and he stared at Rebekah who looked just as shocked.

A voice full of rage suddenly boomed behind them and it seemed to fill every single corner in the house.

"THEY DID WHAT?!"

* * *

The three of them turned around as quickly as possible and someone gasped.

"Nik!" Rebekah said astonished looking at the furious face of the hybrid.

The original looked lethal in the way he blocked the doorway as if he wanted to prevent anyone from escaping. He looked like he was ready to kill someone as his fist loosened and tightened again.

Klaus had just arrived in town and since he hadn't found Elijah he had searched for Rebekah and apparently arrived just in the right moment.

Bonnie tried to hide her sobs behind her hand and stood up stepping half behind Stefan who put his arm around her shoulders.

"What happened?" He demanded in a grave dark voice coming slowly closer. His eyes were fixed on Bonnie. Now Rebekah stepped in front of Stefan and Bonnie because she was certainly sensing the tension in the air that grew tighter and tighter around them. Klaus' chest heaved heavily with every breath. "Nik, calm down!"

He shot her a killing glance. "Rebekah. What happened?" He asked again.

"Caroline." Bonnie whispered.

Klaus was in her face immediately. "Where is she?"

Bonnie shrunk under his stare and winced at his ice cold voice. She tried to speak but felt too intimidated. Klaus lost his patience and grabbed her throat.

"Just in case I haven't been clear. Where. Is. Caroline?" Bonnie's throat escaped a gurgling sound.

"Klaus!"

"Nik!"

Rebekah and Stefan called in unison and Klaus loosened his tight grip but didn't let go. "We don't know!" Stefan answered for Bonnie. "The pack got her!"

Bonnie fell to the floor as Klaus let go of her. He ruffled through his hair and took some steps through the room obviously being deeply disturbed.

"How did that happen?" He bellowed. His eyes fell on Bonnie again. He pointed a finger at her: "Bennett, tell me what happened!"

"We were at the lake." She choked. "Caroline wanted to get out of town for the afternoon and…and…I told her it was a bad idea but she didn't listen!" The tears streamed down her face and left wet trails. "She said they would leave us alone! But then they were everywhere and…and…" She cradled her face in her hands letting Stefan draw her into a hug.

Klaus tried to keep himself in control but it wasn't easy as there was a sudden storm raging inside him. The pack had her! His Caroline! The anger fuelled in his chest and he wanted to scream. The thought of her being in danger was sickening.

The sudden feeling of failing her as he had failed Henrick before grabbed him with its ice cold fingers and the cold he hadn't felt in decades spread over him.  
_You should have kept her safe!_

There were steps on the stairs and Damon entered the room: "Uh oh the big bad wolf is back. Couldn't you have made a louder entrance? I am pretty sure there are still some who didn't hear!"

Within merely a second Klaus raced towards him and snapped his neck. Breathing heavily he stood and watched.

"Was that really necessary?" His sister asked but her eyes were smooth. She had never seen her brother lose control like this over someone else. Maybe Elena when she was still his living blood bag, but the hurt and anxiety in his eyes were new. So, Elijah was right after all. He did care very deeply. More than anyone could suspect and more than he knew it himself.

He squinted at her. "Want to argue about it, sister?"

"Get a grip, this will not make her return any sooner, so calm down!" She spat and Klaus hated to admit it, but she was right. He had to control his temper and he needed their help.

He closed his eyes for a brief second and inhaled deeply.

Stefan cocked his eyebrows at Rebekah who had the hint of a smile on her lips. As serious as this was, her brother was showing genuine concern for someone outside the family and she liked that.

Maybe after all this time Klaus could find happiness. She loved her brother dearly and would wish that he finally found some after one thousand years of pain, loss and war. All of them had somehow developed and moved one. One more and one less but in the end Klaus had never found what he was looking for and Rebekah could only suspect what that actually was.

Stefan helped Bonnie onto a couch and poured her a glass of Bourbon. Bonnie put a wary smile onto her face and took the glass with a shaking hand. Stefan smiled and caressed her back. "Now, tell us exactly how it happened and how many of them were there?"

"It was Caroline's idea. She wanted to go down to the lake to have a day off. She needed a break from everything and wanted to spend a relaxing day down at the falls. I told her it was a bad idea, but she wouldn't listen and I certainly wouldn't let her go alone there. Everything was fine but then they came out of the woods surrounding us. They said we were in their territory and we tried to tell them that we weren't there to harm them but they attacked us anyway. We tried to escape but one of them vervained Caroline. They dragged her away. I am to tell you not to trespass the boundaries."

Klaus stared outside and had his arms crossed over his chest. Gravely, he stared into the distance while his thoughts raced through his mind trying to grasp the whole story.

Silence lay its cover down over the room.

_Caroline!_ He called out silently in his mind. The sickness came back when he thought about what they would do to her. If they bit her…or tortured her…

"Nik?" Rebekah asked quietly and stepped cautiously closer. All eyes were on his back now waiting for a statement.

Damon stirred and groaned while Klaus slowly turned around. His voice was very calm now and there was no evidence that he had ever flipped out like he had before. "We have to find her! I reckon they will either try to find out from her what she knows or try to trade her for something." He sighed. "We need to be quick." He was determined to get her out of there as soon as possible.

_What if he hadn't come back today?_

Damon moaned and cracked his bones. "Man, that was harsh!"

"What if we ask Tyler if he helps us try to figure something out?" Stefan asks.

Klaus nostrils flared and everyone saw that he was more than annoyed by that idea. "I wouldn't count on him." He said.

Stefan frowned. "Why?"

"Let's just say that he is spending his days lately with travelling the country with his little bitch."

Damon sniggered and stood up: "Then I guess you don't have to bother about him anymore."

"Damon!" Stefan said warningly because he didn't want him to provoke Klaus and get his neck snapped again, but Klaus just interjected.

"Oh we will meet again eventually."

Damon raised his eyebrows at his brother: "See, that's what I meant, but please hold your enthusiastically welcome back next time."

Klaus smirked. "You don't want to know my farewell gesture then."

"Oh, I can lively imagine that!" Damon replied cockily.

* * *

Elijah sighed as Klaus had filled him in on what had happened.

"You might not like it, but we should involve Kol in this, don't you think?" Kol had called him earlier and told him about the fight Nik and he had had. Even though Elijah had hoped that his brothers would for once stop fighting, he doubted it would ever happen.

Klaus gnawed his teeth. "There will be no need for that!"

"Niklaus, please think about it. We don't know what this is about and Kol is a decent fighter, you know that. Plus he can't be killed."

Even though he had quarrelled with his younger brother he was not foolish enough not to admit, that one more original and decent fighter would be better, but he didn't say anything. He kept staring at Elijah with his arms crossed over his chest.

"Do what you must!" Klaus just growled finally.

Elijah patted his shoulder. "It's good to have you back."

Klaus hung his head and chuckled. "Ironic isn't it? That they took her?"

"You couldn't have known."

Klaus snorted. "That doesn't change anything!"

"You didn't fail!"

"I did! Elijah. I did."

"But it's not too late!"

* * *

Caroline came to hours later. She was bound to a tree trunk unable to move so much as a finger. She moaned and her head hurt from the vervain injection they had given her. Something drummed inside of her head in a rhythmic pattern. _Where was Bonnie?_

She tried to raise her heavy head and blinked for a few times until her vision cleared. Just then she noticed the prying eyes of the wolves around her. A tremble went through her body and a gasp escaped her mouth.

"Bonnie?" She felt still a bit dizzy.

A tall man stepped forward and smirked at her. He was probably the alpha according to the way he moved and everyone eyed him.

"We don't need your witchy friend. She is of no use for us, but you however are far more important. Your friend is just the messenger." He came pretty close to her; too close and if Caroline weren't tied to the tree she would have run, crawled if necessary. She averted her head as she felt his sour breath on her face.

Caroline's features contorted into a disgusted mask and she tried to rip the ropes apart but yelped when they cut into her wrists inserting more vervain into her system.

The wolf laughed throatily and stepped even closer. "You know, that is the problem with you vampires! You are too arrogant!" Behind him other wolves stepped closer, who had kept their distance at first, because they didn't trust enough in the vervained ropes. Right now it was evident that Caroline couldn't escape.

"What do you want with me!?" She yelled frustrated, but she blinked when the vervain burned her skin again. She was very aware of it travelling through her body and weakening her. If the tree hadn't held her in place she would have dropped to the floor.

The wolf smiled. "It is always good to know your enemies weakness, isn't it?" He slowly circled the tree she was bound to. "It is nothing against you personally, but you happen to be the one thing Klaus holds dear."

Caroline snorted: "Yeah, sure! That's why he had been around so much lately, right? I get it!" Her speech was a bit slurred.

The alpha laughed and it sounded almost like a threat. "You really are naive! Tyler was absolutely right!"

Caroline growled. "Leave him out of this!"

"Oh but we did! He was free to go after Hayley showed up and dragged him away."

The name made Caroline want to gag. _That stupid little slut_! She hated her for ruining her relationship with Tyler when they had still been happily together and she hated her for flirting with Klaus, even though she had still been with Tyler then, but she couldn't forget the look she had given him. Maybe because she had liked Klaus already back then, but hadn't realised. She had always felt drawn towards him that was true. Or maybe it was just because she really did like him now?

"Tyler happily left with her to travel the country. He needed a holiday, oh and guess who he met?" He chuckled and tilted his head. "A certain original hybrid who didn't look so good. You sure he doesn't give a damn about you?"

Caroline wrinkled her nose and blacked her fangs at him. "None of your business!"

"Let me tell you: it would be a downright shame, but well there is always a bit collateral damage, right?"

A loud female voice emerged from behind and every head turned around into the direction of the sound. "What is going on here?"

The smug look vanished from the eyes of the alpha and was replaced by something else. Caroline squinted at him and observed that he seemed to shrink slightly when a beautiful dark haired woman made her way through the crowd and over to him. The crowd of the wolves also withdrew further into the background.

The witch raised one corner of her mouth as she saw that Caroline was conscious. She scrutinized Caroline from head to toe before she glared at the werewolf. "What did you tell her you idiot?"

"Nothing! I swear!"

"She isn't supposed to know anything!" The witch said in a low voice and her eyes wandered back to Caroline with a condescending look in them. "Knock her out!" She ordered and Caroline tried to move when she watched him come towards her with a syringe in his hand.

"No!" She wailed and fear crept into her eyes. She was afraid of what would happen to her while she was unconscious. _What would they do to her?_

She struggled but there was no use, because the ropes were just too tight. "No, please don't!"

_No!_ She repeated over and over in her head and her last thought was a plea to the sky. The syringe penetrated her skin and the liquid send a burning all over her body.

_Please, someone, find me! Please!_

But she didn't dare to think of the one whose picture was burned forever into her mind.

* * *

Kol stared daggers at Elijah. "I am just here because the wolves might want to extinct vampires!" He snarled.

Klaus hadn't exchanged a word with him and Elijah had taken it into his hands to talk to Kol who reciprocally wouldn't talk to Klaus either. The hybrid just stared from one brother to the other. When his glance wandered to Rebekah she just shrugged and rolled her eyes. Her brothers had always fought with one another as long as she remembered.

* * *

"You could have ruined everything!" The witch retorted.

"I didn't okay? She doesn't know anything!" The alpha replied annoyed. "So, where do you want her?"

"Inside the triangle." The man held the unconscious vampire in his arms and put her down onto the floor right in the middle of the pentagram the witch had drawn into the forest's soil. On each edge of it stood a burning candle, but Caroline didn't notice any of it. She was far away, buried under the cover of unconsciousness.

The witch went to stand over her and motioned the wolf to step out of the pentagram. As soon as he did the woman stretched out her hands and held them over Caroline's body.

She started to chant a spell that let the candle flames rise and dance wildly.

The wolves watched in awe. Most of them were still afraid of the witch and didn't trust her plan.

Her chanting was monotone and the air became cold, so very cold that everyone started to shiver slightly.

There were strange voices that filled in the air. They whispered and hissed, and then when the witch ended her chanting there was a whooshing sound and all of a sudden everything went dead quiet again.

The witch opened her eyes slowly. "It's done." There was a strange glow inside of her eyes.

The alpha had his arms crossed over his chest: "You have to admit that the plan is really messed up!"

She tilted her head. "And that is why nobody will suspect anything!"

"I am positive about that! No one will figure out how we are going to use her."

The witch smirked. "Right."

"Are you sure she will come freely?"

"Oh, yes!" She nudged the blond vampire on the ground in front of her with her foot. "Now we need to drain her."

The alpha nodded and jerked his head at his pack.

Two of them stepped forward, carrying heavy iron chains with them.

* * *

When Caroline regained consciousness again she could barely open her eyes.

A low sound escaped her but she simply couldn't raise her head. It was dark around her and very cold. Caroline tried to draw a breath but she felt so weak. _Why was she so weak?_

Her limbs were so heavy that she couldn't move any of them. Slowly she realised that she couldn't even feel her limbs anymore. _Were they still there? Oh no, had they cut her limbs off?_

A chill went through her and she figured that it was fear that crept into her cells. Her stomach churned and she wished this would really be just a bad dream.

She tried desperately to raise her head or to move a finger or a tow but she simply couldn't. She had never felt so heavy and weak before. There was the smell of wet stones around her mingled with something else. Something her brain was very familiar with. Once again she tried to blink but the darkness didn't go away. It engulfed her whole with neck and crop.

There was a dripping sound beneath her. No, it was next to her. _Was it?_

Drip. Drip. Drip.

She sniffed the air again and there was a dominant smell that settled inside of her nose. Caroline swallowed and tasted the smell that made her realise the ferrous hint in it. _Blood!_

Everything inside her suddenly screamed.

She tried her arms again and something clanked. The young vampire collected all the rest of her strength to raise her head. She was really surrounded by darkness and. It wasn't just her vision that was clouded. The black darkness of some sort of cave surrounded her.

Her wrists were shackled and as she followed the chains with her eyes she saw that they were secured at the walls. Caroline was tied up to the walls and her eyes stopped at her wrists.

They were cut open and something was stuck inside of them, probably to keep the gash open. Her essence, the red blood trickled slowly out of it. Panic rose inside of her and it made her open her eyes wide. Her chest tried to get some air.

_Oh no, they were desiccating her!_

The panic gave her strength but it also made her feel the pain again.

"Somebody help me!" She screamed as loud as she could, but the sound didn't carry far. It simply echoed back from the stone walls. "Please!" She sobbed. "Help me!"

There was no answer besides the echo of the walls around her and Caroline's head dropped back to her chest. She felt the blood rushing out of her body and she wondered if she was going to die in this black pitch. She didn't want to die!

Because of the darkness she couldn't tell if her vision was blurred or clear. But her head started swimming and the thoughts came slower to her mind now. She felt weaker and weaker with every drop of blood that left her body.

If she was to die now then she would allow herself to die with a happy thought.

Her lips escaped one last faint murmur before she was pulled back into unconsciousness: "Klaus!"

* * *

"She could be anywhere!"

"They would want to keep her close for whatever reason. Besides there wasn't enough time to take her away."

"So it is the forest then?"

"We will divide the area between us and look for her!" Klaus decided and no one disagreed.

* * *

He started running through the forest without a true aim. Everything was blurred around him when he ran, but at the same time his surroundings were strangely clear to him. Klaus stopped and listened to the sounds of the forest.

Nothing.

No animal.

Not even a breeze.

He hung his head and if he listened to his feelings they would tell him to be tired. However the original ignored their nagging. He pulled his mobile out of his pocket to call his siblings.

"Bekah! Any news, sister?"

"Sorry, Nik, there is nothig around here." Rebekah denied. She was looking in the opposite direction of him.

So Klaus quickly dialled the next number on his list.

"Elijah."

"Nothing brother." Elijah answered.

Klaus' features twitched angrily. "We should just torture it out of them!" He growled and hit a tree.

"The Salvatores are still at the camp and try to negotiate, but the witch has drawn a protection circle. We couldn't get to them even if we wanted to."

Klaus snorted. "Negotiate! I shall tear them apart limb by limb!"

"Let's find Caroline first, shall we?" Elijah tried to calm his brother down. This was not the right time to go head over heels.

Klaus angrily hung up on Elijah. He gnawed his teeth and considered running back to the camp to kill them all, when something caught his eye.

In the far distance on the ground, there was something sparkling in a single ray of sunlight.

He flashed over to it to pick it up.

The bracelet was a bit muddy but never the less perfect. He remembered the day he had given it to her on her birthday. The night she had almost died from a werewolf bite. It had been the first time that they had talked. The first time when he had noticed her alluring light that chased the shadows away. He wondered if he had felt something for her right then, her silent accusations had certainly stung.

_"Are you going to kill me?"_

_"On your birthday? Do you really think that low of me?"_

_"Yes!"_

His heart ached and his throat burned when he recalled the memories. No one besides his sisblings had ever dared to be honest with him.

He remembered the day she had thrown the bracelet back at him, telling him he couldn't buy her off. And then he remembered how he had secretly snuck it back into her drawer.

He had never thought that she would not be safer with him near her. He tried to swallow the lump in his throat.

The hybrid closed his hand securely around the precious jewellery and looked ahead of him.

_Caroline, I will find you! Whatever it takes! _He send the promise silently to the sky that was a hypocritical bright blue today.

* * *

_Thank you for reading!_

_I hope you enjoyed it and that everything was kind of clear. I am not going to reveal yet what the pack is up to, but you will find out pretty soon!  
_

_Poor Caroline, I know, I hate that she has to suffer so much, but Klaus is already this close.=)_


End file.
